The Flower of The Valley
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: What if Jon Arryn and his second wife have a son? Full Summary inside. Contain OCs. Rated T. RnR. No flame, please
1. Ronan

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (before Game of Thrones):

Ronan - 16

Myrna - 15

Robb - 10

Jon - 10

Sansa - 7

Arya - 5

Bran - 2

* * *

_Ronan_

When he was little, he witnessed the wedding ceremonies between his father and the Lord of Winterfell to the Tully sisters. As he watched the solemn look on everyone's face, he wondered if being married is such a bad thing. As he turned his gaze to his now mother, seeing her sad expression made his young mind wonder if his bride in the future would looked like that at their wedding.

Will she look like that? Or will she smile like the ones in the stories and songs?

What will she looked like?

Would they meet for the first time during their wedding? Or will they meet beforehand?

Will he met her in a tourney or some sorts?

Will they fall in love at first sight?

Or will they dislike each other first?

Those question came back to haunt him again when they break the news to him. That he will wed a daughter from Tyrell family.

He's not entirely sure what to feel with that. Nervous? That's obvious. Excited? Of course he is. Dread? Slightly perhaps.

Ronan wonder if his relationship with his bride will be like his father and stepmother. They didn't hate each other, or at least not on his father's side. But there is no love between them. Ronan don't hate his stepmother either, but he can't bring himself to like her either. Having watching her going through multiple pregnancies and miscarriages and still born, Ronan can't bring himself hate her. Instead he felt pity, along with awe and respect of how strong women can be, having to battle the challenges of pregnancies and pain of birthing, along with the Stranger being so near. When his younger brother was born, he never seen his stepmother been happier.

Looking out from the window, he gazed on the mountains surrounding their castle. What a tragic song it would be, if his bride get killed in her journey to this place, or from being raided by the mountain clans. And if it did happen, there will be bad blood or sorts between Arryn and Tyrell.

One of his hunting falcons, Right, perched on his right shoulder. She always perch on his right, hence the name.

"What do you think, Right?" he asked the bird "You're a girl. Do you think I'm charming enough?" The falcon blinked at him and chant, flapping her wings.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Ronan pet her back before she took off and perched somewhere behind him.

He looked up to the blue sky decorated with white clouds as the wind blew on his face and his dark brown hair. Beyond these mountains and still even farther than that, his bride is there, probably gazing at the same sky as he is, feeling the same anxiousness.

* * *

**Author's note**

**This is my first fanfiction after my 2 years of hiatus, so I'm afraid that my writing skills got rusty. **

**If you find this story boring, I am so sorry**

**I am not sure if Jon Arryn get along with his second wife and there is little information about her so please don't hate me if I write little about her.**

**I'm still gathering more information about falconry so please bear with me, and the fact that Ronan's falcon have such a uncreative name like Right.**

** I planned to continue my other fanfics as well so please be patient if I do not update this story anytime sure.**

**Please review and don't flame please**


	2. Jon

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (before Game of Thrones):

Ronan - 16

Myrna - 15

Robb - 10

Jon - 10

Sansa - 7

Arya - 5

Bran - 2

* * *

_Jon_

When Ollena Tyrell suggested a marriage between his oldest son and a daughter from House of Tyrell, Jon Arryn didn't know what to think. He didn't harbour any ill feelings towards the woman but knowing her reputation, he can't help but become suspicious. True, there are no conflict ever happened between their two houses as far as he knew, but this is just felt sudden. It is most likely that they want to get closer to the king and the royal family, since Jon is his Hand.

However, Jon know that his oldest son, Ronan, need to marry. Jon is going older and older, and it doesn't seem that his third wife, Lysa, will become pregnant again after giving birth to Robin. Robin is born sickly and the Stranger could suddenly come to him anytime. The line of Arryn is in danger. His eldest son Ronan is the only chance for the House of Arryn to continue to exist.

Ronan is an able young man and certainly old enough to marry. Sure, he is still learning about politics and ruling, and can be stubborn at times, but he is a good lad and Jon knew that he will become a good Lord in the future. Sometimes the lad reminded him of Eddard Stark, when it comes to his seriousness and sense of honour. He's been thinking to send his son to Winterfell to be Ned's ward but that never came to reality due to Lysa's pregnancies and taking care the affairs of the kingdom. Still, Ronan got the required training and learning at King's Landing when he came to King's Landing each year for 6 months.

Why didn't Ronan stayed with him at King's Landing all the time? Even with his young mind at the time, little Ronan felt that it is his duty to protect the Vale until Jon return. Those large brown eyes of his shone with so much determination that Jon can't help but give in. Of course, Ronan is still too young to rule at the time so Jon entrusts everything to Nestor Royce. He knew that the man will keep Vale safe and educate Ronan.

Besides, he didn't think all the intrigues and plotting in King's Landing will be good for young Ronan. Jon is by no means a bad player, but he found the capital can be very vexing at times. That and there are no children his age at the Red Keep to keep him company. Sure, his son knows the crown prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, and Prince Tommen but they are too young to be his friends. Little brothers and sister figures perhaps, but not friends.

And as far as he knew from letters from home and Ronan himself, there is yet any girl that caught Ronan's eyes, be it nobles or smallfolk. Knowing his son's stiffness, Ronan most likely don't know how to act charming to the opposite gender. Nor he spend much time around them either. To sum it up, his son is clueless when it comes to courting. He heard the stories that several lords back home introduced their daughters to him. And after spending time with him, each girl said the same thing every time: "Stiff" "Cold" "Boring" "Only interested in falcons"

That certainly won't do at all. Jon don't want Ronan to have a loveless marriage like him and Lysa. Things has been difficult from the start due to their age differences and the circumstances they were in when they married. This time, there is no war brewing and the girl is only a year younger than Ronan. And she came from the great House of Tyrell from the Reach.

Honestly he is not that thrilled for this.

Knowing Olenna, she might educate the girl regarding court intrigues and the girl could be a brilliant player. She might manipulate Ronan and take control of the Vale. And if he's not careful, the Tyrells will rise higher and gain more power via the girl. Still, Vale is pretty far from King's Landing that it is unlikely to get involved with the court.

And with that reason, he wrote a letter to Olenna Tyrell that he accept to marrying his son to the Tyrell girl.

* * *

**Author's note**

**And done**

**Honestly, this is a tiring chapter to write. I just don't know how to portray Jon Arryn. Personally, I think he's a fairly good player, since his age give him lots of experience. Don't forget, he's one of the oldest character in the series. And he pretty much rule the kingdom since Robert not that interested in ruling. **

**And before you say that Jon is a bad player, would you suspect your spouse to poison you when you do not abuse him/her? True, they have loveless marriage and in a dangerous world but still...**

**I hope I managed to portray Jon-Ronan's relationship in this chapter. There isn't any indication of h****ow Jon view Robin but I think he view Ned and Robert as his sons.**

**And I just can't help but think that Jon and Olenna must know each other, they both been in the game for so long that they must have crosspath at some point.**


	3. Myrna

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (before Game of Thrones):

Ronan - 16

Myrna - 15

Robb - 10

Jon - 10

Sansa - 7

Arya - 5

Bran - 2

* * *

_Myrna_

If someone said to her that she will marry the heir of one of the great houses of Westeros, Myrna would laugh at them.

That was before she received the news.

She is to be wed to Ronan Arryn, son of the Hand of the King and future Lord of Eyrie.

When she heard the news, she just dropped. Never in her life, not even once, she dreamt of being married to a person like that. Why would she? She is not as pretty as her cousins, and she is born from a bastard woman who is sired by a minor lord. They said her mother is beautiful, attractive enough to gain the attention of a Tyrell man from the minor line. So if you take a look again, Myrna Tyrell should be the lowest of House Tyrell, even among the minor lines.

It's not because of her appearance either. Sure, she have curves but her bosom is very close to flat and she's not that tall. Her brown hair is thin, her skin is pale due to her weak body. Her eyes is golden coloured and wide, like fish eyes. She also have freckles across her nose and cheek, unlike her cousins that have unblemished skin, rich brown hair and shapely figures.

Her skills? Sure, she likes arithmatics but that is all. Not that she is stupid but her intelligence is nothing to be awe for. She can play harp, but not that impressive either. The only skill she take pride is her needlework. Myrna is so skilled that she help her Septa teach her cousins by the time she's two-and-ten years old. But that is all. Myrna barely qualified to be a lady.

For the last couple of years, Myrna considered to be a Septa but this... This betrothal changes everything.

A few hours ago she is just a girl from Tyrell minor line, destined to marry a minor lord or a knight. Now, she is meant to marry one of the most eligible bachelor in Westeros.

Myrna Tyrell the Ugly is to become the wife of Ronan Arryn, whom they called the 'Young Falcon'

It was mind blowing.

They told her that Ronan is easy on the eye, and only a year older than her. He is smart and skilled in swordsmanship and archery. Many believed that he will become a competent lord. He also owned several falcon, in which he uses them to hunt. It seems that King Robert Baratheon liked him as well, since the young man reminded him of Lord Stark when he was young.

Instead of feeling happy or excited like most girls, Myrna felt like her world is turning upside down.

How can she get along with such great person? Her? With someone like Ronan Arryn? It must be a joke by the Gods, they have a weird sense of humour.

Her father is without question, overjoyed with the news. This marriage just elevated his status. Myrna felt like screaming at him but didn't dare to (not that she has the strength to yell that loud anyway). She wonder if this is how her late mother felt when she married her father. Was she happy? Or felt that her world came crashing down instead?

She will never know, for mother has died giving birth to her.

Oh yes, she also killed her mother. There is nothing likeable about her.

Why would they marry her off to someone like Ronan Arryn? Myrna just couldn't understand. It definitely got something to do with the 'game', Myrna thought for sure. She has seen her father and her other uncles from the same minor lines try to elevate their status, to prove themselves. Most of the time they do not succeed.

_Most of the time_

And Myrna are one of the 'lucky ones', even though she did nothing to get herself to this spot. It must be the work of the Queen of Thorns, Olenna Tyrell and others, for the sake of Highgarden. And Myrna is chosen to be their pawn for reasons beyond her.

At the very least, Myrna prayed that she is not that easy to be disposed of.

* * *

**Author's note**

**There you go. A POV by Myrna**

**I'm still deciding what's her parents name so bear with me people. Forgive me if her family history is a bit confusing, I'm still putting things together.**

**If you people dislike Myrna's character, I am so sorry but it has to be done. Don't worry, she will change later on as the story progresses.**

**And yes, Ronan is the Young Falcon here. I know that it originally belonged to Harrold Hardying but since he's around 9 in this story and Ronan is the heir... So yeah. You can give some suggestion regarding Ronan's or Myrna's nickname, if you want**

**Court intrigues and stuff like that is still hard for me so if you expect plot twist or such, please know that I'll try to satisfy you**

**Also, English is not my first language so forgive me if there are typos or grammar error.**

**Thank you for reading **

**Please review**

**No flame please**


	4. Lysa

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (before Game of Thrones):

Ronan - 16

Myrna - 15

Robb - 10

Jon - 10

Sansa - 7

Arya - 5

Bran - 2

* * *

_Lysa_

When Lysa heard from Jon that her stepson Ronan is to be married to a Tyrell girl, Lysa is not sure what to feel about that.

She do not hate the boy but she can't bring herself to be close to him either. He is like a constant remainder to her that Jon has another heir, like it's not that important for her to have a child, for Ronan is already there. When her sweet precious Robin was born, Ronan turned to a remainder for her that Robin might never inherit Eyrie.

Lysa cannot deny that Ronan is a son anyone could hope for. He is smart, good with swords and bows, and he's good looking. Ronan is tall, have broad shoulders, and sleek dark brown hair. He might not as handsome as Renly Baratheon or Jaime Lannister, but certainly cannot be called plain. And there are indications from her husband that Ronan _might _be part of the small council when Prince Joffrey come to age and inherit the throne. The king had taken a liking to the boy, since he reminded him of how young Ned was like. Lysa can't deny that last part, Ronan might not resemble Ned physically but she did see the Northerner in him sometimes.

After the birth of her sweet son Robin, Lysa can't help but pictured him to be like Ronan when he grew up. Tall, handsome, healthy. Robin is born sickly, but she blamed the air and dirt at King's Landing for that. It certainly not the cleanest place in Westeros. That got to be it. Ronan is born to the clean mountain air while sweet Robin is born to the stinky air of King's Landing. As soon as she take Robin away from King's Landing, he will get better.

To be honest, Ronan will be a better influence to sweet Robin than Prince Joffrey. She can see from the look of his face when he first see Robin as a newborn. There are love and determination in his eyes. Lysa know that Ronan would never ever hurt his little brother. She can already see how protective he is when he first hold baby Robin. The boy also always there to give her support every time she's pregnant and have miscarriages. He did a better job than her husband to console her. Lysa though hoped that Ronan would not overshadow sweet Robin, so everyone can see how precious her baby is.

Then she can't help but think about Petyr. Petyr, her true love. How she wish that he could come with her when she took Robin away from this place. But he need to stay here as the Master of Coin. You can't have everything in life, Lysa can't help but think. At least they still can write letters when that happen. And she should be thankful that Petyr is here in King's Landing, not at Riverrun.

Regarding the Tyrell girl, it appears that she is not from the main line, but the minor line. Lysa don't know much details but surely the girl is something if she is betrothed to Ronan. And if they have a son, her baby's claim to Eryie will be in further danger. Maybe Ronan will take after Jon when it comes to siring children. It took him a long time to get his last wife to get pregnant, it's a fair chance that it will take a long time for the union between Ronan and the Tyrell girl to produce a child. Most likely by the time they have children, sweet Robin is all grown up and ready to replace him as Lord of Eyrie.

Not all hope is lost. One way or another, her sweet Robin is destined for greatness. Her son still have the chance to become Lord of Eyrie, and he can follow his father's footsteps to become Hand of King. Robin will become more handsome, smarter and more charming than Ronan. A better match will come for her baby, it could be Princess Myrcela.

Sweet Robin will become much greater than Ronan, or any past lords of Eyrie.

But still, she should find out more about this whole affair. She'll go to Petyr later to ask him. But first, Lysa must take care of her baby.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Lysa POV is hard as well to write, but certainly easier than Jon's since we have more information about her than Jon.**

**You can pretty much see that while Lysa do not hate Ronan, she view him as a threat for her precious Robin. **

**On the other hand, Ronan is a good big brother. I can't wait to write his interaction with the Stark kids, Robin and the royal children (not Joffrey though). **

**And his interaction with Myrna will be fun to write as well.**

**Mind you, I will not write about their consummation.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading**

**Please review**

**No flame please**


	5. Ronan II

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (before Game of Thrones):

Ronan - 16

Myrna - 15

Robb - 10

Jon - 10

Sansa - 7

Arya - 5

Bran - 2

* * *

_Ronan_

About two months after the announcement of his engagement, every corner of Eyrie was decorated in blue and white silks, Arryn colours. Arryn and Tyrell flags were set up everywhere, on the gates and towns. Every single nook and cranny of the castle has been cleaned up and polished. A large quantity of Dornish and Arbor wine has arrived and stored. The kitchen has never busier cooking the courses. Everyone prepared to dress at their finest.

They really outdone themselves, Ronan couldn't help but think. He really can't remember when the last time being so busy. Everything seems to have been polished for his wedding.

A large amount of troops have been deployed to the mountains to keep the mountain clansmen at bay, so they won't attack his bride's convoy. Lord Nestor Royce will meet his bride's convoy first at the Gates of the Moon. They will rest there for a day or two before continue their journey to the Eyrie. When they arrived, they will wait for at least two days before the wedding ceremony.

As the date is coming closer, Ronan can't help but become more and more nervous. He start to spend more time with his falcons, went riding, sword practicing, shooting arrows, basically anything to keep his mind off the upcoming wedding. After he done his duties of course.

His father won't be there to witness it unfortunately. He is too busy with his duties as Hand of King. And his stepmother and baby brother couldn't come either. They had sent him letters in which the contains are congratulations and best wishes, but Ronan wished that at least one of them would be here.

No, he can't think of that. He is to be married, he can't have wistful thinking like this. He may be young, but he is a man.

Then his thoughts turn to his bride. Ronan wonder how she would like. He heard that Tyrells have brown hair and brown eyes, if not golden. Coming from the bountiful Reach, it would be hard for her to adjust to the mountainous Vale. Vale is not as harsh as the North, but still can be dangerous. More dangerous than the Reach anyway. And lonelier too. It is said that Highgarden set up tourneys often. They don't do that around here much.

Would their marriage would be like his parents? He prayed to the Seven that theirs wouldn't be like that. It's hard enough that the young ladies in Vale can't stand him but his wife? That would be too much for him to take.

Ronan wonder if this is how his father felt when he got married. Was he nervous? Afraid that his wife would dislike him? They said that the his marriage with his late mother, Rowena, wasn't loveless but that is all. He don't know much about his late mother. Lysa? Ronan do not hate her but he can see that she will never truly see him as her son, because he is not hers. Robin is. Ronan love his little brother and constantly worried about his health. But he don't think that by continue breastfeeding him will improve his health but Mother Lysa insisted.

On second thought, perhaps it really is for the best if Mother Lysa don't come. Breastfeeding in the middle of a wedding? Ronan couldn't find the right words to express his disdain. Mother Lysa isn't exactly popular among the nobles in Vale and the smallfolk, no need to make the fire bigger by breastfeeding in such public, important event. What would his bride and in laws would think?

Ronan can't help but sigh.

* * *

Ronan made his way to the falconry. As soon as he stepped into the room all of his hawks chirped happily at the sight of him and flap their wings. Smiling, Ronan take his three favourite falcons. They are Right, Night and Light, and sisters. Night has the darkest shade of feather while Light have the lightest. While Right perched on his right and Night left, Light flew ahead outside.

It is a crisp, summer day. One that goes slowly. If it's not for all the preparations for the wedding, it would seem that everything is taking it easy. Ronan mount his horse and head out. His falcons soared joyfully on the air. As he rode, he sees most of the wildflowers are about to bloom. They most likely to fully bloom during his wedding day. What a lovely poetry will it be. A bride from Tyrell being welcomed by blooming wildflowers. Could it be that even nature takes part in preparing his wedding day?

Ronan stops his horse as they arrived at the edge of the valley. Below are houses standing upon black soil. Not far from the town are fields of wheat and barley. And on the distance there are rivers that flow tranquilly. Small lakes are scattered here and there, sparkle under the sun. The mountains stood proudly, surrounding them, capped with the pristine white snow. It is just like a view you tell in songs and stories. Ronan never visited the Reach, but he is confident to say that Vale is just as beautiful.

Night came down and perched on his outstretched arm. She blinked at him and tilted her head. Ronan smiled at her and then frowned. What a cruel jab it would be. The only females he ever close to are his falcons. What would his wife think? He will try to get to know her, to be close to her, but what if she don't like him? It would be like his father and Mother Lysa all over again.

From all his encounters and talk with the young noble girls he introduced to, Ronan never seem quite to know what to say. He tried talking about hunting, his falcons, the weather, the recent harvest. None of them seem quite interested in those topics, but agrees anyways. The only topic that seems to attract their attention are about the capital, since Ronan has gone there multiple times to visit his parents. This is his least favourite topic, because the city is dirty, the court members are weird, and the King behave so... Not king like. King's Landing is not like what these girls read and hear in stories and songs. He don't have the heart to ruin it. Still, Ronan blamed himself for his lack of charisma and friendliness.

The falcons screeched. Ronan looked up to see a raven flew toward Eyrie castle. The direction the raven came from... It seems that it came from the Gates of the Moon... The raven must have carry the message from Ser Nestor Royce, to tell him that his bride have arrived at his place.

"Come" he called his falcons and turned his horse. He nudged him to start galloping towards the castle, his falcons followed suit on air.

Gods be merciful, please give him all the help he'll need, to make this marriage work.

* * *

**Author's note**

**I'm on the role, my lovely readers. 5 chapters in 2 days. Though this would probably mean that I will update slowly in the future, and because the chapters are so short.**

**Ronan being anxious for the big day, poor him**

**The next chapter, as you already know, will be the wedding. **

**The falcons have such uncreative names, I'm so sorry. At least they rhymed.**

**Do you have any suggestions for this story? Go ahead and write it in your review~**

**Thank you for reading**

**NO FLAME**


	6. Myrna II

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (before Game of Thrones):

Ronan - 16

Myrna - 15

Robb - 10

Jon - 10

Sansa - 7

Arya - 5

Bran - 2

* * *

_Myrna_

The journey was long and tiring and thankfully, uneventful. They have about 30 men accompanying her throughout the journey, heavily armed. Most of the times Myrna spent her days inside the carriage, doing needlework. It is the only thing she can do to distract herself from boredom, nausea from the perilous journey, and the upcoming wedding.

Her father tried to lighten her mood by telling jokes and assurances that the Young Falcon is a good young man and that becoming the Lady of Eyrie is something she should be thankful for. Myrna tried to smile but found herself unable to do so. She have cried back home and at the start of the journey. She wanted to scream and get her hands on something to let out her frustration. Instead she just stay silent as tears streaming down her faces and hands folded on her lap. No one sees or hear her cry though. She did it in her bedroom in the middle of the night. They would think that she is an ungrateful little brat for not being grateful to marry a man with status way above her.

She looked down at her lap. Myrna just finished doing an elaborate embroidery of the sigil of Tyrell, a golden rose, surrounded by all kinds of flowers in all colours and sizes, with the golden rose the largest of all and at the middle.

_'I will never sew golden roses again' _she sadly thinks. Putting aside the embroidery hoop, Myrna grabbed her maiden cloak and set it down on her lap. She grabbed a new needle and a golden thread, and start to sew. Yes, she sew her own maiden cloak. Certainly odd but she has asked for it and that is the first and last request she ever asked her father. Of course he granted it. With this, Myrna can sew golden roses for the last time, this time on her own maiden cloak. It just seems fit. By the time they reached Eyrie, it certainly will be already finished. Perhaps long before that.

As their journey progresses, the air slowly grow colder. It is not winter yet, but it is a sign that they have getting farther than the warm reach to the cool Vale. And then into the mountains they march. Myrna had heard about the mountains clansmen and stories of how they ambushed and raid unsuspecting traders. It scared her. What if their convoy is attacked and the guards can't take them on? What would happened to her? She most likely to be kidnapped, raped and disposed of later. That is if they even interested in someone as ugly as her.

But they never came. The journey was smooth, still long and tiring, but smooth nonetheless. Myrna was too depressed to admire the view of what is outside of the Reach when they started the journey, but Vale...

Vale took her breath away.

The mountains are majestic, they struck her to be like the seat of gods. They make the sky look even more vast and higher. She has passed clear small lakes, that looks like mirrors when the sun shone its light on them, just like what they said. The black soil seems to be in contrast to the lakes and rivers, along with the snow that caps the peak of the mountains. The goat paths, while she knows that those are treacherous, looks like threads to her, subtly completing the enormous embroidery which is Vale.

And one thing she noticed as they carefully tread on one of the goat paths, is that it is very tranquil here. Highgarden is always full of life, filled with noises like laughters or cheers when tourneys being held or parties. It is never quiet. The Vale however, is so quiet compared to her home, but she can tell that it is also full of life.

At the end of the treacherous goat path, they finally arrived at the Gates of The Moons. Eyrie is still far, but they are closer than before, much much closer. Ser Nestor Royce is the first to welcomed them. He is the High Steward of Vale who governed the region in Jon Arryn's place and foresee the education of Ronan Arryn. He has ordered his men to meet them on the way to lead them to the castle. As soon as Myrna stepped out from the carriage, she can smell the pines that grows beyond the gates.

He welcomed them warmly and invited them in for refreshments and rest from two months of journey. In the dining hall, food such as bread, cold meat, cheese, variety of fruits, porridge has been served, along with milk, water and wine. Myrna can't help but ate more than she used too. The journey is extremely tiring and often times she do not eat enough due to depression.

The room prepared for her is much better than her old room at Highgarden. The room is fit for the future Lady of Eyrie. It is decorated in blue and white, along with green and gold. The sight of the last two colours hurt her insides. It wouldn't be long now for her not to wear her house's colours anymore. Still, the bed is much more comfier than the one in the carriage, or back home.

They stayed there for about 3 days to let their guards and horses rest. Myranda Royce, Ser Nestor's daughter, keep her company. The girl is cheerful and lively. She told her that Ronan is handsome and that she is lucky to be married to him. Ronan is nice towards Myranda but also stern. Myrna was very surprised to hear that Ronan also show kindness towards bastards.

This new piece of information calmed her down. If Ronan Arryn is kind toward bastards, he would kind to an ugly like her. Suddenly the whole idea of marrying him is not as scary as she used to think.

For the first time in weeks, she truly relaxed and pick up her needle, showing young Myranda her already finished maiden cloak to put final touches on it.

* * *

At the fourth day after their arrival, Myrna's party set out to the castle of Eyrie, this time joined by Nestor Royce and his party. The journey is predicted to be short due to the weather, and short it is. Myrna can't help but gawked at the castle when they arrived. It looks like the castle of heaven. And all the decorations and banners made it look even more impressive.

Myrna dressed in her favourite dress, a light green gown with subtle golden embroideries. It is modest but the dress always made her feel prettier. Her hair is brushed and pulled behind and braided, like how Tyrell girls would style her hair. It give her more confident than she used to, and she certainly needs it. Her father is clearly more excited than she is, when there are hundreds of people welcomed them, most likely nobles from all around Vale. Such thing won't happen if you are a minor lord.

Falcons soared on the sky as they walked. Her eyes followed after three falcons that fly ahead of them, downwards. One perched on the shoulder of a young man standing not far in front of them.

Myrna's heart dropped.

That must be him. Her fiancee. The heir of Eyrie. Son of Jon Arryn the Hand of King. The one they called the 'Young Falcon'

Ronan Arryn

As they got closer, Myrna get better look of her would be husband. True to what they said, he is certainly easy on the eye. His physique is tall and lean but still sturdy. His dark brown eyes looked so sharp it reminded her of a falcon, probably that is one reason of his nickname. His dark brown hair is straight and sleek, unlike hers. It slightly passed his shoulders. He dressed finely in blue and white, his house colours. The falcon perched on his shoulder only make his appearance even more regale, and suited as the heir of Eyrie.

Suddenly feeling very self conscious, her posture went rigid and while her eyes looked to the front, she looked to the falcon perched on his shoulder instead. The animal tilted its head at her and chirped. It is a beautiful bird, fit to be with its handsome owner, unlike her.

What she never expect though, for the bird to suddenly flap her wings and flew over her, perching itself on her right shoulder.

"Eeek!" Myrna can't help but let out a yelp. Its sharp talons digging to her skin. Not that strong but her blood went cold as she feel the sharpness. It probably would leave a mark.

She can hear the young man yelled "No, Right!" Then she felt the bird off her shoulder and looking up, she sees Ronan Arryn standing close to her, holding his falcon. "I am very sorry about that, my lady" He looked abashed at his pet's behaviour. "Are you all right?"

It took her a few seconds before realising that he is asking her. Red faced, she managed to squeak out "I-I am all r-right, my lord. Thank you for your-your concern" Great, now she stutters. Not a very good start for the first meeting with your husband to be.

Her father butted in before Ronan Arryn can say anything. "It is great to finally able to meet you, my lord" he greeted him in sweet voice.

Ronan Arryn shifted his eyes to him "It is my utmost relief that all of you have arrive here safely. I can tell it has been a harsh journey."

"Oh it is quite all right." Her father let out a bark of laugh. "After all we are here for an happy occasion!"

Did Ronan Arryn just blushed there?

After what seems to be Ronan Arryn compose himself, he turned to Myrna. "It...brings me great joy for you to have arrive here safely." He takes her hand but did nothing. "And I'm sorry that my falcons seems to welcomed you quite... lively" The tone in his voice seems sincere to her. "Come, let us go inside"

Bracing herself, Myrna stepped into the threshold that will very soon become a place that she must call 'home'

* * *

They give her a lovely apartment at the Maiden's Tower for her to stay until the wedding day. The apartment is large and lavish. She suspected that it is usually less luxurious, but were prepped up along with other parts of the Eyrie for the wedding. From her balcony, Myrna is presented the view of Giant's Lance and most parts of Vale (if not whole). She put her hands on the white railings as she closes her eyes to feel the breeze washing over her. The castle is made from white stones, further feeding her thoughts of this castle being a building that exists in heaven.

They said that the Eyrie is the smallest among the great castles but for Myrna, it is even more majestic than the Highgarden. Being up here, on a place that is one of the highest points in Westeros. It made her feel...

Empowered

She felt that up here, no one can touch her. No one can beat her down. Up here, everything seems to be in her reach, as if she could grow a pair of wing and flew.

For a fleeting moment there, Myrna felt...

Free

Of course, those are just wistful thinking. She will no longer be free. She will be bind in marriage with the heir of Eyrie. She is too stressful at the moment and the view calmed her down. But if she has to be honest to herself, Myrna could get used living here. It felt so different from Highgarden... In a good way.

A falcon fly above her, getting smaller and smaller as it fly further away from the castle. She wonder if it is one of Ronan Arryn's falcons. Or is it his falcon that jumped at her today? (She chose the word 'jump' since 'attack' seems incorrect...)

Then the face of Ronan Arryn appear in her head. He is handsome, true to what they said. And he seems to genuinely concerned for her back then. Maybe Ronan is not such a bad person. But Myrna still felt worried... Will she able to perform her duties to manage the household? Will they accept her? Can she love him? Can he love her? What would she do if the marriage is loveless?

A knock on the door made her jump out of surprise and swiftly she backed away from the balcony. It wouldn't be funny if she accidentally fell from here. People would think that she is this terrified bride choosing to end her life rather than being married. What a tragic song it would be.

Another knock. Myrna hurriedly made way to the door and opened it, revealing the Young Falcon, Ronan Arryn.

"My... Lord..." She managed to say lamely "I didn't expect you to come here..." What a foolish thing to say. Of course he can visit her anytime he wants. He is her fiancee. "Please come in..."

Ronan entered the apartment and closes the door behind him. "Forgive me for not giving you a notice beforehand that I will visit you." He shuffles a bit, looking nervous. "I... Wish to talk to you before our wedding."

Oh. Myrna can't help but went pale. Is he here to tell her that he's breaking this engagement? He's going to kick them out of here. Myrna will return to Highgarden with the shame of being casted out by her fiancee-

"I am terribly sorry if I scared you"

Myrna did a double take. "...Excuse me?"

"From earlier today... When Right- my falcon- suddenly onto you... You must be thinking that I set her on you. In truth she just suddenly- She never does that before. I..." He looks lost for a moment before he straighten up. "I know that you don't want to be married to me, and I understand. I'm not that handsome, or suave. And if you have heard, I'm not that good with women- I mean, to talk with them- I seem to always say not the right thing. I am not making any sense am I?"

Myrna, unsure what to say after all that, just nodded.

"What I want to say is... I want to make this marriage work." His sharp eyes looked down at her. "I want to know more about you. I want to get along with you. I swear in the name of the Seven I will never hurt you. I don't want to force you to do something you hate. We can't stop the wedding but all these, I will try to fullfil all of them. I know that this you don't want to be in this circumstances nor you can get out but..." He take a deep breath. "I don't want you to feel burdened to put up with me, so... Please be honest with me..."

Then he went silent, apparently finished. Myrna stared at the young man. Could it be... That he is as nervous as she is regarding all this? The heir of Eyrie? Nervous for his wedding? Is he... Feeling insecure?

_'I don't mind marrying him'_

As soon as that thought cross her mind, Myrna's face start to heat up. But it's true. Ronan Arryn is not as intimidating as she originally thought. Just like her, he is afraid and anxious. And the fact that he's telling her all this, means that he want to reach out for her. She can live with this man. Maybe her luck is not that bad. Then it hit her. If she truly is unlucky as she used to think, instead of the young Ronan Arryn, it could be his father Jon Arryn. The thought to be the wife of someone old enough to be her grandfather and become the mother of someone older than her is...

Realizing that Ronan is still waiting for her reply, Myrna start to panic slightly. "That is really nice of you" She started and then paused, struggling to find the right word. "If... I am to be honest... I... am not happy when they told me that I'm going to marry you. And yes, youscaredmebackthen" She said that quickly. The young man in front of her keep silent. "But... After coming here... And hearing you telling me these... I find the idea not that scary anymore."

Ronan's whole posture seems to relaxed after that.

"I... Don't talk much with opposite gender back home so... I also don't know how to do... This... My lord has been kind enough to come all the way here to talk to someone like me... I can't ask more than that..." She looked down, afraid to look up to him.

"I see..."

Silence reigned in the apartment as the two stay silent, both looking at their feet.

"Do you need anything?

Myrna looked and smiled politely, though it might look like that she's straining. "It's all right, My lord. I have everything I could need here." Besides, she don't think she can have anything more lavish than this.

"I see... Please don't hesitate to ask..." He bowed to her. "I'll see you tomorrow... Lady Myrna"

"Yes..."

Ronan nodded and exited the room, leaving her alone. Myrna bit her lip. Tomorrow is their wedding day. Today she is still Myrna Tyrell but tomorrow, she will be called Lady of Eyrie.

* * *

Before Myrna realised it, 'tomorrow' has come. Today is the day when their wedding ceremony will be held, and she will become Ronan Arryn's wife. And she knew that for the fact that everything seems to get louder than yesterday.

She stood like a stiff doll as the servants help her put on her wedding dress. Her dress is made from white silk with silver embroideries (not by her). Blue laces were sewn to the dress just below her bosom, and from there, the skirt just flow to the floor. The neckline is wide, revealing her collar bone and slightly reveal her back. Her hair has been brushed and styled to a braided bun. A servant, Gretchel, slipped a white rose on the left side of her bun as the last touch.

Myrna barely recognise herself when they brought her in front of the large mirror leaning on the wall. She actually have to ask Gretchel who is the girl in the mirror. After squinting her eyes and got used to her reflection, Myrna can't help but notice some things. The dress is beautiful but the wearer is not. Her pale skin seems to become even more paler from the nerve, if such thing is possible. The paleness of her skin made her freckles even more pronounced, like bright red pimples. Her fish eyes looked even more wider because they put up her face.

No, she can't complain. The servants went through a great length of trouble to make herself looked and feel beautiful. "Thank you" she said softly to them. They smiled and gushes over how beautiful and lucky she is.

Grestchel opened a chest and carefully pulled out her maiden robe. The golden roses embroidery sparkle as the sunlight hit on them. "It looks like a small field of gold flowers milady" Grestchel said, draping it over her shoulders and fastened it. "You looked divine"

"Thank you Grestchel." Myrna can't help but smile at her. Turning to the mirrors, she wonders if she looked even a tiny bit close to the image of the perfect Tyrell bride. As elegant as a white rose. And don't forget pure.

Someone knocked on the door and her father popped in. His smile grew as he looked at her. "My sweet Myrna, you looked absolutely..." He steps closer to her. "Heavenly" he finished, taking her hands. "Just like how your mother looked like in her wedding dress"

"I am?" There is a painting of Miesha Tyrell, her mother, in her father's room. While she have the same brown hair as her, hers looked richer and her skin is flawless, as if being carved directly from white marble. Her lips is full and bright pink, like flower petals. Her grey eyes looked so deep, it pulled you right in. And it's only a painting. Either she really is that beautiful or the painter is extremely talented.

Her father's hold on her hands tightened. Myrna looked up to see him gaze down on her softly. Grestchel and the rest of the servants excused themselves, knowing that this is private. After the door is closed, he spoke up.

"I wish your mother is here to witness this." He cupped her cheek. "You two are the best things ever happened to me in my life."

Myrna wanted to speak up and said that because he is to have Ronan Arryn as his son-in-law but against it. "Truly, Father?"

He bent down and kissed her the top of her head "Truly"

"Will you miss me?"

"Of course, sweetling"

"Will you visit me?"

"I'll try my dear"

"Can you... Hug me? For the last time...? Please...?"

Her father didn't answer, instead he pulled her to a long, tight hug.

* * *

The Crescent Chamber is packed with people. All if not most nobles in Vale has gathered to witness the ceremony. They all dress in their finest in their house colours. The knights have their armours polished. The hall is decorated in white and blue, with hints of green and gold to honour House Tyrell. Of course, the Eyre can only hold about 500 people, so compared to the weddings back at Highgarden, they have a little amount of guests.

At the end of the hall, with the septon, Ronan Arryn stood proudly in blue and white, looking at the door. Dark brown eyes fixated on Myrna as she entered the room with her father. Her grip on her father's arm tightened as she felt all eyes are on her. Step by step, Myrna and her father walked to the spot where Ronan Arryn and the septon stood.

Myrna gulped as her father brought her before the young man. Her hands start to sweat. Her father let her hand go and went to the side. Golden eyes meet dark brown eyes. Myrna instantly turn her gaze away, too embarrassed to look at her husband-to-be.

The wedding ceremony felt so quick, it's so weird. Myrna barely paying attention because her heart is pounding in her ears. The septon said something, then Ronan took off her maiden cloak and replaced it with Arryn cloak. The septon said something again and everyone clapped.

Ronan Arryn (she reminded herself to call him 'My Lord husband' from now on) took her hand. She can feel that even though he's holding her hand gently, his grip is still strong, reminding her of a falcon's talons. His dark brown eyes watch her every movement intently, also like a falcon. Now she's half expecting him to grow wings.

Here she is, standing in one the great castles in Westeros, high up on the mountain, surrounded by mountains and valleys. So close to the sky. The falcons are the ones who ruled the sky. Their sharp eyes will watch everything, including her. Their sharp talons will grip their prey and enemy till they choke. Or they will tear them apart with those same talons.

Now she is to live here in the nest of these bird of preys.

Myrna can only pray to the Gods that they won't tear her apart.

And that the Young Falcon will let this small rose wither

* * *

**Author's note.**

**Myrna is now officially become Lady of Eyrie aka Mrs. Ronan Arryn **

**Yes, many descriptions of the places are mostly taken from the books and my imagination gives tiny amount of spices. My writing skills really got rusty, forgive me**

**I also got serious writer block so that's why some scenes are so short, like the wedding.**

**Myrna's wedding dress. It is in empire waist wedding dress with bateau neckline. I'll draw it when I had the chance. For now, I'm in the middle of drawing Ronan and Myrna.****  
**

**Myrna's mother is named Miesha. Still looking for her father's. Any ****suggestions? It has to be started with 'L'**

**And hey, there's Gretchel. She's one of the servants in Eyrie, appeared in the books.**

**I hope you are not bored reading this story**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**


	7. Nestor

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (before Game of Thrones):

Ronan - 16

Myrna - 15

Robb - 10

Jon - 10

Sansa - 7

Arya - 5

Bran - 2

* * *

_Nestor_

Over the years, Ser Nestor Royce have dutifully do his job as High Steward of Vale, taking care of everything while the Protector of Vale, leave their home to King's Landing to become King Robert's Hand of King. He smoothed things over when other nobles in Vale have conflict, he fight the rebellious mountain clansmen when they cause trouble such as raiding merchants, checking on harvests here in Vale, and the list goes on. And one of the important thing is, to watch over Lord's Jon heir, Ronan Arryn, whom they called the 'Young Falcon'.

Jon is so much older than him, so Nestor haven't got a clue of what Jon looked like when he was young. But from what he heard from the few very old lords that still live, Ronan is like the younger version of Jon. Nestor believed it. It is clear to anyone that can see that Ronan is going to be a good leader ever since he told his father that he will protect Eyrie and Vale in his absence to King's Landing. Even before that, During the War of the Usurper, he joined the adults on inspecting their men and supplies. He went as far to requesting them to forge an armour for him. The look on his face is not a boy who thinks he can easily swing swords on the enemy and came out unscathed, but for a moment there, Nestor felt like it is an adult staring at him.

If one asked why Ronan get the nickname 'Young Falcon', other would answer because he is the heir of Eyrie but Nestor? Nestor will answer "It's his eyes." As Ronan grow older, the sharper his eyes become. Truly, sometimes Nestor found himself picturing the boy as a falcon. Sharp, dark eyes watching his every move, waiting for an opportunity. It seems like nothing escape his eyes. Maybe that's why the boy can be so serious sometimes. He've seen things. And perhaps that's why he never misses when it comes to archery.

While Jon Arryn is away, Nestor Royce become Ronan's guardian. He watches as the boy grown to a young man, to become someone worthy to be the Lord of Eyrie. Ronan is smart, hard working, throughout, skilled in swords and archery and his status made him one of the most eligible bachelor, aside from Renly Baratheon. Of course, when his daughter Myranda is born, he wished to betroth her with him but alas, Myrna Tyrell came to the picture.

Myrna Tyrell is a daughter from the minor line of House Tyrell, how she managed to be matched with Ronan is beyond Nestor. He expected for the girl to be beautiful but no, turns out that she is plain looking. Not ugly, but cannot be called beautiful either. However Nestor can't help but noted that she looked pretty in her wedding dress.

The first weeks of their marriages were awkward and clumsy. They will try to chat but afterwards they don't know what else to say. Lady Myrna struggled to learn how to manage the household, so his wife stayed at Eyrie for awhile until she is convinced that Myrna can do her duties alone. And Lord Ronan often there to help her. The girl is really polite toward everyone even to the gaoler (most possibly out of fear).

Things went better when Lord Ronan takes her to the falconry. Nestor did not know the full details but the next time he ascend to Eyrie, Lady Myrna is getting used to the falcons. The look on Lord Ronan's face is priceless when many of his falcons perched on his lady wife's arms (of course after that he shooed them away because she can't hold on much longer). Nevertheless Lord Ronan is very happy that his wife shows interest in his falcons.

It's not that Lady Myrna is completely plain as well. One time Nestor saw her sitting in the falconry, sewing. On closer inspection, she is sewing a full body image of Light, one of Lord Ronan's favourite falcon. The embroidery looked so real that it looked like a mirror reflection of Light. Lord Ronan is as amazed as everyone else when Lady Myrna presented to him embroideries of his falcons and horse. Their affection toward each other become bigger that day.

Lady Myrna's weak body turns out to be a blessing in disguise (sort of). One time when she is recovering from a fever, Lord Ronan bundled her up and snuck her out of Maester Colemon's watch. He took her outside of the castle by horse, showing her the nature of Vale. Afterwards Lady Myrna's health went better and she asked her husband to teach her horseback riding. They become even closer than before.

On Myrna's six-and-ten nameday, Lord Ronan asked her what she wants as her gift. She gave an answer right away, full of certainty and determination.

"I wish to have a falcon of my own"

Lord Ronan got her a young female falcon, in which she named it Reine. The next time Nestor saw her again, her hand is covered in cuts from training but she looked happy. Lady Myrna also able to ride horse at that time, though still have to be watched by someone else. Now once in a while the Lord and Lady of Eyrie will head out to ride horses together, with their falcons following them from the sky.

Half of a year passed, it's time for Lord Ronan to go to King's Landing. This is Lady Myrna's first time to meet her in laws. She is so used with Eyrie that she becomes very nervous to leave. Another half year passed and the couple returned. Lady Myrna looked distraught for some reason. Lord Ronan told him that she get along with his father, but can't seem to quite get along with Lady Lysa. And it seems that the air at King's Landing is not right for her, she was so pale that it took weeks for her to recover.

The trip brought back a new member of the household. King Baratheon has presented Lord Ronan a handsome male falcon. It is still just a chick when Ronan got it but he's so experienced by now it doesn't matter. He named the falcon Roi. Now Roi is the biggest and strongest falcon they have. Just like their owner, Roi and Reine become mates.

Another year passed. Lord Ronan and Lady Myrna start trying to have a child. There are murmurs and whispers that doubts Ronan's ability to sire a child, due to his father's reputation. But since he is still young and in his prime, many disregard the rumours. Even so, the lady started to blame herself for their lack of children. Not even Lord Ronan can calm her down. But after a long, _long_ discussion with Maester Colemon, Lady Myrna's spirit lifted up a bit. Her body has become healthier ever since she came here and she now have enough energy to create a life in her womb.

There are not many interesting things happened that year, except Lord Ronan's annual trip to King's Landing and... That ambush by the mountain clansmen. Lord Ronan and Lady Myrna descended from Eyrie to inspect the towns. During their way back, the mountain clansmen appeared and attacked them. However the falcons have caught sight of them and alert them. Even so the fight is inevitable due to the lack of available alternate route. Naturally they tried to secure Lady Myrna to safety first as the men fought. The falcons were great help in battle, it turns out. They would yank hair, claw face, and peck them. Reine actually managed to peck the eye of the leader, effectively blind him on one eye. They managed to get out of there with no loss of men, amazing.

Entering their third year of marriage, Lady Myrna's belly start to swell. Everyone is happy, especially Lord Ronan who is thrilled. He become very attentive to her, readily get everything she needs, and become very anxious every time Lady Myrna went outside to breathe fresh air. Lady Myrna's mood swing is not helping either. She become very unpredictable. One time she is crying, the next second she is greatly annoyed. Ser Nestor once unlucky enough to face her wrath. The memory is enough to make him sweat and shiver.

When the time has come, Lord Ronan paced in front of the door as the midwives are tending his lady wife. Nestor never seen so much fear in the young man's eyes when they hear screams of pain from behind that door. Nestor understood

his worry. If it's not for Lady Myrna's screams of pain and the howling wind, the castle would be deadly quiet otherwise.

By the time dawn has come, the baby has been born. The falcons soared outside, as if celebrating. Lady Myrna has gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with tousled dark brown hair and piercing golden eyes. Looking into those eyes, Nestor can tell that this baby will grow up to be an extraordinary woman.

They named her Rowena, after Lord Ronan's mother and Lord Jon's second wife.

A few months after Rowena's birth, Lady Myrna is pregnant again. This time they are more relaxed. At the first day of the New Year, Lady Myrna gave birth to their second child and first boy, a heir. The baby boy also have dark brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes. He looks just like Lord Ronan when he was just a baby. Nestor can tell that he will grow up as an able young man like his father, a Lord that Eyrie would be proud of.

They named the boy Ronald.

Another few months after Ronald's birth, Lady Myrna is pregnant yet again. This time everyone is convinced that Lady Myrna is very fertile, that means the line of Arryn will be save after all. And indeed, 9 months later she gave birth to another baby boy. He have Tyrell looks. Brown hair and golden eyes. And just like his two siblings, he have sharp eyes.

Their third child is named Artair.

A few weeks before Artair's birth, Roi's and Reine's eggs hatched. Now they have 4 more falcons. On the third week, their feathers have grown quite well. The first to hatched is a female with white feathers and dark brown specks and golden eyes. The second to hatch is a male with dark brown feather and dark brown eyes. The third is also a male, with brown feather and golden eyes. The last one is a male with shades of brown and dark brown feather and brown eyes.

Many took this as a sign that the Lord and Lady of Eyrie will have four children, and each chick is meant for each of them. They have yet to name the chicks but it will be the children to name them. Lord Ronan will raise and train them for the time being before handing them to his children for them to train it themselves. Nestor could picture it, the whole family went out riding with their falcons fly above them.

It calms him that House Arryn will not perished, and Lord Jon must have felt the same.

Now Lord Jon don't have to worry about Vale that much anymore, for it is in the good hands of his son and his grandchildren. Ever since Lady Myrna first got pregnant, she never left Eyrie and when Lord Ronan left for King's Landing, he never stay long, just a few weeks. They have yet to brought their children to King's Landing, the children is still too young. But if Lady Myrna is not pregnant anytime soon, they will go next year. If not, there will always another year.

Lord Jon is robust for his age so he still have a lot of time to spend time with his grandchildren.

Or so he thought

* * *

**Author's note.**

**I never thought that I will write Nestor POV but I did**

**Starting from the next chapter, it will be the start of 'Game of Thrones' so expect Starks and ****direwolves. **

**Do you want to name the Arryn kids' falcons? I don't know what to name them **

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**


	8. Ronan III

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_Ronan_

His father is dead.

Jon Arryn's health suddenly declined in alarming rate and they are unable save him.

King Robert himself has wrote the letter containing his condolences and wish to visit Vale to deliver his father's body on his way to Winterfell. It is nice of the king to do that. King Robert might not be a good ruler most of the times, but he can be generous at times. His wife Myrna wrote the reply to the King's letter, since Ronan is still too shocked with the news.

It was just too sudden. Ronan knew that his father is really old, but he is so healthy Ronan never thought he would ever die. Silly of him to think that but he can't help it. He always thought that his father will reach the age 100. If not, at least Jon can get to see his grandchildren grow up. Not like... this. He wasn't prepared. None of them are prepared.

The whole castle is in a state of mourning. Everyone- Everything is gloomy. Their falcons seems to sense their mood because they are awfully quiet. His children are too young to understand the concept of 'death'. Ronan's insides hurt. His children will never get to know their grandfather. Ronan will never hear his father's voice again, or exchanged letters with him again.

His dear wife, Myrna, really helped him. She take care of everything so he don't have to think or do much, and able to mourn. Ser Nestor and his wife helped too of course. Their falcons didn't do much trouble as well and not making a lot of noise. Since there isn't a lot to do, he spent his time either with his wife, children or falcons. Rowena is learning to walk and Ronald crawling. Artair is still just a babe. They are healthy but Ronan can't help but keep thinking what if the Stranger suddenly come and take them away from him as well? Or Myrna instead?

His insides start to get hurt again and he can't breath.

It was then when Myrna entered the room he calmed down a bit. The clean air of Vale and pregnancies have made Myrna bloomed to a fine woman. When he first met her, she is thin and pale. She looked unhealthy. He blamed that on the journey but turns out she was like that for the next couple months. Once in awhile she will be down with fever. It was then when he snatched her away from Maester Colemon for a horse ride, her health become better and less fever.

When she was pregnant with Rowena, her looks become better (aside from the growing belly). Her hair become richer, her breasts swelled, her skin practically glow. After the birth of their children, her appearance is pretty much the same as before, except for the richer hair and new curves. Her freckles is still there, and it made her looked even cuter.

"Ronan" She take him to her arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

Has he mentioned the he loved her so much?

* * *

King Robert's party finally arrive about a month later. Quite quick, considering the amount of men they brought. Ronan and his family, along with others, welcomed him and the royal family. The king get off his horse as well his wife and children. And from behind them, Mother Lysa and Robin.

"Your grace... We welcome you to Eyrie." Ronan bowed deeply.

"It's been awhile, my boy. You looked well. I'm sorry for your loss. Jon was a dear friend" Robert looked at him solemnly, and Ronan knew that he meant it. "As I promised you, I brought your father's body with us."

"Thank you Your Grace... Truly..." He tried to smile, but knew that it might looked strained. He hoped King Robert doesn't mind.

"This place hasn't changed at all" Robert looked up to the castle. "So many good memories I have here." Then he didn't say anything, lost in his nostalgia.

Afterwards they greeted the Queen and the children. Ronan kissed her hand while Robert kissed Myrna on one cheek. Then he greet the royal children. Joffrey just gave him uninterested look while Myrcella and Tommen smiled at him. Ronan is fond to the younger two but he can't bring himself to like Joffrey. He's really spoilt and arrogant. But he is the future king of Westeros so Ronan must not show his dislike. Besides, Joffrey is still just a child, plenty of time for him to grow and learn to become a better man.

"Lord Ronan. Is it just me or you get taller?"

Ronan looked to see Tyrion Lannister, who better known as the Imp, looking back at him with mismatched eyes. A small consoling smile etched on his face. "I'm truly sorry for your lose. Jon Arryn was a great man" His face turned grim after saying that.

"He was" That is all Ronan can say. Tyrion, putting aside his witty comments and sometimes inappropriate, is a good person. He always have funny stories to tell him every time they met in King's Landing. Myrna was afraid of him because he is a dwarf but after a full month spending time with the Lannister, she dropped her defences to him. Speaking of which...

"Lady Myrna." Tyrion said breathlessly as she approached them "You look really well. I'd say that pregnancy have made you even more beautiful." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Ah, charming as always, My Lord Tyrion."

Leaving the two, Ronan made his way to Mother Lysa and little brother Robin. It's been around, what? 3 years? "Mother... Robin..." He wasn't sure what to say. They must be grieving like him, and the journey here isn't exactly easy. "...I'm glad that you arrived here safely..."

"Ronan" Mother Lysa greeted him stiffly. She made a quick glance towards Myrna who is greeting the royal children. It didn't escape him that her eyes narrowed slightly when her gaze fell to his children, who are being held by the servants. Reminding himself to tell Myrna about this, he turned his attention to his little brother, Robin. He did grow taller, but he is too skinny for his age. His eyes are unnaturally wide as well, even bigger than Myrna's.

"Robin" Ronan smiled softly at him "You remember me right?" The boy looked up at him before nodding and hug his rag doll. "Let us come inside to rest" he said loudly, so everyone can hear him. Myrna gestured their guests to come in while Mother Lysa and Robin in her arms walked passed him without saying another word.

Bracing himself, Ronan followed suit.

* * *

King Robert insisted to stay in the room where he used to stay at during his days as Jon Arryn's ward, for old memory's sake. Queen Cersei, Myrcella and Tommen will stay at the Maiden's Tower. Joffrey refused to stay there, saying that it is not fit of him to spend the night in a place named 'Maiden'. Mother Lysa and Robin will stay in her old room that she used to share with Father. Myrna pointed out that Robin should be able to sleep in his own room but Mother Lysa rebuffed her. Ronan will make sure that he will talk to her later. Many tents have been set up outside Eyrie, where the bannermen, knights, and everyone else will stay. The castle cannot hold all of them.

Ronan made his way to the High Hall of Arryns to have supper. He had spent the last few hours downstairs with his father's body. Time has made his body to rot and face beyond recognition. Myrna stayed with him for a while but left because she need to keep Mother Lysa company and their children. Also her face has become pale from the smell. She swayed dangerously when she left the room, a sign that she really can't spend more time in there anymore.

Noting the smell of corpse on his clothing, Ronan made a detour to his room to change clothing. On his way there, he found a very pale looking Myrna leaning to the wall for support. In instant he is at her side.

"Myrna? What's wrong?" His wife scrunched her nose and Ronan backed away slightly, but still holding her by the arms. "Come, let us go to our room. Can you walk quickly? Yes? Right" Adjusting his pace, Ronan assist Myrna to their room. Upon entering, Myrna gagged and Ronan quickly slam the door closed. She collapsed to the bed. Hearing his wife coughed, Ronan quickly took off his shirt and pants, kicking off his boots. Grabbing a clean pair of trousers, he made his way to the bed while somehow put on his trousers.

"Myrna?" He rubbed her back as she coughed and gagged. "I'll go get Maester Cole-"

"No" His wife grab hold of his wrist. "I'll be all right. I just need to lie down" She wheezed. "You go first. I definitely be there for supper. It will be extremely rude to the king-"

"Myrna" He cut her off with a stern voice "Are you... By any chance... Pregnant again?"

His wife rolled to face him. "...I'm not sure" She answered after a moment. "My moonblood is late by a few days... But that's hardly enough proof... I don't feel sick in the last few days- This doesn't count" She breathed in. "I don't know"

Ronan stroke her hair "I'll have Maester Colemon check on you after supper. In the mean time, I'll stay with you"

His lovely wife smiled gratefully, but her eyes are full of worry and fear as her whole body trembled.

_Winter Is Coming_

Those words suddenly echoed in his mind, quietly, like a whisper. Ronan can't help but feel dread and anticipation within him. His father's dead is only the beginning, there will be more to come. Myrna must have sense something, she is so sensitive. Remembering her stepmother's look on their children, the discomfort in his stomach grew.

He must kept his eyes wide open, like a falcon.

Nothing will escape him

Not when the falcon is watching

* * *

When Ronan and his wife entered the High Hall of Arryn, it is packed with people. Of course, given the size of their castle, the hall can only host 500 people at most, and it's only half, maybe a third or perhaps even so much less than the total amount of people they bring with the King's party. They may be unable to host many people, but Ronan is certain that the feast prepared is more than enough to sate these men's hunger. That is if they can feed all of them.

After everyone is seated, the supper begins. On their table are honeyed chickens, bread, cold meat, various kinds of fruits, a goat that Ronan personally hunted down and now have been cooked, and other kind of food. There are also summerwine and Arbor wine. Ronan and Myrna sat together with the King and Queen. At the further part of the table, are the royal children with Mother Lysa and Robin.

"I remember the times Ned and I eat from this very table with your father." King Robert said wistfully, no doubt having nostalgia again. "And of course, with you too. I still remember the time when you are even shorter than my waist."

"I was still a child back then" Ronan replied but the corner of his lips turned upward. He remembered those times. Good times.

"And now you have grown to become a fine man. I don't have to worry about Vale. It will be safe in your hands."

"Thank you Your Grace"

"Ah, Ronan. You don't have to call me that. You are like a baby brother to me"

"I don't think calling you 'Brother' is appropriate Your Grace" Ronan said in a stern voice and equally stern look.

"Ah Ronan" King Robert wave him off "Every time we meet, you become more like Ned. Lighten up a bit." Then he sipped his wine.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Your Grace. It will be busier for me now" Now that he is the Ward of the East. Changing the subject, he spoke "After this you are to head out to Winterfell Your Grace?"

"I am." The king put down his cup "You're a smart lad Ronan. You probably know what I want when I got there"

To appoint Eddard Stark as his new Hand of King

"Yes Your Grace" he nodded.

"Then good" He sipped from his cup once more "Because I want to talk to you after this regarding that"

* * *

Ronan showed the king the falconry. An inappropriate place for a king to be in but for Ronan, it is one of the safest place in the castle. Nothing escaped the eyes of falcon, much less dozens of them. King Robert looked around the falconry, studying the falcons that studied him back.

"I remember this one" He pointed to Roi. "I gave him to you am I right?"

"Indeed" Without ordering him, Roi come and perched on his right arm. "I thank you again for present me Roi"

"I know you will take good care of him. I know little about falcons but yours are all impressive."

The praise would usually delight Ronan, but this time it's not. Ronan stare at the king seriously. With his sharp eyes, it might look like he's sizing him up. "Your Grace" The king turned to face him and studied him

"You know that Jon always wanted for one of his son to be in the small council one day." Yes, Ronan knew about that. Is the king...? "I want you to come with me to the south, to be one of my advisor"

His suspicion is right

"I am not sure Your Grace" Ronan said with polite tone. "It is a large honour for me but I just become the Lord of Eyrie. There are still many things for me to do. I still have to bury my father. I cannot leave my wife and children when they are still so little."

"You don't have to be a part of small council but be my advisor. There are not many people in the south that I can trust. You are young but I knew I can trust you. Bring your family if you want. Ah dammit Ronan. It has to be you. Not your brother Robin"

"Robin is still young. He'll grow"

"He's a sickly, whiny boy. Don't you know that he still suckled from your stepmother's teats?"

That threw him off

"Excuse me?"

"Oh he is. Your stepmother spoilt him rotten. You shall wait and see. She has no shame left in her when she flashed her teats in public for her son to latch on it. Ah Ronan. If I don't know any better, that boy is not your brother. Have I not known you or your father, I wouldn't believe it."

More subjects to discuss with Mother Lysa then.

"Then if I leave, Robin will act as the Warden of the East then."

"No" King Robert said sternly. "No. Appoint someone you can trust. But not the boy. He can't possibly take care of Vale. And not your stepmother as well. Lysa has become worse since Jon's death"

Ronan went silent. He has yet to spend some time alone with Mother Lysa and Robin, so he cannot say anything. But to leave Vale so soon after his father's death? That is unacceptable. But the king has spoken and he know his duty, and honour. But...

"Can you give me time to think Your Grace?" Ronan asked after a moment "There are still various things need to be settled. And I need to discuss this with my wife. And with my Mother"

"Take all the time you need, boy. But not too long. We still need to go to Winterfell."

"Thank you, Your Grace"

"Cut it out will you? Just call me Robert or something. As long as it's not 'Your Grace'"

* * *

Ronan could not sleep that night, and neither is his lady wife. When the sky is as black as coal and the castle is quiet that ghosts might lurk around, Ronan and Myrna laid on their bed, staring at each other, unblinking.

"Are you going? To the south?" She asked softly, almost fearfully. Myrna never liked King's Landing. Every single day they spent there she is always pale and anxious. And now half of the realm has followed the king here.

"I don't know" Ronan answered honestly. "A king's wish is a command... But I do not want to leave you. Or our children. Gods! We still need to bury my father!" Realising that he has raised his voice on her, Ronan stroked her face. "Sorry"

"The south is a dangerous place, my lord" Myrna whispered shakily "I know. I am from the Reach. It is still part of the south. There are many players there. Both good and bad. The 'game' will tear you apart if you are not careful."

Ronan stayed silent. He knew that his wife is right. He has never really know the 'game' since he never exactly played it, but Myrna have seen it from her time at the Highgarden. She has told him some of the stories of how the minor lords try to climbed up the ladder, only to fail. A few of the stories are quite scandalous. And at King's Landing, it could be so much worse. And judging from the tired face of Mother Lysa, it could be because of that too.

"The king said I could bring all of you if I wanted to. You and the children" His lady wife went even paler.

"No. Not our children. We shall never bring them to that place. Not even when they all grow up. I would never- Don't you dare-" She bit her lip, glaring at him.

Ronan studied his wife carefully. Myrna has always disliked King's Landing. And with good reasons. The smelly air there always made her feel sick, and the many of the nobles there are sycophants. A few still have their honour intact, but only a few. Myrna is sensitive, it's hard for her to open up to strangers. She couldn't quite befriend many people there, except Tyrion, Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen. Ronan couldn't quite remember who else from that place that Myrna is fond to. But today... Myrna looked frightful, as if there is an enemy inside their castle. She never looked this frightful since her first days living here.

Ronan sat up straight, pulling his wife upward so she sat as well. "Nothing escapes the falcon's eyes" murmured Ronan in soft yet stern voice. "What is it?"

Myrna looked at him fearfully, as if whatever she is going to tell him will sentence him to death. "Oh Ronan please don't make me tell you. If I tell you, your life will forever be in danger. If they know-"

"Who?"

"Don't Ronan. Your honour will never let this go away. You will bring it up. You will never leave this alone. It is better that you never know"

"Myrna!" He hissed "Is it something that will endanger us?"

"Not us" Myrna start to tear up. "It's not just us. Not just Vale. Not the south, the east, the west, the north. Everyone's life will be in danger. And I will not-" Suddenly she paused. Ronan watched as her golden eyes grow even wider and tears start to fall from her eyes. "Nonononono. It couldn't be!"

"What?" Ronan is loss now. "What is it Myrna? What is it?"

"No!" She hissed at him, staring at him with eyes wide with horror "The more reason I shouldn't tell you! I shan't! I will not let the Stranger take you as well! Not after your father-"

"My father?" the Arryn start to get annoyed with his wife "What is it with this secret of yours that have anything to do with my father? Answer me Myrna!"

His wife looked at him with sadness and worry. It is clear to him that she is contemplating to tell him. After what seems to be hours, she wrapped her arms around him and pull him closer.

"You said that nothing escapes the falcon's eyes." she whispered softly in his ear. "I am no falcon like you but this is what I see" Her hold on him get tighter.

As she whispered those sentences in his ear, Ronan's eyes grew wide. His whole world seems to shatter.

_King Robert is no true father of Queen Cersei's children. _

_The Kingslayer is. _

_The brother and sister are lovers. _

_T__he royal children are Jaime's_

_And your father must have found out and is killed to be make sure he shall never speak of it_

* * *

The next day, when they just breaking fast, Ronan made his way to Mother Lysa's room.

The talk he had last night with Myrna haunted him. It keep repeating itself in its head. He needed answers, or he'll go insane otherwise. Mother Lysa might not give him the answer he wanted, but at least he will have something.

After knocking the door to Mother Lysa's room, Ronan entered and immediately disgusted at what he see.

"Mother. In the names of the Seven, what are you doing?!" He can't help but to raise his voice.

Mother Lysa looked up to him, Robin on her lap, suckling her breast. Ronan closed the door behind him and walked toward the two

"Robin! Stop it right this instance!" The boy flinched from his harsh tone and start to tear up. At that, Mother Lysa glowered at him.

"My sweet Robin needs his milk!"

"And certainly not straight from you! Robin is six! He doesn't need to be breastfeed anymore! He is no longer a baby and you shouldn't treat him like one!" The lack of sleep from last night and the new piece of information from Myrna has made his temper rise. And he do not need anything else to make him snap. Mother Lysa glared at him while she rocked the crying Robin in her arms.

"What do you know about him?! Robin needs my milk to be healthy! Look! He become this handsome thanks to my milk!"

"Your milk is what made him sickly I dare say" Ronan boldly hissed at his stepmother. "And I know enough to know that a six year old should not still latching onto his mother's breast. A cow's or goat's milk will do just as good. If you keep babying him like this, Robin shall never be a man."

"Robin shall grow up to be a better man than you!" Mother Lysa yelled. "Jon keep saying this to me on his deathbed, 'The seed is strong. Tell them the seed is strong.' Over and over again, until he drew his last breath. My Robin, my baby. His seed. He knew what a precious thing my baby is. That's why he needs me. No one else!"

"I am also Jon Arryn's seed" Dark brown eyes looked down at the woman sharply. Like a falcon preying on a fish. "My father was a falcon. I am a falcon. And Robin can be one, if you stop treating him like a baby." He took a step closer "Let him go. Let him stand up on his own to feet. He shall never be able to learn if you keep being stubborn like this. He shall never be a true Arryn." Mother Lyse opened her mouth but he cut her "No one shall ever took him seriously. The king has said so himself. Robin is just a sickly boy. A pawn for them. Look at him now! Weeping!"

Indeed, Robin is still crying. "I don't like him!" he screeched. Ronan tried to ignored that.

"King's Landing is a horrible place, I'll give you that. But you are in Vale now, in the castle high above belonging to our ancestors. And like an Arryn you shall act! Lest not waste another time. We need to start educate Robin. An education fit for a Lord, the ones that will shape him to a man Father can be proud of. Strong is not enough. Falcons live independently. We have to start being assertive to him. Starting by having him sleep in his own room"

Robin cried harder when Ronan took him away from Mother Lysa's arms. The older woman screamed at him and spout harsh words. The guards came running inside when they hear her scream but didn't do anything when Ronan glared at them sharply. His little brother wailed in his arms, struggling futilely. Then he start shaking violently. The guards watched in horror while Mother Lysa screams at him. However Ronan did not flinched, he laid Robin on the floor, kneeling to him as he have his shaking fit.

"Look at what you have done!" Mother Lysa fling herself to him but the guards get a hold of her. "You made Sweet Robin sick! I have to take care of him"

"Your 'care' did nothing good to him" Ronan stared at her with eerie calmness. "We shall give him a new kind of care. So he won't suffer like this for the rest of his life."

Falcons pushed their young ones off their nest in order for them to learn to fly.

He is doing the same, even if others saw him as cruel.

* * *

After leaving an unconscious Robin in his room with Maester Colemon tending him, Ronan made his way to the nursery. Mother Lysa has thrown a fit and Ronan patiently waited for her to finish. What he did earlier may have destroy whatever bond he and Mother Lysa had all this years but he knew it is necessary. For Robin's sake. The older woman now is in her room, bristling. He ordered two guards to stand by outside her room, so she won't try to come to Robin and breastfeed him again.

When he entered the nursery, Myrna is in the middle of changing Artair. She looked up to him. "How did it go?"

"Worse than I imagined" Ronan made his way to the two. "Mother still breastfeed him. Yes, she did. I saw it with my own eyes" Myrna gaped at that before closing her mouth stiffly. "And Robin has one of his famous shaking fit. I had to lie him on the floor until he finished."

"Do Maester Colemon know what it is?" His lady wife lift Artair and start rocking him to put him to his nap.

"He is tending him at the moment but no, he don't know what it is. He suggested to leech the 'bad blood' out of Robin. I will have none of that. The falcon blood is fine. What is bad is that Mother's milk-" Ronan made a face "Won't work on a 6 years old" He sighed "I don't know what kind of food Robin used to eat back in King's Landing but we must change it. We have to start fatten him. The boy is all but bones and skin."

"I'll tell the cooks to make him more food."

"Good. You will be a much better mother than Mother Lysa" Ronan pull her closer. Now for the hard part. "I'm going with King Robert"

Myrna was quiet for a moment before speaking up "You want to find out the true cause of your father's death" She said softly.

_And about the Queen and the Kingslayer_

Without being said, Ronan knew what she had in mind. "I'll be careful"

"You don't know that" Myrna separate herself to put the sleeping Artair to his crib. "You're going with the lions. The falcons may ruled the sky but the lions are the strongest on the land. Lord Stark may come with you but still they have more lions than the amount of wolves and falcons that will come to King's Landing."

Ronan can't help but admit the truth of what his wife just said. His wife has always been honest with him, even when sometimes it hurt his feelings. But she always pointed out good points.

"And don't expect my family will help you. Don't forget that I am from the minor line. They won't risk everything helping you against the Lannisters unless they have something equally worth the risk in return. You may think the Tyrell's sigil is only a delicate rose but remember, rose have thorns and as it grow, the thorns will become sharper and it will surround you." She took a deep breath "What they need is a trigger, and then everyone, every house in Westeros, will act."

And the truth about the royal children's true parentage is a large trigger. The children are not to blame in this but many will see them as bastards born out of incest. The Targaryens may have did the incest practice for centuries, but not the rest of Westeros.

"I can't force you to stay but you watch yourself and Lord Stark. King's Landing is not only filled with Lannisters, but also snakes and scavengers. They will rip your wings, chain you, pluck all of your feathers. They will feasts on your corpse, as one's death or downfall is the elevation of other."

"There is still the stag"

"But the stag have no claws or fangs. And male stags always fought for dominance, bumping heads and their antlers. Stannis and Renly Baratheon also want the throne, believe me."

"Things in Vale are so much simpler than the south."

"I know" Myrna leaned to him in his arms "That is why I prefer this place more than my old home"

* * *

In a week, Ronan has give a proper burial for his father. The ceremony is solemn and thankfully, no trouble whatsoever, aside from the time Mother Lysa try to get closer to breastfeed Robin when he's hungry. Robin cried again, but thankfully no shaking fit. Still, it's pretty embarrassing, especially in front of the royal family.

After the burial, everyone start to prepare to leave and head out to Winterfell. Ronan has double checked everything. Their food supplies, men he selected to be brought with him, horses, weapons, falcons. He have ordered extra men to guard the castle while he was away, and extra men at the Gates of the Moons. Ser Nestor have raised an eyebrow on this but he could see that the older men must think that it's because Ronan will leave longer than he used to since Myrna's pregnancies.

Mother Lysa refused to talk to him. If she's talking, it's usually that she demand that Robin is returned to her care. Ronan has put his foot down on that matter. Mother Lysa will never breastfeed Robin again, nor Robin will suckle again. Imagine his anger and disgust when his little brother tried to after his wife's breasts. With a stern tone and sharp eyes, Ronan has sit next to Robin every single day in every meal time so Robin finished everything. Half loaf of bread, chicken, hard boiled eggs, apples and blueberries, carrots, green leaves, butter and honey. It seems to be more than he used to eat but Ronan eat more than this when he was Robin's age. It seems to work, he have less shaking fits and seems to gain weight.

Ronan spent sparse time with the royal family, with King Robert as exception. Myrna is the one who keep them company. She let Tommen and Myrcella played with their children. Myrna showed the princess some of her best embroideries and the girl loved them all so much she asked Myrna to come to teach her. She refused, naturally. Myrna already got her hands full with caring for their children and Robin, taking care of the household and keeping Mother Lysa at bay. But she gave Myrcella a pair of beautiful embroidered handkerchiefs. One silk and one lace. Both has been scented with lily oil. The sweet princess is very delighted.

Tommen liked his falcons and ask him to give him one. Ronan refused, since there is a fair chance that Joffrey would kill it to torment his brother. The boy is placated when he told him that he will brought his some of his falcons with him. He'll leave the care of the falcons in the castle to Faulkner, a falconer that has worked for him for years and Myrna.

Then the time have arrived for them to leave. Ronan bid farewell to Myrna and his children. Myrna looked so pale as she hold Artair. Ronan takes turn to kiss her then Rowena, Ronald, Artair and Myrna again. Mother Lysa and Robin seems glad that he left but Ronan has give instructions to Maester Colemon, the servants and the guards regarding the two. No breastfeed or coddle whatsoever.

And so he mount his horse and descent from the mountains with the King's party. To the north they march. The journey is long and hard but Ronan paid no mind. He kept his eyes wide open. It was weeks later when they finally caught glimpse of Winterfell. When they arrived at the castle's gates, Ronan saw auburn hairs and direwolves. And then there's the unmistakable figure of Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark of Winterfell at the front.

Wolves, falcons, lions and stags have gathered and it is still just the beginning.

Ronan must keep his eyes wide open or they will tear him apart

Nothing escape the falcon's eyes

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Yeah I know, the Starks only appear at the end, it sucks. I promise that the next POV is one of the Starks though**

**Cersei and Jaime did 'it' while in Winterfell, what stop them to do it at Eyrie?**

**Yes, Myrna is actually that observant. She has spent most of her life watching the game played by the adults. And don't forget, Olenna Tyrell aka the Queen of Thorns is the big boss of the Tyrell. Of course she'll pick up some stuff.**

**I think it's time for someone to act tough toward Robin. **

**I've checked the ASOIAF in the internet. Everyone think that Robin has epilepsy and diabetes. I'm not sure about the latter but I agree that Robin seems to have epilepsy. Again, I checked the internet. Ketogenic diet (high fat) seems to work on ****epileptic children. It's good for Robin, I think, at least he will not be _that _skinny.**

**I'm sorry if you found the story boring**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**


	9. Arya

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_Arya_

Arya watched in interest as her father greet the king. The king is really fat and his slim wife shows the contrast between the two. Queen Cersei is certainly beautiful. Long shiny blond hair, green eyes to match her tiara and flawless skin. The royal children inherited their mother golden locks and eyes. Arya rolled her eyes when her sister Sansa looked at Prince Joffrey dreamily. The prince looked haughty and bored to her. She turned her gaze to the tall, handsome blonde man donned in armour, that must be Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer. And not far from him is Tyrion Lannister, better known as the Imp, waddling.

And then the cry of a falcon reach her ear. Arya's interest spiked when a young man catch up with the dwarf. He is tall with broad shoulders. Dark brown hair slightly passing his shoulders. The man is dressed in blue and white. The front of his blue vast is an intricate embroidery of that shaped like wings. Arya might not know a lot of embroidery, but from this distance she knew that it is done by someone more skilled by Sansa or Septa Mordane. A falcon flew and landed on his right shoulder. It was then Arya realised.

This man must be Ronan Arryn, the new Protector of Vale and their cousin.

Arya watched as Father pulled him to a tight hug and then pet his falcon. Mother followed suit, though not petting the falcon. Arya would love to take a closer look. Then Father and the king made their way to the crypts, to pay respect to Lyanna Stark, leaving them alone. The Queen and the royal children went inside to warm up. Sansa followed suit, eager to talk to them. Arya rolled her eyes. Then she heard more falcon cries. Remembering that Ronan Arryn had care for falcons ever since he is younger than Arya, it made her even more curious. She glanced at Ronan who is talking with Mother. Quickly she made her way to one of Arryn carriages outside the gates.

Without any problem Arya easily found a wagon that seems to keep the falcons, since there are lots on noise inside. She peeked from behind and see cages containing eagles. All of them have a weird helmet like object covering their eyes. Helmet thing aside, all of the falcons are beautiful. They all have different colours and the feathers looked so smooth. Each of them have a blue band around their foot, no doubt to mark their ownership. Arya about to climb on to take a closer look when Nymeria growled. Arya turned to see Ronan standing behind her, hands folded and a large falcon perched on his shoulder. Both of them stared down at her with sharp eyes Arya can't help but shiver.

"...You really looked like Lady Lyanna"

Arya blinked at that. They said their aunt Lyanna who has passed away was very beautiful but to call her to be similar like her? Arya Horseface? Ronan Arryn continue to study her and then at Nymeria. "Gods, you must have drive your family crazy with that wolf blood of yours" He smiled at her. "What's your name, little maid?"

"Arya. And you Ronan Arryn. Our cousin from Vale"

"If I have to be honest, I rather see you as my niece. Lord Ned is like a brother to me. His kin is my kin too. That includes your half brother Jon."

The last part surprised her so much. Arya stared to those two dark brown eyes and found nothing but sincerity. Right then Arya decided that she like Ronan Arryn. Nymeria circled and sniffed Ronan before licked his hand once and returned to her side. It looks like Nymeria has decided as well.

"What are those?" She pointed to the helmet things.

"Those are hoods for falcon. Falcon become all quiet and calm when you cover its eyes. When one is being aggressive, putting on one of this will stop it."

How nice. "I wish you can do the same to people" She would love it if she can just put those hood on Sansa, Jeyne or Septa Mordane and then they will shut up.

"Trust me, I thought the same thing a long time ago but sadly, people are not falcons" He ran a hand over his falcon's head. Nymeria sit up straight and stare at the falcon with curious eyes. "Do you want to pet Roi?" Ronan moved his falcon to his right hand and lowered it to Arya so she can pet it. Arya ran her fingers on its smooth feathers. Roi cocked its head on her.

"Do I really look like Aunt Lyanna?" Arya can't help but get curious.

"Well" They watched Roi jumped onto Nymeria's back "I have yet to be born when she was your age so I have no idea what she looked like as a child. But if you grow your hair a little longer, your resemblance will show. You're still a child, wait a couple more years and you will bloom." He then stare at her again "You like swords, Arya?"

"Yes" she answered without missing a beat. "I always more interested in watching my brothers train than to sit and do my needlework"

Ronan let out a chuckle "Just like Lady Lyanna. Now, I don't steal so I can't get you one of those wooden swords for practice without having your parents heard about it but I have an old bow you can use. What say you? Want to learn how to shoot arrows?"

If Ronan ever want to prank someone, Arya will gladly help him, no matter when and where.

* * *

"-and then I stuffed her bed with sheep dung! Sansa smelled so bad the next morning no one can get close to her!" Arya laughing out loud as she finished her story. Her arms and shoulders are sore from pulling the bow's string and her shots are so lousy only one made it all the way to the target, and it misses. But she doesn't mind. It might not be swords but she liked it.

"That's not really nice Arya" Ronan said with a serious look just like Father's. He draw the string and releases the arrow, hitting it on the bull-eye, creating a perfect circle along with his previous arrows. "You may have differences with her and she may drives you crazy, but you two are related by blood. And you don't know how much one something meant for you after you lose it."

"I would not feel anything by glad when Sansa's gone" Arya bitterly said

"Gone as in she's leaving this place or as in she's leaving this world?"

Arya can't answer that, so she hung her head low.

"See, Arya? You may dislike your sister but you do care for her. You don't want her to die"

"I don't think Sansa will ever like me though. I'm not perfect like her. I don't like to dress up, learn dancing, gossiped. And I certainly don't like doing needlework." The old feeling of frustration start to building up inside her again.

"Oh girl, you don't have to like your sister. You don't have to force yourself to live up as the lady Westeros had in mind. You can be your own lady"

Arya do not quite understand. Her own lady? "What do you mean by that?"

Ronan lowered his bow and turned to him. "Now Arya. What kind of person that is a 'lady'?"

Arya thought for a second "Someone who is beautiful, can sing, can sew. Someone boring and stupid."

"Now then, what kind of 'beauty' we're talking about?"

Her thoughts when to her mother and the queen "Someone with nice face, smooth hair, flawless skin? Blond hair?"

"True. That is what Westerosi thinks. But outside of Westeros, people have a different definition of beauty. Do you know that there is a tribe out there that found wide lips beautiful? Their women can actually fit a plate in their mouths. The wider the plate they can fit in, the more beautiful they are. I'm not joking."

Arya pictured Sansa fit a whole plate in her mouth and start to laugh. Perhaps the definition of a 'lady' here really is different with the world outside. Ronan continue

"So, if you can't become the lady your sister is, be a lady that only you can become. A warrior lady like Visenya, Rhaenys, or Nymeria. That kind of lady is definitely not boring."

"No, but" Arya bit her lip. "I don't think my parent will allow me"

"Parents," Ronan knelt beside her. "Always want the best for their children. I know so, I have children on my own. Your parents must think that being a lady is the best life you could have. You may don't like it but sometimes parents know best."

"You think it's best for me to be like Sansa?"

"Why Arya. If I thought being a lady like Sansa is best for you, why would I teach you how to wield a bow? Besides, I think you would make a promising fighter. Still need to be polished but promising nonetheless. Wildling women are able to fight as well and they are from the North. A thousands years old wall separating this land doesn't mean that the Northern girls on this side can't fight as well. The road to become a fighter is long and harsh but who knows? Perhaps you will be the first warrior lady of Winterfell."

Warrior Lady of Winterfell. Arya liked the sound of that.

"You have a daughter right? Will you train her to be a warrior lady as well?" Maybe she will have a friend which is a girl that like the same things as her.

"I don't know. She's too young to hold a needle, moreover a sword. Only time will tell for sure. But she shall wield a bow. Falcons, male or female, they take care of themselves, feed itself, defend themselves. They are armed with wings, talons and beak. One way or another, my children must be able to feed and defend themselves with their own hands."

Arya looked at her cousin in awe. She wouldn't mind to marry a man like Ronan, but he is already taken. Nonetheless, she like his views.

"Come, let us return. Your family must be wondering where you gone off by now." Ronan gathered his bow and arrows. Arya clutched to her bow. "Yes, you can keep it. But be careful so no one will see it" The Young Falcon smiled at her. Arya then hugged him out of gratefulness.

"Hey, can you become my ward? Me and Brandon too. The both of us can be your ward. That way you can teach us things"

"One step at a time, little she-wolf. One step at a time"

It was when the two about to reach the castle Nymeria suddenly howls, followed by the howls of other dire wolves.

Bran has fallen from a tower and now in comatose state.

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**Okay, here's some explanation about Ronan's views.**

** First, about women. By now you all noticed that Ronan seems to have feminist views. Now let's list females with significant roles in his life. There's Lysa, his stepmother but we know how their relationship is. Then there's Lyanna, since Ronan is old enough to have significant memories of her. And then Myrna. Before Myrna, Lyanna is probably the only young female Ronan spent a lot of his time with. Remember, Jon took Ned under his wing so Ronan must have met her at some point. The tomboy Lyanna must have contributed in Ronan's view about women. In the books it is mentioned that Lyanna was skilled in horse riding and using swords (branches to be exact but you get the point). For a little boy with no significant female in his life before, Lyanna must be a very interesting person. **

**And it has been mentioned in the first chapter that Ronan respects women for their pain and suffering in going through pregnancy and giving birth thanks to Lysa. The respect surely have grown after marrying Myrna and had her bore his children. And Arya is said to resemble Lyanna, Ronan wouldn't find it weird if she train with weapons.**

**Ronan's view of child rearing.**

**Remember, Ned has taken a six year old Bran to watch an execution, it wouldn't be weird if Ronan train his children from early age. And as you may have noticed, just like the Starks and wolves, Ronan use a lot of references relating to falcons. Falcons pushed their off spring off the nest so they could learn how to fly. And they will keep doing it until the younger ones get the hang of it. And falcons are solitary creatures. They only gather to mate or migrate. If falcons take care of themselves, his children have to be able to do the same. Harsh, I know, but the world they live in is harsh too. And Ronan has pretty much get used with the fact that his father never around.**

**Oh and... : misschocoholic. /art/ Lord-and-Lady-of-Eyrie-426397162 (don't forget to delete the spaces)**

**I'm sorry if you found the story boring**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**


	10. Jon Snow

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASOIAF series and Game of Thrones TV show

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_Jon Snow_

The atmosphere in the castle has become gloomy and depressing since Bran's fall.

Bran's direwolf have been stayed up all night, howling outside of the window of Bran's room. Everyone looked tired and grim. His stepmother has yet take a step away from Bran's bed, staying up all night next to him. Maester Luwin has asked her to rest but she woman stubbornly refused, not wanting to leave Bran if he's...

Breaking fast is a gloomy affair as well. Everyone looking at their plate, distraught, and clearly no one have that much appetite. Jon don't have much appetite himself, sick with worry for Bran. That and he feels guilty. The day he depart to the Wall is coming near and he will either leave a comatose Bran or attend a funeral first... No, Bran will live. He might not be around when he woke up, but his younger brother will wake up and recover...

Jon looked up when Ronan Arryn joined their table. Today he wear a less rich embroidery, but the embroidery today is beautifully subtle. His sharp eyes looking grim as well. "Good morning all" He greeted them, taking a seat next to a surprised Jon. He turned to him "Are you uncomfortable with me sitting next to you?"

Jon wanted to say yes but decided not to. "...No..." Ronan Arryn stared at him before nodding. He didn't like his eyes. They seem to see everything and read him easily. Why would a Lord like him sit and eat with a bastard like him? Jon can't help but get curious. Was it because he share the same name as his deceased father? The previous Lord of Eyrie? The name Jon is quite common in Westeros...

"I met Maester Luwin on my way here" The lord suddenly spoke up "Your brother will likely to survive but his spine is broken. He'll live but he shall never be able to walk again"

Jon's heart crushed hearing that. Bran is such an active boy, who likes to move around and climbing on things. To not be able to move at all must be a cruel torture for him. And if that not bad enough, Bran will never realised his dream to become a knight, not in his condition.

"When do you think he will wake up Ronan?" His sister Arya asked him.

"I'm not sure but as long as he have the will to live, he will be all right" Ronan said wisely as he cut his sausage.

How can he still be able to eat when Bran still unconscious?

"Bran was always a good climber. He never fall before" Arya continues. "And he had climbed that tower before."

Ronan lifted his cup to take a sip. It was only for a fleeting moment but Jon sees something flickered in his eyes. "I see..."

"Now Bran can't become your ward" Arya looked even more sad now "We can't become knights together now"

Jon blinked. Arya have shown interest in weapons and knights, but never actually expressing the wish to become one. His other sister, Sansa, sniffed at that.

"You're a girl Arya. Girls don't become knights. They become ladies"

Arya having none of that of course. "Visenya, Rhaenys, Nymeria are warriors and they are women. And they're good at it. Why can't I become like them?"

"They can't be called ladies Arya. They wield swords and go to battles. That's what men do. Not ladies. True ladies don't wield swords"

"So you mean girls should just sit and wait till they are rescued?!"

Sansa about to reply but Ronan spoke first.

"Girls. Please. Not when your brother Bran is still unconscious on his bed. Don't trouble your parents more than they can take now. Now sit and finish your food."

Arya, glaring at Sansa, sit and grab her fork. Sansa, glaring back, primly put butter on her bread. Jon exchanged looks with Robb. Rickon, not clearly understanding, looked at them confused. Ronan watching over them, sharp brown eyes following their every move.

Jon distinctively wonder if this how preys felt like when a predator is so near to them.

* * *

A few days after that, Bran still haven't show any sign of waking up. Meanwhile everyone is preparing to leave. The king's party is to return to King's Landing, with his father as the new Hand of King and his sisters. On the other hand, Jon will go to the Wall to join the Night's Watch, with Tyrion Lannister joining the party, since he want to see the Wall.

The only one who seems to be thrilled to go is Sansa. They have announced her betrothal with the Crown Prince, Joffrey. Jon don't like the younger boy. He's so rude and arrogant. He hoped Sansa will see what kind of person he is before she got hurt. At least Arya see what kind of person he is. That girl is smart. She can protect Sansa from Joffrey, if they can put aside their differences.

He had just left Arya's room. His sister is so thrilled receiving the sword he has presented to her. She named it Needle. Jon can't help but feel sad. He will never meet her again. He may be still be able to return to Winterfell in the future, but as recruiter. He can't no longer call this place home.

A falcon cry caught his ears. Jon turned to see Ronan Arryn leaning a window, his falcon perched next to him. Both master and pet turned their sharp eyes on his form. "Done saying good bye to your sister?" Jon didn't answer. The lord must have seen him going to Arya's room. "I assume she liked her present? She's small so you must give her a thin sword" A small chuckle escape his lips at Jon's surprised look. "I went to the smith the other day. I was the sword. It's too thin for any men's liking, so it must be for someone small, like Arya."

"Was it you that give her the notion to become a knight?" Jon asked.

"Yes" The older man answered right away, not denying it "She has too much wolf blood in her to become the proper lady Westeros had in mind. Becoming a warrior lady suited her better. And don't say I'm wrong" Indeed, Jon can't help but agree that Arya will never be a lady like Sansa. "And it's a good thing you armed her. King's Landing is not the safest place in the world. Add in her wolf blood, Arya definitely won't like it there." Again, Jon agree with him there. Ronan didn't say anything else, but to stare at him.

Jon stare back. His father have spoken fondly of Ronan Arryn but Jon is yet to be sure what to make of this man. He is a lord but he is polite to a bastard like Jon, in fact, he seems like he doesn't care about his status at all. Still, his gaze making him uncomfortable.

"I heard you are going to join the Night's Watch" He spoke suddenly. "I'm going to be frank, most of the members there are criminals. Thieves, rapists, murderers, all sorts of people. It has become a place of exiles for the unwanted in the Seven Kingdoms. You might be the only one with honour there, and you might find the place to be like hell." The Arryn paused "Are you sure you still want to go?"

"Yes, I will go." Jon answered with certainty in his voice. He looked to Ronan Arryn right in the eye, forcing himself not flinch under the scrutinising gaze.

After a moment of staring contest, Ronan Arryn spoke up "Jon Snow, can I ask you a favour?" Jon blinked and Ronan continues, "As soon as you arrive at the Wall, can you send me a raven? Or to Eyrie. Whichever works. And don't stop sending messages unless you are by no means in a situation that you can't write. I want to hear the situation at the Wall."

Jon blinked again "Why?"

Ronan Arryn's face turned grim, "Because Jon Snow, there are signs that ugly things will happen. My father's death is just the beginning. I'm afraid that there are hidden triggers here and there. There could be one or two at the Wall as well. You may think that I am being paranoid, but as what you Starks said..." His face turned even grimmer "Winter is coming"

None of them spoke for a moment, not even the falcon. Jon stared at Ronan. So that's what he want? Him to spy on his soon to be brothers at the Wall? Jon's honour won't allow him to say yes but looking at Ronan's serious look, Jon can't help but think again. True, from what he heard about Jon Arryn, his death is unnatural. If his father is fine on the day and suddenly dies upon the morrow, Jon wouldn't believe it too. The increase of wildlings attacks could possibly be what Ronan called trigger as well. And the lord is asking him a favour, not ordering him. Jon can refuse.

Only he didn't "All right" he finally said "But there might be not many things to tell."

"Thank you" Ronan looked visibly relieved. "It never hurt to keep your eyes open. It'll pay to notice things, even the smallest, unimportant detail. And speaking of details..." The Lord of Arryn stared at him again.

"_You are a Stark through and through_." Ronan put so much emphasise on that one sentence "I don't care with your bastard status. You are a wolf and will always be a wolf."

Jon don't know why, but those words affected him deeply. The falcon flew from the window and perched itself on his right shoulder. It gazes at him. Ronan Arryn's gaze fixated on him too, but this time, there's something in his eyes. Jon not sure what, but he's like to think that... That...

Ronan Arryn sees him as his equal.

The Young Falcon acknowledged him

* * *

**And done**

**Sorry for the long wait, I found myself trapped with writer block. I'm okay with Jon Snow but for some reason I found his POV to be challenging.**

**You already know Ronan's feminist views about female so don't be surprised if he's kind towards bastards as well. Don't forget, in the books Eyrie depends on Mya Stone, a bastard to bring them supplies. In a way their lives depends on a bastard and a female. Can't exactly act all high and mighty towards someone that can decide your life. **

**Also, there's this famous theory of Jon Snow being the son of Lyanna and Rhaegar. I must say I agree. Ned is too honourable for his own good (we all know where that lead him in the end) and he didn't give much hint about his 'unfaithfulness'. On the other hand, it is mentioned several times of Lyanna's wolf blood and that Arya looked like her. It certainly is possible that Lyanna's Stark traits domineering over Rhaegar's Targaryen traits in Jon. You know, biology stuff. Dominant genes versus recessive genes. Ronan must have noticed the Stark-ness in Jon and connect the dots, thanks to his falcon eye. Hence the emphasise and wolf. **

**I'm working 3 chapters at the same time so please don't be angry if the next update will take a while**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**


	11. Sansa

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASOIAF series and Game of Thrones TV show

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_Sansa_

Sansa's life is getting better and better, just like in fairytales.

First, she is to come with her father to King's Landing due to his appointment as the new Hand of King. Sansa is delighted, she's going to go to the capital and meet with more high born ladies than there is in the North and the knights and tourneys. Second, she is betrothed to Prince Joffrey, the future king of the Seven Kingdoms, and her to be his future queen. It is like a dream.

Of course, there is a small price to pay. Arya have to come. King's Landing might will shape her to be a proper lady but knowing Arya, it will be difficult. Still, not even Arya can foil her mood now.

Right now they are stopping at Kingsroad, the grandest and longest highway in the Seven Kingdoms. It is a tiring journey, but it is worth the effort to go to King's Landing. Four different banners can be seen in their party. The black stag of Baratheon, golden lion of Lannister, silver direwolf of Stark and blue falcon of Arryn.

Sansa and her siblings first saw their cousin Ronan Arryn when the royal family came. The new Lord of Arryn is quite easy on the eye, even though Joffrey and Jaime Lannister are better looking than he is. Still, his appearance become more regal with his clothing. Sansa has seen his tunic and vest up close, they always have beautiful embroidery on them. Subtle from afar but rich up close. When Lord Ronan told her that his wife sewed them, Sansa become curious. His wife Lady Myrna seems to be an interesting lady, since she sew her own maiden cloak. But Sansa don't mind, she found sewing your own maiden cloak to be lovely. To put your feelings of joy and love in each thread as you stick the needle to the cloak, decorating it with your heart poured out. It must have felt magical. Maybe she should sew her own maiden cloak. She'll ask her father and the queen about that in the future.

Lady's ears twitched as there are cries of falcons outside. It must be Lord Ronan's. He brought at least a dozen of them. Yesterday he let all of them fly, to stretch their wings. It is quite the sight. When they returned, one or two of the falcons brought back rabbits. Sansa can't deny, Lord Ronan looked a bit like the princes in the stories when his biggest falcon perched on his arms, wind blew his hair.

Arya seems to like him. She either spend time with the butcher boy Micah or with Lord Ronan. A lord like Lord Ronan is very much preferable than a butcher boy, but Sansa don't like how he encourage Arya's unladylike behaviour. He teach her how to use a bow, and let her ride with him. One time Sansa saw him teaching Arya a bit about hawking. He let her wear his special gauntlet and have his falcon perched on her arm. He also do the same to Micah.

Sansa don't understand. Why would Lord Ronan show such interest in Arya and a butcher boy? It would be better for him to spend time with Joffrey or Tommen. He could teach them more knowledge and skills. Not that Joffrey need it anyway. Her prince is already perfect. But still, it's not appropriate for Arya to spend so much time in the company of those with lower status than hers and to act unladylike.

After making herself presentable, Sansa made her way out of the tent, with Lady followed her on her side. More than few adults glanced her way, but it most likely because they never seen a direwolf like Lady. She looked around the tents, looking for companions.

Sansa held her breath when a man suddenly appear in front of her, almost colliding. The man is wearing an armour but he just stare at her. "Pardon me, Ser..." Sansa moved back but only to bump to Sandor Clegane instead. He easily towered her and his burn didn't make it any easier for her to look at him.

"Did I frighten you so much girl?" The Hound glanced at the other man "Or is it him that make you shake? He frightens me too. Look at that face."

Sansa turned around to face the man again "I'm sorry if I offended you, Ser" He just stare at them and walked past them. "Why won't he speak to me?"

"He isn't very talkative for years." Sandor Clegane answered. "Since the Mad King have his tongue ripped out with hot pincers."

"Speaks very well with his sword though" A new voice joined them. Sansa whirled to see the golden haired Prince Joffrey walked to them, smiling. "Sey Ilyn Payne, the King's Justice." He smiled at her. Sansa smiled back but didn't say anything.

"What is it, sweetling?" The prince hold her chin. Sansa didn't trust herself too speak, her heart beating fast. "Does the Hound frighten you?" The prince looked up to his bodyguard. "Off you go. You're scaring the lady." Sandor Clegane bowed slightly at him before turning around and walk away. "The sun is finely shining" He looked up to the sky and smiled at her "Come walk with me"

Her heart fluttered at that. Composing herself, she pat Lady's fur. "Stay, Lady" The direwolf blinked at her.

Following her beloved Prince Joffrey, they made their way towards the river.

* * *

When they arrived on the river, Joffrey is already flushed from summerwine. He offered some to her but Sansa politely refused. "We're only allowed to drink a cup during feasts."

"My princess can drink as much as she wants" Joffrey insisted. He offered her the flask again. Feeling that it would be impolite to refuse, Sansa took it and drink.

When she put down the flask, Sansa sees Lord Ronan showing Arya and the butcher's boy his sword, going to stances and thrusting it to the air. The children followed suit, thrusting wooden sticks to the air. Sansa scrunched her nose. She should tell father later about this, so he can talk to Lord Ronan about his bad influence on Arya.

"Arya? Lord Ronan?"

The two of them along with Mycah turned to them. "What are you doing here? Leave us alone" Arya rudely said.

Lord Ronan is at least courteous as he sheath back his sword. "Prince Joffrey. Lady Sansa." He nodded at both of them. "Do you enjoy your ride together?" He eyed the prince sharply. Sansa don't like his eyes, or the way Lord Ronan looked at her beloved prince.

"Is that your sister?" Joffrey asked. Sansa, embarrassed, nodded. Then he looked at Lord Ronan "What are you doing?"

"I'm showing them how to use a sword Your Grace. Of course, they can't wield an actual sword so sticks it is."

Joffrey turn his gaze to Mycah. "And who are you, boy?"

"Mycah," the older boy muttered, averted his eyes "M'Prince"

"He's the butcher's boy," Sansa told him.

"And my friend" Arya said sharply. "Now leave us alone"

"A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, is it?" Joffrey swung down from his mount, sword in hand. "Pick up your sword, butcher's boy," he said, amusement in his eye. "Let us see how good you are."

Lord Ronan placed himself between them in an instant. "I just showed them how to use a sword, Your Grace. Just earlier. Mycah have absolutely no experience in sword fight. And all he had is a wooden stick. Against your real steel sword, it will be unfair."

Joffrey looked up to the lord, sizing him up. "Then how about you taking his place? I want to see how good you are, _Young Falcon_." He sneered at the nickname. "This should be interesting." Joffrey pointed his sword at him. Lord Ronan didn't say anything. Instead he raised his sword, still sheathed in its scabbard. "Are you kidding me? Pull out your sword. I am not a child."

"You are a twelve years old boy, Prince Joffrey" Lord Ronan said silently "Twelve years old is still counted as a child. And a boy means that you are yet a man. And a child should not use real steel. But since you won't sheath your sword anyway, I will."

"We'll see if you still think I'm a child when I am done with you" Joffrey smirked and swing his swords at him.

Lord Ronan didn't even blink. He parried Joffrey's attack and managed to push him back. In a movement too quick for Sansa to process, Lord Ronan has poked the tip of his scabbard to Joffrey's armpit, then neck, elbow, and shoulder. Joffrey couldn't keep up and start to swing his sword wildly, forcing the lord to take a step back. When he raised his sword above his head, Lord Ronan already make a move, poking underneath his chin with the tip of his scabbard. Joffrey, surprised, stumbled back and fell on his butt. His sword fling out from his grasps, fell near Sansa's feet.

Arya whooped in excitement as Lord Ronan made his way to the fallen Joffrey. Sansa gasped and about to get closer to help Joffrey get up, making the tip of his sword underneath her skirt. Joffrey, without looking at her, grabbed Lion's Tooth's hilt and pull, accidentally slash Sansa's foot.

Sansa screamed in pain as blood gushes out from the cut and immediately fell over. Joffrey didn't spare a single glance at her as he tried to get up but Arya already there, hitting his hand with her stick, making him drop it. Lord Ronan slid the sword further away from Joffrey with his foot and Arya about to pick it up. Joffrey back to his feet and yelled obscene, terrible words towards Arya as he pushes her off. He picked up his sword and swing it at her. Lord Ronan is quick on his feet and Lion's Tooth clashed to their cousin's sword, still sheathed. Suddenly Nymeria appeared and bite his sword, making him drop it again. Then the direwolf jumped to him.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Joffrey squirmed underneath Nymeria, eyes full of fear. Arya picked up the sword and using her whole strength and weight, throw the weapon towards the river. And it is gone with a loud splash.

"Mycah. Go to Lord Stark. Tell him what happened," said Lord Ronan calmly as he crouched down next to Sansa, not paying attention to Joffrey. Mycah nervously nodded and run to the camp's direction as quick as his legs can carry him. "Sansa, let me look at your foot."

Sansa sobbed in pain as he lifted her skirt slightly, enough to let him look at her slashed ankle. This day is now ruined and her ankle hurt so much. She barely hear Lord Ronan saying something as he ripped his sleeve and wrapped the cloth around her bleeding ankle. He picked her up and set her on her horse. Sansa distinctively heard him calling Arya and Nymerya and in her daze her horse start to walk off with Lord Ronan behind her, holding the reins.

"My prince..." Sansa managed to cry out and looked over Lord Ronan's shoulder. Joffrey is on the ground, bruised and scraped from his fall. He looked at her in the eye and Sansa can see nothing but the vilest contempt.

* * *

A whimper escaped Sansa's lips as the maester tend her ankle. Septa Mordane is with her, keeping her company. Lady licked her hand to comfort her. Lord Ronan is there too, standing on the back, watching the maester's every move. When the maester finished bandaging her ankle and left, he spoke.

"I think it will best for everyone if this betrothal is dissolved, Lady Sansa."

Sansa, already suffering from the pain on her ankle and the disappointment from today, lose her composure. "Nonononono. You can't. Joffrey is my true love. I love him. You can't separate us. You can't. I am to marry him and to give birth to his beautiful golden babies."

There's something in Lord Ronan's eyes that Sansa don't like, as she finished talking. "Septa Mordane, could you leave us alone? I wish to have a private conversation with my cousin here." Septa Mordane visibly looked confused, but did as he bid. When she left, Lord Ronan left his spot and made his way to her, crouching in front of her.

"Lady Sansa" he started with a chiding tone, "You are still eleven. You're too young to know about love. What you had for Prince Joffrey is simply admiration, a silly adoration of a child. Idolatry. You just met him. You don't know anything about him. How can you love someone you are not familiar with?"

"But I do love him," Sansa fired back defiantly. "I love him. Joffrey is my perfect prince. He is just like the princes from the stories. Tall, blond hair, green eyes-"

"So your love for him is based on stories? Fairytales?" Lord Ronan raised an eyebrow. "Joffrey is not like the ones from those stories. Far from it. There are men out there much more suitable for you-"

"But I don't want them! I want Joffrey!" Sansa glared at him. "I am his Jonquil, he is my Florian! We are destined to be together! I will stand by his side as he lead the Seven Kingdoms. I love him! And Joffrey loves me! I know he is! He is as happy as I am when they announce our betrothal!"

Lord Ronan gives her a mirthless smile. "Sansa" he hold her hand "Life is not the same as fairytales. Some things just won't happen the way we wanted it to be. You cannot base your life on them. You can dream about it, but you just can't base your entire life on fairytales. It won't be fair for everyone. People won't act the way you wanted them to act. Like Arya who don't want to be a lady, Joffrey do not fit the image of you had in mind for the 'perfect prince'. They are not dolls you can move around and change their clothing. These are living, breathing people. They are not tools you can use to fulfil your fantasy. Do you understand?"

Sansa still want to said something back, but remembering herself to be courteous, she nods. "But please... Don't break our betrothal..."

The lord shook his head. "I'm afraid I have to do this Sansa. I'm going to talk to your father and the king, persuade them to not continue this betrothal. This is for your own good. In your eyes Joffrey is a blond haired prince who is heir to the throne. But I knew him longer than you. He is not as perfect as you thought he would be. You won't be able to find it in you any love to give him."

He then squeezed her hand gently, "I'm afraid the time when you realised that life is not a song will come sooner. Do me one thing. Love your pack more than the lions, Sansa. Don't trade your family for a boy you barely know, for fantasy is no more than an illusion to hide what the world really is. Hate me if you want. But I warn you. King's Landing is no dreamland. It is the place full of horrible people dressed in fine silks and velvets to hide who they really are. They are all liars and won't afraid to skin you, in order to save their own skin."

Dark brown meet blue

"Don't just sing the words they taught you. Sometimes you need to _howl" _

* * *

**I'm really sorry for hurting Sansa, but I need to do this. **

**I don't like Sansa at the beginning. I really don't. She's so sickeningly naive it made me facepalm. But I don't blame her. The adults taught her to be a lady, a bird as Sandor put it. Like the girls living there and in the past, Sansa is taught to be feminine and only dream to marry someone. Gender issues people, you know how they are. Be glad that we live on the 21st century. And please don't forget. Sansa is 11 YEARS OLD. An 11 year old me watched High School Musical and want to fit in. It is similar to Sansa who listen/read fairytales and want to be surrounded by ladies. Just admit it female readers. There are times when you are young you want to be a princess and have a handsome guy swoop you off your feet. Yes, Sansa have her bad moments. But don't blame a preteen girl living on Middle Ages like place such as Sansa to be dreaming such things.**

**Truth to be told, I think Sansa will be the one who survive till the very very end. She did quite well for a girl that can't use sword like Arya and her warg abilities not as good as the rest of her siblings, she survived _Joffrey _with courtesy alone (and Sandor and Tyrion). Almost every female in the series have their awesome moment (Daenerys, Catelyn, Arya, even Olenna), I can't wait for Sansa's. I bet it would be badass.**

**And Ronan kick Joffrey's butt. I know you'll like that. I hope you do understand the fighting scene, I'm not good at it. So when it comes to fighting and war scenes, don't expect much ****from me, okay people?**

**The next POV will be Ned's and the chapter after that, we will take a look at Eyrie.**

**Please review**

**NO FLAME**


	12. Ned

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASOIAF series and Game of Thrones TV show

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_Eddard_

Ned let out a sigh of relief when he saw Ronan Arryn and his guards brought back his youngest daughter Arya to the camp. Ronan has seated Arya in front of him on his horse. The girl is covered in dirt as he got closer to her. The girl start to sob when she saw him. Quickly Ned helped her get off the horse pulled her to his tight embrace. She is shaking in his arms.

"I'm sorry" She sobbed against his shirt, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"I know child" Ned stroke her hair. "Are you hurt?"

"No... Just hungry... I ate some berries in the woods but that is all. There's nothing else."

"I'll tell them to prepare food for you. Now, you should go and take a bath and change to clean clothing." Arya tearfully nodded and Ned let Septa Mordane take her away to get cleaned up. Ned sighed as he straighten himself up.

"She released her direwolf" Ned turned around to see Ronan Arryn get down from his horse and walking to his direction, eyes fixed on the retreating form of Arya and Septa Mordane. "That way the queen won't be able to get her hands on it. But..." He grimaced "There's still one more here."

Ned just stayed silent, watching the young lord. Jon's son, Ronan, has grown up a lot since he last saw him years ago. Gone is the boy who used to follow them around, in front of him now is the new Lord of Eyrie, father of three and an advisor for the king. And he is just 20 years old. Quite the feat. He didn't say anything but Ned knew that the boy- no, man doesn't want to be here, as much as Ned don't want to go to King's Landing. But King Robert has gave the order and they have to obey.

"Thank you for finding my daughter..."

"You will do the same thing."

There was silence between them until Ned spoke up "Do you really think that the betrothal between Sansa and Prince Joffrey should be dissolved?"

"Not should, **Must**" Ronan put so much emphasise on the last word. "She'll beg to you to end this betrothal when she found out Joffrey's true nature. Look, he has not gone to see her even once to apologise. All he did is to walk around and tell aloud everyone who's willing to listen that Arya, the butcher boy Mycah and Nymeria attacked him. And that I'm trying to cut him to pieces. Did you see any cut made by a sword on the boy? Or I'm intending to commit murder on a member of the royal family?"

The notion of Ronan wanting to hurt, moreover cut someone to pieces is laughable. No, unimaginable. Joffrey is all talk but have no proof. Aside from scrapes that clearly came from falling and a bite mark on his arm, the boy is fine. And he still moaned around and complaining, showing no chivalry at all. And the fact that Arya, his small, skinny daughter able to defeat him, is something even more absurd.

But it did happened.

A few hours later, the King summoned all of them to Darry's great hall. Ned, Arya, Sansa and Ronan entered the hall while Robert, Queen Cersei and Prince Joffrey are already there. Ned noticed that the prince throw Ronan hateful looks, not bothering to hide it. And he didn't even spare a glance to the Starks.

"It's best if we get the business done quickly." Robert said

"And what business is that?" Ned put ice in his voice.

"Now that everyone is present, I want to hear what your daughter have to say Ned"

Arya about to speak when the queen cut her off. "Your daughter attacked Joff, Lord Stark. Her and the butcher boy. And she set her beast on my son, almost ripping his arm off." Then she looked at Ronan "And he tried to stab Joff" There is venom in her tone.

"That's not true," Arya said loudly. "She just bit him a little. And he hurt Sansa!"

Sansa squirmed uncomfortably next to Ned.

"Joff told us what happened," the queen said. "You and the butcher boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not how it was," Arya said, close to tears again.

"Yes it is!" Prince Joffrey insisted. "They all attacked me, and she threw Lion's Tooth in the river!" Ned noticed that he did not so much as glance at Arya as he spoke.

"Liar!" Arya yelled.

"Shut up!" the prince yelled back.

"Enough!" the king roared, rising from his seat, his voice thick with irritation. Silence fell. He glowered at Arya through his thick beard. "Now, child, you will tell me what happened. Tell it all, and tell it true. It is a great crime to lie to a king." Then he looked over at his son. "When she is done, you will have your turn. Until then, hold your tongue."

As Arya tell her story, Sansa looked even more uncomfortable and Ronan place a hand on her shoulder. Ned watched from the corner of his eye that Sansa looked up to him, and Ronan looked back with something in his eyes. When Arya is done, a pale Prince Joffrey began his very different version of events. After him, it's Ronan turn. His story is the same as Arya's. Prince Joffrey become even more paler.

Now it's Sansa's turn. His eldest daughter stepped forward hesitantly. She looked back at them and eyes stopped at Ronan. Ned sees courage in her eyes then. Turning around to face the royal family, Sansa start to speak, her voice shook a little. "Prince Joffrey and I went riding to the river... He offered me his summerwine. I accepted when he offered for the second time. Then, we saw Arya and the butcher boy. They are watching Lord Arryn demonstrating how to use a sword... And they have stick, not clubs." Sansa keep her eyes on King Robert, determining not to look at the queen or her betrothed. "Lord Arryn greeted us. Then Prince Joffrey challenged the butcher boy to a sword fight. But Lord Arryn won't allow it. So Prince Joffrey insisted to fight him."

The prince is drinking and challenge the butcher's boy to fight when all he had is a stick. Ned start to dislike the attitude of this boy.

"They fight. Lord Arryn has his sword sheathed in its scabbard. It-It's too quick for me but he didn't draw any blood to Prince Joffrey. Not a drop. He fell and let go of his sword. Then-Then when he pick up his sword again- The tip cut my foot!" Sansa start to tear up and looked down. Arya hit his hand with her stick. Prince Joffrey pushes her. He then swung Lion's Tooth on-on her but Lord Arryn were there first. That's when Nymeria- Arya's direwolf- Jumped at Prince Joffrey. I hear a splash- and-and Lord Arryn telling Mycah to tell Father what happened. And-" She start to sob "My foot is just so painful. I can't remember anything else."

Now Prince Joffrey have his eyes wide full of fear as Sansa sobbed quietly, done with her story. Ronan pulled Sansa gently to his side. She is pale and can't look at him in the eye. Robert's eyes full of fury and disappointment while the queen looked stiff.

"Since the whipping boy is not here, the punishment will be done as soon as we reached King's Landing" Robert said, voice shook with anger.

"No" The queen interrupted. "Joff almost lost an arm. He suffered more than enough pain. And he didn't bring him first!" She pointed a finger on Ronan.

"I told Arya to call her direwolf as soon as it got on top of the prince" Ronan eyed the queen cooly. "I see no mangled arm. Just a bite mark with the same size of a hound. And it's not that deep. If the direwolf really meant the prince to die, it'll bite his neck first. It only react because your son attacked its master."

"That child attacked Joff first!" The queen point her finger to Arya this time "She is as wild as her beast."

"That's because the prince cut his sister's foot. Arya have a quick temper, I'll give her that but she just defended her sister." Ronan eyed the pale prince "His legs are fine. He could walked back to the camp by himself. And besides... I'm sure Prince Joffrey has suffered worse. Since all of you have gave him more trust than you can give a twelve year old for he has quite the skill to handle a real steel sword by himself" He remarked.

Fourteen years old and Ned is yet to let Robb and Jon to use steel sword. The prince is younger than them and already challenging people around with steel sword. Is this the future king of Westeros? Ned suddenly felt very disappointed and wished to break this betrothal. His daughter deserve better.

"Joff will carry those scars for the rest of his life." The queen seethed.

Robert looked at his eldest son. "So he will. Perhaps they will teach him a lesson. Ned, see that your daughter is disciplined. I will do the same with my son."

"Gladly, Your Grace," Ned said with vast relief.

"Your Grace?" Ronan spoke up, taking a step forward. "Prince Joffrey is yet to apologise to Lady Sansa for the accidentally hurting her."

Now everyone turned to the crown prince. Joffrey's face is pale at the attention. Sansa looked up to her betrothal, eyes full of hope. The prince glances at her and Ned saw dislike. "It's not my fault! It's her own fault that she stood there. She ought to stay away when men fight. And then she have to cry. I can't stand the wailing of women" He finished with a huff and haughty look.

Ned can hear Sansa sucked her breath in shock and knew that she's crying. Robert's eyes narrowed at his son. He mumbled under his breath.

The queen is not done "And what of the direwolf? What of the beast that savaged your son?"

The king frowned. "I'd forgotten about the damned wolf."

Ned could see Arya tensed next to him. Jory, who has been present all the time along with a few of his men and a few of Ronan's spoke up quickly, "We found no trace of the direwolf, Your Grace."

Robert did not look unhappy. "No? So be it."

The queen raised her voice. "A hundred golden dragons to the man who brings me its skin!"

"A costly pelt," Robert grumbled. "I want no part of this, woman. You can damn well buy your furs with Lannister gold."

The queen regarded him coolly. "I had not thought you so niggardly. The king I'd thought to wed would have laid a wolfskin across my bed before the sun went down."

Robert's face darkened with anger. "That would be a fine trick, without a wolf."

"We have a wolf," Cersei Lannister said in triumph.

It took others a moment to comprehend her words, but Ned already saw it coming, thanks to Ronan. But it didn't make him any happier. Robert shrugged irritably. "As you will. Have Ser Ilyn see to it."

"Robert, you cannot mean this," Ned protested.

The king shook his head. "Enough, Ned, I will hear no more. A direwolf is a savage beast. Sooner or later it would have turned on your girl the same way the other did on my son. Get her a dog, she'll be happier for it."

That was when Sansa finally seemed to comprehend. Her eyes were frightened as she clutched Ned's arm. "He doesn't mean Lady, does he?" She saw the truth on his face. "No," she said. "No, not Lady, Lady didn't bite anybody, she's good . . . " Her sobbing start to get louder. Ronan's eyes narrowed but Ned didn't see which direction is the young lord looking.

"Lady wasn't there," Arya shouted angrily. "You leave her alone!"

"Stop them," Sansa pleaded, "don't let them do it, please, please, it wasn't Lady, it was Nymeria, you can't, it wasn't Lady, don't let them hurt Lady, I'll make her be good, I promise, I promise . . . " Tears run freely from her eyes.

"Please don't do it Your Grace" Ronan beg. "Direwolves, falcons, wolves, hounds. They all can turn against their owners, only if they mistreat them. Animals do not lie. Prince Joffrey pose a threat to Arya, her direwolf simply trying to protect its mistress. It's gone now. Seven knows where it is now. But Lady Sansa's direwolf is innocent, it wasn't there. Why have the innocent to be killed from a childish fight? If so, humans have long perished from a long, long time ago."

Ned pull Sansa close and hold her while she wept. He looked at Robert. His old friend, closer than any brother. "Please, Robert. For the love you bear me. For the love you bore my sister. Please. Don't."

The king looked at them for a long moment, then turned his eyes on his wife. "Damn you, Cersei," he said with loathing.

Ned stood, gently disengaging himself from Sansa's grasp. "Do it yourself then, Robert," he said in a voice cold and sharp as steel. "At least have the courage to do it yourself."

Robert looked at Ned with flat, dead eyes and left without a word, his footsteps heavy as lead. Silence filled the hall.

"Where is the direwolf?" Cersei Lannister asked when her husband was gone. Beside her, Prince Joffrey was smiling. Ned feel rage building up inside him towards the boy.

"The beast is chained up outside the gatehouse, Your Grace," One of the guards answered reluctantly.

"Send for Ilyn Payne."

"No," Ned said. "Ronan, take the girls back to their rooms and someone bring me Ice." The words tasted of bile in his throat, but he forced them out. "If it must be done, I will do it."

Cersei Lannister regarded him suspiciously. "You, Stark? Is this some trick? Why would you do such a thing?"

They were all staring at him, but it was Sansa's look affect him the most. "She is of the north. She deserves better than a butcher."

* * *

Ned arrived outside of the gatehouse. Sansa's direwolf, Lady, looked up to him with her big golden eyes. Ned looked back. Lady is the smallest from the litter, but her fur is the softest, the prettiest. Lady is the most gentle, and trusting. No wonder Sansa named her Lady. Ned ran a hand on her thick fur. He heard footsteps behind him and expect Jory Cassel bringing him his Valyrian sword, Ice. Instead, he found himself looking to Ronan's dark brown eyes. The young man crouched next to Lady, joining petting her.

"I thank you for standing up for Lady." Ned said in heavy voice "But I'm afraid that it has to be done."

"You don't have to" Ronan calmly said. "You can just send Lady back to Winterfell."

"But the queen-"

"The queen can have as many furs as she like but not your daughter's direwolf" the Young Falcon gritted his teeth. "I'll be damned if Joffrey have another pet killed because of him."

Ned blinked, not understanding "What do you mean?"

"Joffrey once killed a pregnant kitchen cat to see the kittens." Ronan's face twisted in disgust. "I was there when he showed King Robert the kitten. He got about two of his baby teeth knocked out." Ned gaped in surprise, unbelieving that his friend could do such a thing. "Prince Tommen used to have a pet fawn, but Joffrey killed it also. He skinned it himself. You've seen his look when Lady is ordered to be killed. No doubt, he'll do the same to my falcons if he has the chance, since I have beaten him in a sword fight. If you could call it that" He clicks his tongue. "Fine king he will be"

Ned can't help but agree, but Robert's order...

"You said Lady is from the North. That she deserve better." Ronan turn her head to him "She didn't deserve death." He said softly. "Robert will understand"

"What do you think we should do then?"

Ronan pulled out a small bottle "Maester Colemon used to give little Robin Sweetsleep whenever he have shaking fit. I don't want him to get addicted to it so I hid them. And I brought some with me. This way, Lady will sleep long enough not to attract attentions."

Ned stared at the man. Young Ronan Arryn would do as Robert bid, kill Lady but he didn't. Instead he propose to lie and use trick. Ned don't dislike his plan but he still find this uncomfortable. Ronan, seeing the look of his face, speak up "King's Landing is full of people who lie and backstabbing each other. A lie is still a lie. It's not a good thing but you have to do it anyway. If you want to survive. You're going to be Hand of King. People will smile and lie to your face for your profit. I don't like it anymore than you do but... A lie that cause no death is so much better that a lie that can kill someone."

There's weariness in Young Falcon's eyes, making Ned feel that there's something much worse waiting in King's Landing.

"Four of my men will bring her back to Winterfell." Ned pet Lady's head "The North is so far the queen won't hear that Lady still lived."

"And a boy" Ronan suddenly add. "Bring Mycah back to Winterfell"

Ned blinked "Why?"

Ronan's eyes narrowed with disdain "Because Joffrey is a creature full of bloodlust. I've seen the look of his face back at the river. Should he've given the chance, Joffrey will kill Mycah and cut him to pieces. He'll do it with a wide smile on his face."

Ned frown at that. "I can't let Sansa marry such a person."

"Then don't." Ronan frowned as well "It would be Aerys and Rhaella all over again"

* * *

**And done**

**I never like Mycah's death, I really don't. He just accompanying Arya for a sword fight and got killed because of it. The innocents always fall first, sadly. There's Jon Arryn, his squire Ser Hugh, Mycah and Lady. And Bran, he literally fell. I'm a dog person and the news of the actress Sophie Turner who play Sansa adopt Zunni aka the dog that play Lady in real life. ****Also, I have plans with Lady. **

**Sansa telling the truth about what happened will surely create a rift between her and Joffrey, possibly ending their betrothal. But it did end anyway, I just making it happen faster.**

**Tyrion once said that Joffrey would be Aerys III should he lived longer. Anyone unfortunate enough to be his queen will surely suffer like Rhaella. Margaery might be a better player than Sansa, but in the end Joffrey will abuse her as well.**

**On the next chapter, we shall glimpse life at Eyrie without the Young Falcon. Myrna VS Lysa. I know you want to see this showdown people.**

**Please review. I'd like to hear what you got to say about this story**

**NO FLAME**


	13. Gretchel

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASOIAF series and Game of Thrones TV show

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_Gretchel_

If she have to choose, Gretchel without any doubt would very much prefer Lady Myrna than Lady Lysa.

The servants do have pity to the older lady, for she was married to a very old Jon Arryn, no matter how kind he was, and that she suffered from multiple miscarriages and stillbirths. Still it didn't give the woman any excuse to become so infuriating.

Ever since Lord Ronan forbid her to breastfeed his little brother and limit the amount of interaction they can have, Lady Lysa took out her frustrations towards the servants and the guards. The widow would give them accusing stares, question their purpose when they come to her apartment, ordering the servant girls to taste her food first to make sure there's no poison in it. Oh and she would interrogate them of what have the 'girl' done to her Sweetrobin.

The 'girl' she talked about is certainly Lady Myrna.

The woman is convinced that all of them is conspiring against her. Now that Lord Ronan have left with the king, Lady Myrna is given the charge to 'try to break her', as Lady Lysa put it. What absolute nonsense, from where they sees it, Lady Myrna is trying to make her see some sense, that they are not _exactly _taking little Robin away from her and that she is no prisoner.

She tried to befriend her mother in law, first by breaking one of Lord Ronan's rules, which is that Lady Lysa should not be anywhere near Robin during his studies so he don't get distracted. It didn't go well, obviously. The widow try to get closer to her son, only to have a guard holding her. Robin tried to get closer too, but when Lady Myrna hold him off, he have another shaking fit. Lady Lysa accused Lady Myrna to wanting to torture her by having her watching Robin suffer.

The very thought of Lady Myrna wanting to torture someone is appalling.

Lady Myrna later apologises, but insisted that Robin is really learning. The widow rebuffed her, saying that she don't want to accept apology from an enemy. She then accused the younger lady to try to replace her as Robin's mother. Deep down, Gretchel agree that Lady Myrna would make a much better mother to little Robin.

Still, Lady Myrna attempts to befriend her, or at least make the widow see that she don't have any intention to hurt her. Lady Myrna ordered new gowns made for her mother in law and has embroidered them herself. When they are presented to Lady Lysa, she throw them all to the hearth and burned them. The servants were horrified. Those gowns are made from silk and Lady Myrna has stayed up all night to sew her famous embroidery on them. To Lady Myrna whose needlework is unparalleled, this must be a very offensive insult.

Next, Lady Myrna invited Lady Lysa to have tea with her at a solar at the other part of the castle. Cakes, biscuits, jellies, puddings, fruits, cheese and warm peppermint tea have been prepared. Lady Lysa never showed up. Even though disappointed, Lady Myrna ordered them not to throw away all the delicacies, but to share them with everyone else equally. They loved her for that. No lady would share their food to the servants.

Lady Myrna showed her mother in law her falcon, Reine, once. The widow screamed for guards and order them to take Lady Myrna away from her because she wants to set her monster pet on her. The guards took the older woman away instead.

One time, Lady Myrna visited Lady Lysa's apartment and sit down with her. The young woman start to ask about Riverrun and her childhood, genuinely wanting to get to know her mother in law better, but the old woman rebuffed her again.

Lady Myrna once wanted to do needlework with her mother in law, but Gretchel was so against it. That woman is so paranoid she might try to stab her own daughter in law in the eye. The young woman listened and never try again, though she did ask what kind of things Lady Lysa liked to sew. The widow thought that she is mocking her since Lady Myrna's sewing skills is definitely better than hers.

But Lady Myrna won't give up. She still visits Lady Lysa.

Her persistence is something worthy of a tens of praises, but Gretchel start to worry about Lady Myrna. Not only she got her hands full at being Lady Regent of Arryn while Lord Ronan is away, she still have to take care her children and Robin at the same time. The three children of Lord Ronan and Lady Myrna are still babies, but the three of them together is much easier to handle than the sickly Robin. The little boy is even weaker than little Rowena who is still a bit unsteady on her feet. He is very spoiled and prone to having fits when he don't get what he wants, and sometimes followed by shaking.

When Lord Ronan first changed his diet, Robin would spit food he dislike such as vegetables and throw it off the table. Lord Ronan was very angry at this and become even angrier when Robin yelled "I want you to fly!" while pointing right on his face.

His own younger brother wanted him to jump off from the Moon Gates, that's the same as wanting him dead. Wether Robin really do understand the concept of 'death' or not, it's crossing the line.

Robin did say that a lot, like when there's something he disliked like porridge "Let the porridge fly!" or "Let the medicine fly!" Ronan was very much frustrated, everyone can see that. The last straw was when Robin ran up to Lady Myrna to get his mouth on her breast. The young lord took away his rag doll as punishment. Sickly Robin had another shaking fit.

When Lord Ronan left, Robin was predictably overjoyed. He immediately orders them to find his rag doll and to move his stuffs to Lady Lysa's room. No one budge of course. The rag doll is hidden somewhere by Lord Ronan and only Lady Myrna knows. And their lord has left a very specific instruction not to give either Lady Lysa and little Robin a chance of being alone, or breastfeeding for that matter.

The studies is also hard. Robin can read, but he has a hard time to read the words since they are too small from him. His writing skills are terrible. The letters he wrote are big but Maester Colemon have to squint to make out the characters. The boy get bored easily and would start a tantrum almost everyday, giving the Maester and the teachers they hired headaches.

Robin is very picky as well, he always want more of something he like, and wants nothing to do with things he dislike. And everyday he would scream for his mother. Gretchel don't like the boy. No one is. She shuddered thinking if the boy is the heir instead of Lord Ronan. House Eyrie would fall.

It really didn't help when multiple lords from all over Vale came to Eyrie. All have the same intention to wed Lady Lysa in order to gain more influence. Lady Lysa might not looked like it, but she's actually still young. Still in her thirties. Some of the suiters are younger than her, but they overlook the age difference and her looks in order to be a part of House Arryn. Everyday they would come and dine with them. They will bring Lady Lysa and Robin gifts, which really don't help with Robin spoiled behaviour. Lady Myrna is courteous to them but Gretchel knows that their lady did not appreciate their presence, moreover their indulgent attitude toward Robin.

Aside from the mood swings during her pregnancy, Gretchel never saw Lady Myrna lose her temper. But taking care of 3 children, managing the household, Lady Lysa's attitude, Robin's spoilt behaviour will took its toll on Lady Myrna. And Gretchel couldn't help but think that the lady would soon snapped.

Hopefully she wouldn't take it out on her or the servants.

* * *

That day started off nice and slow. The weather is nice and crisp, young Robin managed to eat half of his breakfast, some of the falcons brought back rabbits and squirrels so they will have extra meat to cook later, and little Lady Rowena is able to walk across the room.

But the peace ended when they heard Lady Lysa's scream.

Gretchel was on her way to clean Lord Ronan's office, and instantly ran towards the direction of where the scream came from, Lord Ronan's office actually. The two guards can only stand there, unsure what to do when Gretchel entered. Before them are the two ladies arguing, glaring at each other.

"How dare you?!" Lady Lysa hissed at the younger woman. "How dare you telling me what to do?! You want me to get out of this office? My late husband's office?! I have every right to come here!"

"But you have no right to rummage through his drawers!" Lady Myrna pointed at the opened drawers. "What you just did can be called as treason! You can just come to me if you want to ask for something-"

"But you won't" Lady Lysa icily cut her off, with equally icy look. "You won't return Sweet Robin to me. Instead you separate us!"

"If we truly wanted to separate you two, we won't let you meet during meal times, break times and any time other than that!" Lady Myrna argued back. "We didn't put you in the Sky cells, nor we locked you in your room. You are not held prisoner here! Not by us your own family!"

"Family?" The older woman said sharply "I'll remember if we are related by blood but we don't! You may act all sweet and demure, presenting me with gifts, inviting me to have tea... But I can see through your lies... Your true intentions..." She pointed a finger at Lady Myrna "You want to replace me as Lady of Eyrie!"

Lady Myrna already is Lady of Eyrie when Lord Jon died, and she did a better job than you will ever did. Gretchel would love to yell that at the deranged woman but held her tongue. She and the two guards watched the two with so much interest.

"Your days as Lady of Eyrie has ended when Lord Jon passed away. When my lord husband Ronan became the Lord of Eyrie, I, his lady wife, become the Lady of Eyrie." Lady Myrna calmly replied. "I did not take away your title by force, nor did I take Robin away from you."

"But you did!" Lady Lysa screamed "You want to replace me as Robin's mother! You can't do that... He isn't born from your womb! You have no right! No right at all! To imprison me... I am still Lady of Eyrie! I am older than you! The title is rightfully mine!" She pointed herself.

"Was" Lady Myrna corrected. "I may replace you as Lady of Eyrie but truly, I have no intention to replace you as Robin's mother. No one can replace you, the mother who have gave birth to him. But that hardly has any relation to the matter here. Please step out from this room." She take a step closer. "I won't repeat myself again. Step out now or the guards will escort you outside."

"I am their superior. They will not dare to! And I have as much right to order them to remove you from this room!"

"Perhaps, if Lord Jon is still alive... But Ronan is my husband. As long as he is not present in this castle, this office belong to me. I am acting in his place to lead Eyrie during his absence. If you want to complain, send a raven to my husband."

"What do you know about being Lady of Eyrie! You're just a little girl."

"I am the wife of Ronan Arryn, mother of his three children. And I have become this lady for 5 years. My Lady only lived here during the war. It was, what? A year at least? Then you moved to King's Landing. I am 4 years longer than you have lived here. These people know me more. Now you just made the mistake to go through their lord's documents. Your own son's-"

"He is not my son" The older woman seethed. "Robin is. And yet he did not appoint him as his regent when he is away-"

"Robin is only 6, My Lady. He is not fit to lead Eyrie-"

"BUT HE IS!" Lady Lysa screamed even louder "How can you not see it?! Robin is handsome! He is smart! He is perfect! Yes, his health is delicate but he has never been sicker than he is now! You forced him to eat! You want to make him fat like that Robert! You tried to teach him to turn against me! You want to turn him to one of your pawns! I know you want to send him off somewhere to become a ward! I won't allow it! No! Robin have to stay with me! Meeeeee!"

Gretchel can only stare as the woman seems to have finally lose it.

"Ser Magnus. Ser Gerek. Please escort Lady Lysa to her room. Gretchel, get the lavender scented candles from my drawers. It'll help My Lady to calm down. And tell the kitchen to prepare something light for My Lady to eat-"

"Oh now you show your true face! Now you want to imprison me! What? You want to poison me with food? I dare you! I dare you! You are just a baseborn girl! Fathered by the lowest of the Tyrell, born from a bastard woman's womb! Yes! You don't have a pretty face, so much have opened your legs to everyone to reach where you are now! Such wanton behaviour! Do you let these man to- Unhand me!" Lady Lysa struggled against the guards. "Unhand me! I am your Lady! My husband was your liege lord! Let go of me!"

Gretchel stood next to Lady Myrna, staring in mixed horror and disturb as the guards tried to grab hold of Lady Lysa's wrists.

"You will not break me! I will get Robin! I will throw you to the Moon Door! You! You Tyrell witch! Better watch your back! We will get you! You and your filthy children! We'll throw you all to the Moon Door-"

_SLAP_

Lady Myrna slapped Lady Lysa hard across the cheek, so hard it left a red mark. Silence reigned over the room as Gretchel and the guards can only stare in shock. Slowly, Lady Lysa lifted her head, glaring at the younger lady, eyes filled with rage.

"How dare you-"

"Don't you dare threaten my children." Lady Myrna hissed dangerously, eyes also filled in rage. "I hardly care with what you say about me. But my children... You leave them out of this. They did nothing towards you or Robin." Lady Myrna took a deep breath before continuing "We belong to the same house, so I very much prefer to have no conflict between us... But you proven to have no intention to have peace My Lady... Be as you may. But do remember this, no one here is out to get you, and the children should not be dragged to... whatever this is."

Then the guards took Lady Lysa away, this time she's not struggling. Gretchel move to Lady Myrna when she sees her leaning to the table, face pale.

"M'lady are you okay? Should I get Maester Colemon?"

The lady shook her head "Just... help me to the chair..."

Carefully, Gretchel hold Lady Myrna and let her lean to her as she assist her to Lord Ronan's chair. She set her there and Lady Myrna closes her eyes, leaning to the chair.

"Do you want me to get you something M'Lady?"

"...My vanilla scented candles... The ones House Waxley presented to me on my 18th name day... And can you please bring me something warm to drink and some thing sweet to eat? No wine... I have to clean up this mess myself..."

"Right away M'Lady" Gretchel bowed and made her way to the door.

"...Gretchel?"

"Yes M'Lady?"

"Thank you..." Even with her pale skin, Lady Myrna still look like a lady full of dignity as she sat there on her lord husband's chair.

"It is no problem, M'Lady"

Gretchel leaves the room, making her way to the Lady Myrna's chambers first to retrieve the scented candles. As she search the shelves, Gretchel sees a white clothes carefully folded on the corner. Curious took over her and she unfolded it. She went breathless.

She's looking to Lord Ronan's dark brown eyes.

No, it's not his painting, but embroidery instead. Gretchel never saw her lady sew this but even now she is surprised with her skill. It really looks like a painting. Lord Ronan is smiling in the embroidery. She recognised this smile, it's the gentle smile Lord Ronan reserved to his loved ones, to his wife and children. The embroidery is still not done yet, Lady Myrna haven't finished with his hair. Could it be that she started it when Lord Ronan leave months ago? She must have missed him so much.

"M'Lord I hope you come back soon..." Gretchel wistfully whispered as she folded it back.

Lady Myrna is a good lady but it won't be long before she cracked. Ser Nestor Royce helped, but with Lady Lysa, it become much more harder. Lady Myrna slapping someone is something big but if Lady Lysa keep pushes her, no one can tell what Lady Myrna will do next. Or Lady Lysa.

They said the Eyrie is impregnable but Gretchel afraid that it is actually can be very fragile on the inside.

* * *

**It's so easy and yet so hard to write about Lysa *sigh***

**House Waxley is said to produce wax and candles and it is mentioned that Lysa got beeswax scented candles from them once as a gift. I think Myrna would like other scents other than roses that is so typical for Tyrell. **

**I hope you people are satisfied with this.**

**Please review. I'd like to hear what you got to say about this story**

**NO FLAME**


	14. Letters

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASOIAF series and Game of Thrones TV show

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_**Letters**_

* * *

_My sweet Myrna_

_By the time this letter reach Eyrie, the King's progression is most likely halfway there to King's Landing. I'm afraid I cannot write long letters, for the journey has tire me. How are you? You are not having fevers right? Don't force yourself. How are things back home? Are the kids healthy? Rowena should be able to walk a little steadier by now. How are Mother Lysa and Robin? Are they doing well? Is Robin eating well? I know without asking you that he still have shaking fits but I hope he don't have it every single day. Mother Lysa is difficult but I know she'll warm up to you. How's the falconry? Are all the falcons doing all right?_

_I am doing well. My men as well. The falcons are particularly perky of late. As for the royal family and the Starks, I am afraid that I cannot say the same. In the middle of our journey, there has been an incident involving one of Lord Stark's daughter Arya with the Prince Joffrey. And I admit that I play a hand in that incident. It all started when I am in the middle of teaching Arya and her friend, Mycah how to use swords. He is the butcher's son. I was showing them how to wield a sword properly when Sansa and Joffrey came by to the river side. The boy is drunk from __summerwine, and in daze, he challenged Mycah to a sword fight. I don't let it. Joffrey, despite his soft hands, do know how to use a sword. Mycah will never stand a chance. The prince shifted his attention to me instead, challenging me. I fought him with my sword still sheathed and win. Of course, that definitely wound the boy's pride. I won't tell you the details but in the scuffle, both Sansa and Joffrey got hurt and Arya fled to the woods with her direwolf._

_It was about 4 days later our men found her. Arya is fine, but her direwolf is nowhere to be seen. She must have chased it off in order to protect it from the Queen. Indeed, Queen Cersei demanded its fur. I will get to the part about that on the latter part of this letter. As I was saying, Arya has been found. That means the King will hear each version of events from everyone present at the scene. Joffrey predictably lies. His version is that Arya, her direwolf Nymeria and Mycah ganged up on him and suddenly attacked him with clubs. He added that I intended to cut him to pieces. I know that I don't have the nicest look but do I look like I have the eyes of bloodthirsty killer? Arya's version of the events as well as mine contradicts his. Then it's Sansa's turn._

_Sansa is, for the lack of better world, a dreamer. She dreams of princes and knights in shining armours, being rescued from the clutches of evil forces, and being a princess or queen. Sansa loved the fairytales and songs so much she basically based her life on them. With that as her mindset, being betrothed to Joffrey must be the greatest thing ever happened to her so far in her life. You would say that's not healthy, and I agree. And it's dangerous. Sansa is basically faced with the situation where her choices will affect her relationship to Joffrey in long term. Thank the Seven, she chose to tell the truth._

_Predictably, the prince will be punished when we reach King's Landing and the betrothal between him and Sansa will be dissolved. Lord Stark did not look unhappy with the news, and I bet so are the Queen and Joffrey himself. Still, you know how the Queen is. She demanded Nymeria's fur. The direwolf in __question was no longer present but the Queen do not give up. She demands Sansa's direwolf instead. It appears blood thirst do run in the Lannister family._

_Rest assured, Queen Cersei do not get her fur. Under my persuasion, Lord Stark agree not to execute Lady, Sansa's direwolf. We put it to sleep with Sweetsleep and have four of Lord Stark's men smuggled her back to Winterfell. Mycah joined them as well, so Joffrey won't get his hands on him. There will be no deaths accompanying this journey. Not on my watch. Even if it put me on bad terms with both Arya and Sansa, it will all be worth it if they remain unharmed while in King's Landing. I will gather more information about Father's death when I reach there. It certainly will not be easy but I know your prayers will shield me, and the eyes of the falcons will watch over me, along with the past Arryns. _

_There is no doubt in my mind that you are working hard back home. Ser Nestor will be there, helping you whenever he can. You can ask Myranda to come and help you. It will be a good training for that girl, she is in the right age to marry now. That and she will make the household more lively. I'll leave it to you to list choices for her future husband. You have good judgement of people and I do not doubt that Myranda will be happy with any of your choices. Myranda would also look after you so you won't overexert yourself. Remember, you have delicate health._

_I have to stop now, it's late. I need to get some rest. You need to rest as well._

_I love you_

_Ronan Arryn_

* * *

_My lord husband Ronan_

_Your letter is like a solace to me. I am feeling a bit tired of late, but that because of the stress. Things has become very busy lately. The mountain clans has grow bold since Lord Jon's death. Our men keeps them in check but I'm afraid they still cause troubles in many parts of the region. Eyrie has become more lively since your departure. Rowena can walk a bit steadier now. Ronald and Artair are healthy. Robin start to gain weight and his health become a bit better. His spoilt behaviour is yet to be gone though. Many lords from all over Vale has come in order to court Lady Lysa, trying to gain favour from Robin as well, which really didn't help as it make us more difficult to discipline him._

_Lady Lysa is healthy as well. But I'm afraid she won't warm up to me anytime soon, now I for that matter. She always yell at everyone, the servants, guards, and I am not fortunate enough to escape her dislike. I won't tell you the details, but I caught her the other day sneaking around the office. There are no missing documents but she definitely have read one or two. _

_But to me... The last straw was when she threaten the children, our children, our babies. That woman threaten to throw our babies to the Moon Door. I slapped her without thinking. I really don't want to say this Ronan, but I don't think that woman will ever open her heart to me. Nor to you as well. She is convinced that we are all conspire against her and want to take Robin away from her. Lady Lysa's paranoia is no laughing matter, with the right persuasion or trigger, she can cause more trouble than one can imagine. The kind of trouble that can cause blood to be shed and fire blaze on towns. And judging from how she use the word 'we' during our confrontation, I suspect that she's working with someone, or being used as a pawn. In King's Landing, who knows? Hopefully you'll find more information at King's Landing, preferably more answers than questions._

_It appears that you have your own fair share of issues to be dealt with, and you're haven't even arrive at the capital. Arya sounds like Lady Lyanna, with more than a touch of wolf blood. Then again, I never actually met any of the Starks, only hear about them from you and other lords. It really nice of you to teach her archery. Sansa, on the other hand, is just like the young girls back at the Reach. Eyes blinded from the dazzle of jewels and pretty things, ears filled with songs that has been played too many times, mouth taught to sing what they told us to say, mind clouded with dreams and fantasies, heart filled with love for love. Such an innocent girl, already plunged to the dirty game. At the very least her betrothal with the prince is dissolved._

_Honestly Ronan, I feel very worried. Lady Lysa, the Lannisters, gods knows what else they will throw at us next. My father hinted to me in his last letter that Lord Mace Tyrell intend to make his daughter Lady Margaery queen. With the betrothal between Joffrey and Sansa being set aside, they will have more chances to marry Margaery to the prince. That means the roses will join in the __fray as well. But if the truth about the royal children's parentage come out now, there will be war. Some people might turn their backs on the current king and support the Targaryens instead. It may sound outrageous but certainly possible. The Iron Throne will be competed for once again.__  
_

_If such time comes, you have to decide to whom you shall give your support. The stags? The lions? Or the dragons instead? Whichever choices you make, I know it is for our sake. Yours, mine, the children's, Vale._

_Whatever happens, know that I will always love you._

_Myrna Arryn_

_PS And no, I am unfortunately not pregnant at the moment_

* * *

**Done~**

**We need to see more Ronan-Myrna interactions**

**I'm currently writing POVs of Catelyn, Tyrion, Eddard, Ronan, Arya and Myrna. That makes 6 chapters. So it'll might take a while for my next update. That and I'm having writer block.**

**A reader told me that my tenses usage is not that good. I am terribly sorry. English is not my first language, and I don't know how to find a beta DX **

**Please review. I'd like to hear what you got to say about this story**

**NO FLAME**


	15. Ned II

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos, Unbeta-ed

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASOIAF series and Game of Thrones TV show

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_Ned_

* * *

After weeks of perilous journey, the procession finally arrived to the King's Landing. It is hot and smelly there but Ned don't say anything. He must follow Robert's orders. There is no turning back. Next to him, Ronan Arryn have an impassive look on his face as he gazed to the Red Keep. The young man has passed this threshold so many times nothing about this place seems to surprise him anymore. Behind him Ned could hear Sansa's gasp of awe.

That's a good sign, Ned thinks to himself. Sansa has been so down in the last few weeks due to her dissolved betrothal and Lady. Ned has this urge to tell her that Lady is still alive but Ronan convinced him not to tell. Sansa might tell someone, and in King's Landing, many things can go around. If a word of Lady being alive reached the queen's ears... Well, Ned'll be damned.

_Tell her when the time have come for your girls to go home to Winterfell_

That will certainly delight Sansa more. Sansa is still eleven, it's not like she is going to spend the rest of her life here. His daughters will go back to the North when they have enough fun playing in the Sun. Snow will call them back.

Only Ned isn't so sure if Robert is willing to let him go even when Snow screamed to him to come back.

Ned barely touched the ground when a servant approached him. "Welcome Lord Stark and Lord Arryn. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small council. All of your presence are requested."

Ned turned to Ronan who also just got off his horse and he nodded. Then he turned to Septa Mordane who ride the carriage behind him along with the girls. "Get the girl settled in. I'll be back in time for supper. Jory, you go with them."

"Yes, Milord"

When Ned turned back the the servant, he is looking at him up and down "If you want to change to something more appropriate-" Ned just looked at him sternly, taking off his gloves. The servant caught on and turned around to go back inside. Ned exchanged looks with Ronan before the two of them follows suit.

Entering the Red Keep, Ned can't help but feel the sense of foreboding

* * *

The servant lead them to the throne room. Ned's eyes narrowed at the figure dressed in white sitting under the Iron Throne.

"Thank Gods you are here Stark" Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer looked up to him. He nodded to Ronan as he got up "About time we have some stern, northern leadership." He walked to them. "Ronan, how's life as the new Lord of Eyrie?"

"Glad to see you protecting the throne" Ned said coldly.

Jaime make a quick glance at it. "Sturdy old thing." He turned to him. "How many kings' arses do you think polish it I wonder?" He schooled a wondering look. "And what's the line..? The king shits, and the Hand wipes" He gives him an arrogant look.

"Then my father has done a pretty good job wiping it as Hand." Ronan narrowed his eyes at Jaime.

"I'm sorry, Lord Young Falcon, ser. That was in ill taste" Jaime apologises though he don't look like he mean it.

"Handsome armour" Ned replied cooly, glancing at Jaime's white armour. "Not a scratch on it."

"I know. People have swing at this for years and all seems to miss" He looked smug.

"You chose your opponents wisely then" Ned looked at him coldly.

The Kingslayer gazed back at him. "I have a knack for it" He studies Ned before continue "Must be strange for you. Coming into this room, or standing right here like Brandon. He was very brave your brother. Your father too. They didn't deserve to die like that. Nobody deserve to die like that."

Cold anger filled Ned as he heard him "You just stood there and watch. When they burnt my father alive. When they killed Brandon and his men. Ronan's cousin included."

"Elbert was a fine man." Ronan said cooly. "He knew what he's in for when he rode to King's Landing. Only they were outnumbered by... How many people?"

"_Five" _Jaime emphasise the word "-hundred men just stood there and watched. All the great knights of the Seven Kingdoms and you think anyone said a word or lift a finger? No Lord Stark. 500 men and this room was as silent as a crypt." He paused. "Except for the screams of course. And the Mad King laughing. And later, when I watched the Mad King die, I remember him laughing at your father burn. It felt like justice."

Ned stared at the Lannister in disbelief. "If that what you tell yourself at night? Your service of justice? That you are avenging my father when you sheath your sword on Aerys Targaryen's back?"

Jaime have a calculating look on his face. "Tell me. If I stab the Mad King in the belly instead of the back, would you like me more?"

"Probably not as much as he like you now" Ronan answered instead.

"...You served him well... By serving yourself..."

Ned walked pass him, noting the look on the Kingslayer's face. Distantly he can hear Ronan say something to the Lannister but can't quite catch it.

No matter, Ronan will tell him later. Right now, they have to attend their first small council meeting.

* * *

The first to got up and greet him is Varys, a bald man dressed in velvet, holding the position as Master of Whispers. Ned can smell the heavy perfume on him as he came closer.

"Lord Stark" Smiling, he offered his hand.

"Lord Varys" Ned shook his hand.

"I was grievously sorry to hear your troubles on the Kingsroad. We all pray for Prince Joffrey's recovery."

Ned just nodded and turn to the next person. Instantly he smiled, "Renly!" Robert's youngest brother, Renly Baratheon, smiled widely at him. "You're looking well!" Ned pulled him to a hug.

"You look tired from the road" Renly looked at his state as they parted. "I told them to hold the meeting for a day but-"

"But we have a kingdom to look after," a new voice joined them. Ned turned to see Petyr Baelish leaning to the back of the chair. "I've hoped to meet you for some time Lord Stark. No doubt Lady Catelyn has mentioned me." He said with sly arrogance.

"She has, Lord Baelish" Ned move his chair but not sit on it. "I understand that you knew my brother Brandon as well."

Baelish smiled. "All too well. I still carry a token of his esteem. The navel to collar bone." He pointed his chest up to his neck.

"Perhaps you chose the wrong man to deal with" Ned said with a smile, remembering Brandon's wolf blood.

"But it's not the man I chose Milord. It was Catelyn Tully" Ned's smile disappear at that. Baelish continue with a glint in his eyes "A woman worth fighting for. I'm sure you'll agree"

"I humbly ask your pardon Milord Stark" The last man in the room, Grand Maester Pycelle, spoke up before Ned can say anything else to Petyr Baelish.

"Grand Maester" Ned greeted the elderly man.

"How many years has it been? You were a young man."

"And you serve the king" Ned replied back.

"Oh how forgetful of me" Pycelle took out something from his pocket. "This belong to you now" He handed the object to Ned and Ned realised that this is the pin for Hand of King. Jon Arryn used to wear this and now this belong to him. "Should we begin..." Pycelle shifted in his seat and the other men in the room take a seat.

"Without the king?" Ned asked in confusion.

"Winter may be coming but the same cannot be said about my brother." Renly said with a hint of humor.

"King Robert seldom attend the small council meetings, Lord Stark." Ronan remarked as he walked into the room. "I can count how many times he's ever been in this room with my fingers.

"Milord" Baelish looked surprised seeing him here. Quickly he bowed to his new liege lord. "What a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you would leave Vale so soon after you become the new Lord Protector of Vale."

"I see that you are well, Lord Baelish." Ronan nodded at him. "King Robert always keep you busy."

"He is Milord but that is my job as Master of Coins. I filled the treasury for the king."

Ronan about to say something when Varys walked to him, hand outstretched to shake his. "Lord Arryn. How nice to see you." Varys has this wide smile on his face. "Is Lady Myrna doing well? I remember that fever often visit her during her stay here."

"She is, Lord Varys. But she have her hands full with the children and leading the household. Fatigue will become her if others don't look after her. But I thank you for your concern."

"I'll pray for Lady Myrna's health, as well as your children."

The Young Falcon nodded at the Spider as Renly stood up to embrace Ronan. "Ronan!"

"Lord Renly." Ronan have a thin smile on his face as he is pulled to a hug by the Baratheon. "Jolly as ever."

"And you look as uptight as ever. I heard from my brother that he wants you to be an advisor." Renly smiled, placing his hands on Ronan's shoulders. "You look tired as well."

"Better for everyone if I sit down now and get this meeting started." Ronan sit down on a vacant chair, Stannis' seat. "His Grace not going to attend?"

Varys coughed a bit "His Grace has many cares. He entrusts some small matters to us, to lighten his load."

"We are the lords of small matters here." Baelish said jokingly as Renly handed Ned a scroll.

As Ned unrolled it, Renly speak up. "My brother instructs us to set up a tourney to honour Lord Stark's appointment as Hand of King"

"Mmm how much?" Baelish asked without further ado.

"40,000 golden dragons to the champion. 20,000 to the runner up. 20,000 to the winning archer." Ned listed the prize.

"Can the treasury bear such expense?" Pycelle asked the Master of Coins.

"I'll have to borrow it. The Lannisters will accommodate it I expect. We owed Lord Tywin three million gold dragons. What's another 80,000-"

Ned cut him off. "Are you telling me that the crown have 3 million debt?" He asked in shock.

Baelish just stare at him impassively. "I'm telling you that the crown have 6 millions debt."

"How could you let this happen?!" Ned looked around the room.

"The Master of Coins finds the money and the king, hence the Hand, spend it."

"I will not believe that Jon Arryn allow Robert to bankrupt the realm-"

"Lord Arryn have gave wise and prudent advice but I fear His Grace doesn't always listen."

"'Counting coppers' he calls it." Renly add in.

"King Robert loves his feasts and tournament. He has relied to the House Lannister to pay for everything. It's been like that for years."

"Ronan! You knew about this?"

"Unfortunately all too well." Ronan grimaced. "King Robert have the tendency to hold tourneys or parties to celebrate the mildest occasions. Of course he'll feel the need to celebrate your appointment as his new Hand of King."

Ned can feel his headache getting worse. "I'll speak to him tomorrow. This tournament is an extravagance. We cannot afford."

"As you wish but still, we best make our plan-"

"There will be no plans! Until I speak to Robert!" Ned said it loudly, with much more sharpness than he intent to. He got a hold at himself when he noticed everyone is quiet. "Forgive my my lords. I'm- I've had a long ride"

"You are the King's Hand, Lord Stark. We serve at your pleasure" Varys said in what Ned thinks is consoling tone.

"It's best if we retire for today Milords. We shall continue this talk again after Lord Stark has talk with His Grace. Who knows? Perhaps he will change his mind." Ronan said, standing up. Everyone else except Ned stood up and one by one leave the room. Ronan turned to him. "I know you are tired Lord Stark. You should return to your daughters. Rest. You'll need your full strength to take on King's Landing."

Ned pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is my first day in this city and already a 6 million gold debt is served to me."

"One step at a time, Lord Stark. The first step now is to rest and collect yourself, so you won't be a wreck the next time they told you Robert spend another hundred thousands of gold to pay up for another feasts."

"And the second step?"

"Bracing yourself with whatever that will come"

* * *

It is supper already when both Ned and Ronan about to enter Ned's solar, he heard some thudding sound. Both of his daughters and Septa Mordane have this hard look on each of their faces. Ned can feel the tension in the air.

"What's happening here?" Ned can feel the headache coming back

"Arya here rather act like a beast instead of a lady" Septa Mordane answered with a sharp tone.

"Go to your room. We'll speak later." Arya did as he bid, turning around head to her room. After he heard the door being closed, Ronan took Arya's seat while Septa Mordane returned to her seat.

"This is for you, love." Ned placed the bundle on the table. Sansa opened the bundle, revealing a porcelain doll. "Same doll made by the one who makes Princess Myrcella's toys." Seeing Sansa's impassive look, Ned start to get worried. "Don't you like it?"

Sansa glanced at Ronan before answering "I haven't played with dolls since I was eight." Ned looked down to his plate, feeling a bit ashamed. "May I be excused?"

"You barely eat anything" Septa Mordane looked at her worried.

"It's all right. Go on." After receiving his approval, Sansa stood up and left for her room. Ned exchanged look with Septa Mordane and then Ronan, who is inspecting the multiple stabs on Arya's beef. Then he glanced at Sansa's plate.

"They both will be hungry again in a few hours." He remarked.

"Wars is easier than daughters." Ned said exasperated.

"I best prepared then." Ronan said thoughtfully, grabbing an apricot. Ned remember that Ronan have a 2 year old daughter, soon to be three. They didn't cause that much trouble on that age.

* * *

After Ned finished his dinner and Ronan left to his own room, Ned made his way to Arya's room. After a knock, he can hear "Go away!" from inside. Ned sighed before calling out for her daughter. "Arya. Open the door." Footsteps. And then Arya opened the door. "May I come in?" Arya backed away, letting Ned comes in. As he closes the door, he noticed her hand holding thin sword.

"Whose sword is that?"

"Mine." Arya answered quickly.

"Give it to me." Ned holding out his hand. Reluctantly, his daughter handed it to him. Ned studies the thin blade, feeling the light wight and running his thumb over it. "I know this maker mark. It's Mikken's work." Ned turned to face his nervous looking daughter "Where did you get this?" Arya just bit her lip, not answering. "This is no toy." Ned sat on a Arya's trunk. "A lady shouldn't play with swords."

"I wasn't playing! And I don't want to be a lady! Ronan said it's all right if I don't want to! I don't want to be a lady like Sansa! I want to be a warrior lady!"

Ned stared at her daughter. Whatever idea Ronan has put in her head, it's taking over her. "Come here" He patted the spot next to him. Arya sit down next to him. He lifted the sword. "What you named of this?"

"It's called Needle" His daughter answered.

"Hmm" Ned looked the sword in amusement "The blade has a name. And who you're hoping to skewer with... Needle? Your sister?" Arya just look down. "Do you know the first thing about sword fighting?"

His daughter answered in a heartbeat. "Stick them with the pointy end"

Ned can't help but chuckled with that answer. "That's the essence of it." He chuckled quietly.

"I'm trying to learn..." Ned turned to his daughter when he heard her say that. "I asked Mycah to practice with me, and Ronan to teach us. I asked him. It was my fault." She looked like she would cry.

"No, sweetgirl. No. No." Ned wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't sent Mycah back to Winterfell because he accompany you to train, no. It was Ronan's idea."

"Ronan?" Arya looked up to him questioningly.

"He told me that the prince would hurt Mycah, or order someone to do the deed. He feels that it's for Mycah's own safety. Mycah is now safe and sound back in Winterfell. You can't tell anyone, all right?"

His daughter looked visibly relieved and relaxed after hearing that, but her expression turned sour. "I hate them. I hate all of them! The queen, the king, and Joffrey! He is a liar!" She said heatedly. "Even when Sansa tells the truth, they have Lady killed! How could you let them?! And Sansa blamed me for that!"

Ned felt the urge to tell Arya the truth but he already told Arya about Mycah, and Arya might tell Sansa about Lady. Sansa might tell someone and eventually it would reach the queen's ears.

"Look at me" Arya looked up to him. "You are a Stark of Winterfell. You know our words."

"Winter is coming" She said softly.

Ned nodded at her words "You were born in a long summer. You never known anything else. But now winter is truly coming. And in winter, we must protect ourselves. Look after one another. Sansa is your sister."

"I don't hate her..." Arya paused. "Not really."

Ned resist the urge to sigh. "I know it's frighten you, but I wouldn't lie to you either. We've come to a dangerous place. We cannot fight a war amongst ourselves. Ronan have the falcon's eye. He sees things more clearly than us. And his eyes tell him that winter is truly coming, bringing dreadful things with it. Ronan might have seen something or read the signs. He has warned me about this place. You have to be careful as well. It is time to grow up. All right?"

Arya nodded.

"Go on." Ned handed her Needle back. "It's yours."

"I can keep it?" Arya asked in disbelief, but smiling nonetheless.

"Try not to stab your sister with it." Ned said with a smile. He stood up and walks to the door when hear the sound of air being sliced. He turns to see Arya poised and point Needle at him, with a confident look on her face. For a second there, Ned can picture her in armours with a direwolf on the front, hair adorned with blue winter roses that Lyanna used to love, pointing Needle to an enemy.

Perhaps Ronan is right about Arya being more suited as a warrior.

A plan start to form in his head, a plan that his daughter would like. "If you want to know about swords, you better know how to use it."

"Can I practice my archery with Ronan as well?" She asked hopefully.

"If he's fine with it."

Arya's beaming face is enough to lighten his heart from everything else that had happened today.

* * *

Ned was leaving the small council room when Grand Maester Pycelle called out for him, walking as fast as his old body allow him, wheezing. "I am sorry Lord Stark. I meant to give this to you earlier." He wheezed some more. "A raven from Winterfell came this morning." He handed him a small scroll. Ned nodded at him. Pycelle nodded back and head out to the door, walking slowly this time, chains dangling.

Ned barely read the content when Baelish appear from the council room, a heavy book in his arms. Most likely where he write down his accounts.

"Good news?" He asked with his usual sly tone. "Perhaps you'll like to share it with your wife."

"My wife is in Winterfell."

"Is she?" Baelish walked down from the stairs and stopped just a feet away from him. He smiled arrogantly and walked past him. His demeanour saying that Ned should follow him. What arrogance.

Then the door were slammed open and a sharp looking Ronan stomped into the room. Baelish about to greet him when Ronan glared at him with his falcon eyes. It is enough to make Baelish silent. "What is the meaning of this, Lord Baelish?" He hissed dangerously. "Lady Stark of all people-"

"What are you talking about?" Ned felt loss in all this.

"Your lady wife is here, Lord Stark." Ronan answered him solemnly. "In the city." Before Ned can say anything, Ronan continued. "He instructed Lady Catelyn to be brought to his place immediately. My men was passing by when Baelish's men came to her." He looked livid but take a few deep breaths. "You better explain. NOW"

"I will Milord, if you just follow me."

* * *

Baelish led them to a brothel. Ned can see women in skimpy clothing, batting eyelashes at the passing men. And most men passing by leered at them. Some walked out from the building looking sated while some entered with lust in their eyes. Baelish got off his steed first, followed by Ned and Ronan.

"I thought she will be safer here. One of the several establishment I own-" Baelish's explanation is cut short when Ned shoved him to the wall and choked him.

"You're a funny man." Ned said without humour. Baelish struggled to clawed his hand off his neck, gasping for breath.

"NED!" A voice called out for him from above. Ned looked up and see his wife Catelyn peering down from the balcony. Ned can only stare in shock, letting go of Baelish and entered. Ronan followed him inside and Baelish the last. They went to Baelish' office, though Ned do hear the sounds of moans, groans and body slapping. Ned noted that Ronan have been staring at either the wall or to Baelish, determined to have his gaze fell to the room next to them or the passing whores. His cheeks and the tips of his ears are red from embarrassment. Who would have thought that the Warden of the East would be so out of character in a brothel?

"May I suggest you do not accuse the queen's brother for it will be considered treason?" ...is the first think that Baelish said after Catelyn explained the situation to him and Ronan.

"But we have the proof! We have the blade!" Catelyn objected.

"Lord Tyrion will say that it was stolen from him. The man who can say otherwise have no throat, thanks to your boy's wolf."

His wife turned to him, eyes wide. "Petyr has promised to help us find the truth." Ned looked at Petyr, and he stared back.

"If he has promised to Milady to find the truth..." Ronan speak up from the first time. "Then why would you like to Lady Catelyn's face that Lord Tyrion is the one who sent the assassin?"

"What do you mean, Ronan?" Catelyn asked confused.

"I don't recall you made a bet with Lord Tyrion on that particular tourney, Lord Baelish." Ronan thoughtfully said. "I would remember something like that, after all, I sat next to Lord Tyrion the entire time." At this, Baelish's facial muscle become strained. "And that dagger. True, no commoner will be able to get their hands of it unless they are told to use it. So that leaves nobles or rich peoples. And I happened to remember that this particular dagger was actually owned by you."

Now the smile on Baelish' face has completely disappear.

"But he lost it to King Robert when Ser Loras won. Which means either King Robert want Bran dead or someone steal the dagger to frame him of the assassination attempt. Now the question is, why would you accuse Lord Tyrion, milord?"

Catelyn glowered at the Master of Coins. Ned also glared at Baelish, unbelieving that he would lie about such thing. Yes, Tyrion Lannister might be a dwarf and there's a stigma regarding dwarfs, but innocent is innocent.

"Is it true Petyr?" Catelyn's voice is dangerously calm.

"Yes, the dagger once belong to me." Baelish admitted again after a few moment silence. "But I swear to you, Cat, my hands are clean in the assassination attempt on your son. I have absolutely no part in it."

Ronan stared at Baelish, eyes narrowed dangerously. Ned do not know Baelish that well, so he'll leave it to Ronan and his wife to decided. His wife glare dangerously at the man, Ned half expecting her stare would soon cut and bleed Baelish.

"I believe that Lord Baelish is telling the truth Milady." Ronan spoke after a tense moment. "About the assassination attempt at least. But what I want to know is... Why would you accuse Lord Tyrion of such a thing?"

"The Lannisters have too much ambition. The Imp as well. They are already the richest in this kingdom and now King's Landing is filled with lions. The Lannisters have provide the money for the king's tourneys and feasts. He won't immediately confront them or anything. And the queen have once tried to install her brother, the Kingslayer to become the Hand. But as we know that position goes to you, Lord Stark. Who knows what are the scheming next? Tyrion Lannisters will surely have his own plans. I honestly think that the Lannisters do have a part in the assassination attempt."

"Then I'll hold your word that you will help us find the truth, Baelish." Ronan said sternly. "You almost cost us a war between House Stark and House Lannister with your lies. I don't want anymore lies coming to you, at least not to my face."

Baelish bowed deeply. "It won't happen again, Milord." Then he turn to Ned. "I'll try to keep you alive for Catelyn's sake. A fool's task but I never been able to refused your wife anything."

* * *

The dawn after that, Ned and Ronan already up, about to see Catelyn and Ser Rodrik off. A couple of Stark's men along with Arryn's stand guard, so they will not be disturbed. The sun is yet to rise so it is quite dark at the moment.

"I wish I could see the girls..." Catelyn said wistfully.

"It's too dangerous" Ned said solemnly as he gaze to his wife's face, holding her hands.

"Just for a moment" Catelyn replied softly.

"Until we know who our enemies are-"

"I know they did it, Ned" Catelyn said with so much certainty. "The Lannisters in my bones. I know it."

"Until things are right, I can't do anything. There is no proof."

"...If you find the proof?"

"Then I'll bring it to Robert. At least if he's still the man I once knew." He paused as Catelyn stared at him "You watch yourself on the road, yeah? Your temper is a dangerous thing."

"My temper?" Catelyn laughed a bit. "Gods be good. You almost killed Littlefinger yesterday." Ned can't help but chuckled at that. Catelyn chuckled as well.

Ned looked at his wife. "He still loves you..."

"Does he?" Catelyn stared back right at him.

Ned didn't say anything. Instead he leaned down and kissed his wife. Catelyn kissed him back in as much passion. At that moment, nothing seem to bother him as he held his wife right there. Not Robert, not the Lannisters, not King's Landing. He didn't hear the birds chirping and horses neighing. After what seems to be an eternity, they parted.

"Off with you now" Ned said in heavy voice, letting go of her. Ned watches as she climb onto her horse. Catelyn give him one last smile before turn her horse around and follow Ser Rodrik. Ned's heart felt heavier by the seconds his wife become smaller and smaller in his vision.

"She can't stay here, Milord." Ronan said behind him. "Forgive me for saying this but Lady Catelyn's temper can cause trouble. Yours as well"

The young lord is right but it didn't make Ned feel a bit better with the whole ordeal.

* * *

A few days after Catelyn's departure, Ned watched from the door Syrio Forrel of Bravoos teach Arya about swordfight. A smile etched on his face as he noticed how fluid Arya's movement is. Still rough, but Arya show promise. Ronan stand next to him, also watching.

"She's quite good at this." Ronan commented. "Braavosi Water Dance style suits her."

"She is..." Then Ned remembered that Arya once told him that Ronan encourage her learn swordsmanship. And to become Winterfell's first lady knight. Truthfully, Ned do agree that Arya have more wolf blood running in her, more than Lyanna. She will never be able to tame the wolf blood in her and become a lady like Sansa. Then Ned remembered something.

"Will you let your daughter learn how to use sword as well?"

"Ah" Ronan smiled a bit "My lady wife still have misgivings about that but she agree that our daughter should be able to defend herself, should the worst has come. If my daughter wish to wield a sword she shall wield one. But if she doesn't want to, I will not force her. A bow she shall wield, that is a must. The mountains can be very dangerous and so is..." The younger lord didn't continue, but Ned knew what he want to say.

So is the war

The war between the Starks and the Lannisters.

Speaking of Lannisters... "What did you talk about with Jaime Lannister the other day?" Ned asked, curious.

"About my cousin Elbert and the Mad King." He paused before continue "Dangerous times is ahead of us Lord Stark. Probably more disastrous than the Blackfyre Rebellion. We might..." Ronan frowned.

"We might as well standing at the crossroads of history."

* * *

**Lots of thanks to _big allen _for helping me with this chapter!**

**As you might have noticed, this whole chapter is based on S1 episode 3 of Game of Thrones. I'm trying to make sure that it is as close as it could to the episode but forgive me if I left out some parts.**

**Well, Jaime did pushed Bran from the tower and because of that Bran broke his spine. And Joffrey is a Lannister ****through and through.**

**The Young Falcon is now watching the Mockingbird. Let's see how that will turn out.**

**The next few chapters will be about Tyrion being captured by Catelyn and brought to Eyrie to be trialed. That means there will be interactions between Myrna with both Catelyn and Tyrion. **

**Please review. I'd like to hear what you got to say about this story**

**NO FLAME**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey there my lovely readers. At this point you must be wondering why there is no update yet with this story. I am sorry to say that I am busy for the last few weeks and my account is not working properly. I am unable to save my stories and forced to continue it on the TextEdit in my laptop. I will send a report to Fanfiction. Net about this problem I'm having, and let's hope that it will be fixed soon. In the mean time I will complete more chapters. **

**I hope you guys have a better day than mine**


	17. Tyrion

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in, typos

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASOIAF series and Game of Thrones TV show

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

_Tyrion_

* * *

Being a dwarf, Tyrion Lannister knew that he would end up in many disadvantaged situation as long as he live, and this is one of them.

Lady Catelyn Stark has kidnapped him when they met by pure chance in an inn. She is accusing him of conspiring to murder her son, Bran. Now why would he conspire to murder a young child like Bran? He's only 6. They only met twice. He has nothing against the boy, a crippled one no less.

Tyrion feld someone grab him roughly and put him down on the grown. He heard Lady Stark orders for someone to remove the hood, along with the sound of lute strings.

"This isn't the Kingsroad." Tyrion remarked, looking at their surroundings. "I thought we're going to Winterfell."

"I did" Lady Stark answered. "Often, and loudly"

"Very wise" Tyrion looked at their surrounding. "They'll looking for me in the wrong places. Words has reached to my father by now." Tyrion turned to the she wolf but keep his eyes around him. "He will offer a handsome reward. Everyone knows a Lannister always pays his debt." A sellsword looked up in interest. Good, he got one." "Could you be so kind to untie me?" He brought up his tied hands.

"And why would I do that?"

"Why not? Am I going to run?" A hint of sarcasm dripped from his words as he looked around. They are being surrounded by sellswords and horses. "A hill tribe man would kill me for my boots and a shadowcat will eat me."

"Hill tribes and shadowcats are the least of your concerns" Lady Stark said cooly.

"Aaah. The Eastern Road. We're going to the Vale." Tyrion looked around once more. "You're taking me to your sister's. And my friend's" At this Tyrion can't help but feel a slight sense of relief. Vale is Ronan Arryn's land and his wife Myrna Arryn lives at Eyrie. Tyrion is quite fond to both of them. "To answer for my imagined crimes. Tell me Lady Stark. When was the last time you saw your sister?"

"5 years ago"

"She's changed." Lady Stark looked at him more intently now. Good, he got her attention. "She's always been a little bit touched. But now... You might as well kill me here." That is true. Lysa Arryn have always been sensitive but grief mixed with paranoia can become quite the deadly mix.

"I am not a murderer, Lannister."

"Neither am I!" Tyrion raised his voice. "I had nothing to do with the attempt on your son's life!"

"Maybe not but you know who did it." Lady Stark said in stern voice. "I know it's a Lannister who is behind all this. You might have played a part in it without knowing. Either way, we will find out the truth."

"Lady Myrna will make a better judge than your sister." That much is true. Myrna might be his friend but she can be impartial if she wanted to. At least she will be fair. "She will give you some senses that I am throughly innocent-"

He never get to finished when a rock being slung and hit the sellsword who sit behind him. He died in an instance, or pushed back, Tyrion is not sure. Hill tribes suddenly appear at the end of the road, swinging their axes.

"MiLady this way!" Lady Stark's guard try to brought her to safety but there is no time. Between the war cries, Tyrion can hear swords being unseathed and steel clashes. Tyrion ducked behind a boulder for cover.

And then Tyrion heard a noise from above. Not Lady Stark's, not a man's. It's not human. Tyrion looked up to see a falcon, another one, two, three, five, nine. He lost count at the 13th falcons as suddenly the flock diving down towards their direction. Instantly all the hill tribesmen stopped at whatever they doing, looking up at the birds fearfully. The falcons circled above them, and not long after a troop of Arryn's soldier arrived, blue and white banners of Arryn waving proudly.

Everyone eyed each other wearily as the falcons continue to circle.

The captain of the guard nudge his horse forward. "Name your clan."

One the hill tribesmen reluctantly spoke up. "We ar' tha' Black Ears."

"Men of Black Ears clan. We are here not to fight. Our lord has specifically told us not to use force on you." He stepped down from his horse, but didn't take another step. "Lord Ronan considered everyone here in Vale as his brethren, that includes you. Putting aside all the differences, he considers you as fellow Valemen. We all born in the same land. Stop all these attacks and Lord Ronan will legitimise your grounds as your territory. You can have your own banners, build towns, make a livelihood that is not from raiding. Lord Ronan will protect you, instead of battling you."

"Why shold' we bend knee to 'im?" One of the hill tribesmen shouted.

"Because Lord Ronan is not Lord Jon?"

That got them quiet and Tyrion can see that they are thinking about it. Tyrion had heard that Jon Arryn can be quite ruthless if he wanted to, not as ruthless as his father but still. Ronan is a new Lord, the mountain clans never really deal with him aside from the time they ambushed him and his wife Myrna.

"Please let us go. That way you can use the time to think about it." One of the falcons perched on his shoulder, eyeing them threateningly. The hill tribesmen eyed the bird wearily. They must though that its the one who make that one leader of another clan blind in one eye. Reluctantly, one by one start to leave. The sellswords sheathed back their sword. The captain turned to Lady Stark.

"You're far from home, Lady Stark. I am Sir Vardis Egen, Knight of the Vale. Lady Lysa expecting your visit, and Lady Myrna sent us here to help you and guard you before... something like this happened."

"There is no time to send word about my arrival."

"Why is he here?" Sir Vardis pointed at him with his chin.

"That is why there's no time" Lady Stark answered a bit impatient. "He is my prisoner."

"On what grounds?"

"My sister will be the one to decide that."

"Or Lady Myrna" Tyrion can't help to butt in.

Ser Vardis glanced at him once before climbing onto his horse again. Everyone followed suit. Bronn helped Tyrion onto his horse. Tyrion can still feel the adrenalin after the encounter with the hill tribe, and it only become greater at the notion of meeting his dear friend again.

"They Eyrie... They said it's impregnable."

Bronn looked thoughtful as he climbed onto his horse. "Give me some good men and climbing spikes. I'll impregnate the bitch"

"I like you"

* * *

The Eyrie is always considered as the smallest from all the great castles here in Westeros, but for Tyrion, there is no sight sweeter than this for him at the moment. Here in this 'humble' castle, his sweet friend Myrna is waiting. His foot is hurt from climbing all those stairs but if it can get him to meet Myrna that can help him to clear the misunderstandings, it will be worth it.

The guards opened the heavy doors, revealing the High Hall of Arryns. On the further part of the room Tyrion can see the Arryn throne, a throne carved from weirwood. A couple falcons perched on the higher branches, looking down at them. Lysa Arryn sat on the throne also looking down at them. She looks like a person who just got crapped by birds... Or falcons.

"Lysa" Lady Stark called out for her sister. "I brought Tyrion Lannister here so he can be tria-"

"How dare you bring him here?!" Lysa Arryn cut her off. "I won't have him here! Bring him elsewhere!"

"Lysa! We don't have the time to-"

"You bring him here without permission! You pollute my home with his presence!" Lady Lysa yelled in high pitched voice.

"Lysa" Lady Stark called her sister in stern voice. Her sister turn to her. "You once wrote to me about the Lannisters. Warning me to-"

"To stay away from them!" Lysa finished it, glaring at Lady Stark. "Not to bring one here!"

"Tyrion!"

Tyrion looked behind him to see Myrna Arryn dash towards him, pale and eyes wide. Ah, his sweet friend, his sweet sweet friend. "Are you unharmed? Is that an axe?" She bent down to his level, holding his face, eyes searching for wounds. "Untie him!" A Arryn guard came forward and bend down, undoing the ropes that constrict his hands. "Will someone tell me what's going on here! Why no one told me when Lady Stark of Winterfell and Tyrion Lannister have arrived?"

"We have no time Milady. Lady Stark insisted to meet Lady Lysa right away..." Ser Vardis answered her. "She said that Tyrion Lannister is her prisoner."

"Prisoner!" Myrna repeated the word in distaste. "Prisoner! On what grounds?"

Lady Stark take a step forward to the younger lady. "I am Catelyn Stark, wife of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. I brought him here to question him about his family, the Lannisters, who has conspire to send an assassin to kill my son."

Myrna stare at the older lady then at Tyrion and then back at Lady Stark. "Milady, Tyrion may be many things but to kill a child...? Lord Eddard's child no less? No, he won't do it. Not Tyrion but others..." She paused. "It is late. We are all tired. You were ambushed by the mountain clans earlier. We'll continue this in the morning. There are some rooms down below that can be used-"

"Put him in the Sky cell." Lady Lysa cut her off. A couple of guard made a move toward him.

"No" Myrna objected sternly as she glared at her good mother. The two guard stopped their movements. "No, he shall stay in the guest room. Tyrion is innocent. He shouldn't stay down there."

"He murdered my husband!" Lady Lysa screamed again.

"And where's the proof of that?!"

"He's an imp!"

"Oh! So if someone a dwarf they are definitely killers? Is that what are you saying? Now what if your son is a dwarf-"

_SLAP_

Everyone in the room tensed when Lady Lysa slapped Myrna. Lady Stark's eyes widened at what her sister just did. The guards looked torn to side with who. The Vale nobles either. The two women glared at each other heatedly. Should the situation have been different and that his life is not as stake, Tyrion would find it highly amusing.

No one spoke. The room is as quite as a crypt as they wait for Myrna's reaction. The sweet flower raised her head, golden eyes blazing.

"I think everyone here can agree that we all really in the need of well deserved rest." Her voice is smooth but Tyrion can see that she is more than angry at Lady Lysa. "Please prepare a room for Lady Stark and Lord Tyrion. Tell the kitchen to make food enough for everyone-"

Both of the Tully woman glared at her and both objected at the same time.

"He's my prisoner-"

"He murdered my-"

Myrna narrowed her eyes dangerously at the two older lady. It is plain to everyone to see that the wife of the Young Falcon has her feathers ruffled. What an amusing sight to behold. The younger Lady of Eyrie go toe to toe against her good mother, the former Lady of Eyrie and her sister, the Lady of Winterfell.

"Let me tell you one thing about Tywin Lannister, Miladies." Myrna said in dangerous tone. "The moment he heard about Tyrion's capture, he will retaliate. One way or another. He will attack the Riverlands, or Vale, or the North. Whichever works, as long as you get the message and release his son."

"The Lannisters will not intimidate me."

"Perhaps not, but what about the smallfolk? Do you think they can defend themselves against men on horses, swinging their swords at them and burned everything they have? Their houses, their fields, their livelihood? And winter is coming!" Quite a lot of people present in the room flinched at that. "The smallfolk suffers first, that has always been the same no matter what. But nobles don't care. I however, do care for those souls. Ser Edmure."

"Milady?"

"Gather your men and go to the Riverruns. I suspect Tywin Lannister has sent his men, disguised of course, to go there as well. Take as much men as you need-"

Lady Lysa is quick to object. "We need those men to protect Robin-"

"We are no shortage of men, Milady. Surely you wish to see your childhood home unharmed, yes? Or your father safe as well? Sir Brynden is needed at Riverruns. Ah yes, I have to send a warning to Lord Hoster. And of course I do not forget about Lord Tyrion." Myrna add as she saw Lady Stark open her mouth. "Lady Stark, I understand that you are angry, livid even but I vouch for Lord Tyrion's innocent. I'll do a _Sumai _if you want me to. If you don't want him to return to the Westerlands, he can stay here. Not as prisoner though, for he is innocent."

"I don't mind staying here and catch up with my friend."

Lady Stark glared at him. Tyrion stared back. Lady Myrna place herself between them. "Lady Stark." She gives her a stern look that would made Ronan proud. Lady Stark narrowed her eyes and turn around, following a servant who will escort her to her room. Lady Lysa glared dangerously at her good daughter but don't push as well. She throw him one last glare before turning around as well.

Round 1 has finished and he is not thrown to prison.

Doesn't mean the second round will be the same though.

* * *

They gave him a small, modest room. It's a much better thing to have rather than the Eyrie's infamous Sky Cell. Tyrion never seen it, more less spend a night there, and he prefer to stay that way.

"Mo'da!"

Little Rowena Arryn run wobbly to Myrna as her nursemaid tried to keep up with her small steps, holding her arms so the little girl won't fall. Tyrion can't help but smile as he watched Myrna bent over and scoop her daughter in her arms. Rowena is like the perfect combination of Ronan and Myrna. Dark brown hair of Arryn and bright golden eyes of Tyrell. When Rowena turn her eyes to Tyrion's direction, he can see she inherit Ronan's eye shape. Sharp like a falcon. A falcon chick this one.

Myrna set her down and turn her to face Tyrion, holding her steady. "Rowena. This is Tyrion. He's our friend."

"Ti'yon!" She called him with a wide smile on her face, eyes bright with curiosity as she move her hand in front of her.

Tyrion smiled and held her tiny hands. "Hello, Rowena." The little girl giggled. "You are just as pretty as your mother, do you know that?" Rowena let out a bubbly laugh at that. "Quite the lively one this one."

"I'm glad that she doesn't inherit my weak body." Myrna smiled curtly. "Neither are the boys. They shall grow up healthy and live longer than I am."

"You shall live for a long time, longer than Jon Arryn but age finely unlike Olenna Tyrell." Myrna laughed at that. "But truly, which one is older? Jon or the Queen of Thorns? She is older than your good mother's father, Hoster Tully, that's for sure."

The new Lady of Eyrie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think Lord Jon was, but I am quite certain that Lady Olenna is one of the oldest women in Westeros. Ronan said the oldest one is an old serving woman in Winterfell who is said to be more than a century old. He met her briefly some time ago when he joined the king."

And right during the king's visit the Stark boy fell. The Starks and Arryns are definitely out of the question, so that leaves Robert, those boot licking nobles who follow him, and his family. Robert has nothing against the boy and Eddard Stark is the father. The Warden of the North and Robert's friend no less. The sycophants won't dare to do such a thing that could invite the wrath of the North and the king, so all that remains is his family.

Tyrion's smile become strained as his two siblings popped up in his mind. Yes, he can picture it (not his siblings sneaking around doing 'it', seven hells no), the boy seen those two together when he climbed that tower. Jaime, being the rash hotheaded person he is, pushed the boy down. No wonder they looked worried when he told them the other day that the boy would live.

But the question is, who would hire the assassin? With a Valyrian dagger no less?

Again, Jaime is too hotheaded, he wouldn't do it. Cersei? Quite likely but she isn't stupid enough to use a Valyrian dagger. His sister is many thing but even she won't be that careless. Who's left? Only their men and the children-

_Joffrey_

His little shit of a nephew is stupid enough to plan such thing. And heartless too. He probably stole the dagger from Robert's belongings. But why? Joffrey definitely had been rude to the Stark children but Tyrion never heard that it got physical. Close enough to fight using a real steel, he has heard but his nephew bail out from that. So why?

"Has Ronald and Artair fallen asleep? It's okay. You two can leave now." Myrna ordered the nursemaid to leave after they put the boys in his crib. The two women bowed before walking pass him. After the door is closed shut Myrna opened her mouth again. "I don't want anymore wars, Tyrion. Especially not when we have to fight against you."

Ah, his dear friend is not only sweet but smart as well.

"Neither do I, my sweet friend." Tyrion smiled sadly as Rowena handed him a rag doll of a dark brown haired boy. Rowena got herself another rag doll, a brown haired girl with lighter hair tone.

"P'way!" The little girl brought up her rag doll up and down.

"Will you play with me, Lord Tyrion?" Myrna corrected her daughter.

"Wiw you p'way with me, Wow Ti'yon?" Rowena repeated after her mother.

"Of course, Milady. Who am I to deny you?" Tyrion can't help but smile at the child's brightness. Rowena let out a bubbly laugh and make her rag doll trod, Tyrion followed suit as well.

"Mo'da" Rowena raised her rag doll to her mother.

"Yes, sweetling? Do you want me to play as well?"

"Fa'da" Rowena pointed at the rag doll Tyrion holding, then raised hers. "Mo'da" At Myrna's still confused look, Rowena ran up to Tyrion and pressed the girl's to the boy's. Rowena turns to her mother. "Mo'da luf Fa'da"

That truly did warm Tyrion's heart as tears start to pool in Myrna's eyes. She move closer and pulled the little girl to her laps, wrapping her arms around her and kiss the top of her head. "Mother loves Rowena too."

"And Father loves Mother too." Tyrion pressed the rag doll on Myrna's cheek and then to Rowena's. "Father loves Rowena as well" This earned him a giggle from the girl. "Raaah!" Tyrion pressed the rag doll everywhere on Rowena's face, making her squeal in delight. She retaliate by making her rag doll kiss him as well. Soon the both of them ganging up on Myrna, rag dolls kissing her. She laughed and start tickling Rowena. Loud laughter escaped her lips, and she starts kicking as she struggle to break free from her mother's grip. Tyrion got kicked by her but he doesn't mind. It doesn't hurt anyway.

_'Is this how mothers truly are like?' _Tyrion can't help but think when Myrna kissed her daughter on the cheek. _'Would my mother do the same to me if she had lived? To hold me like that. To tickle me. To kiss me. So this is motherhood?' _The scene laid out before him is so beautiful, Tyrion can't help but feel like he's intruding... And envy._  
_

Pushing away the last one, Tyrion can't help but think. If war between Lannisters and Starks break, the Arryns will most likely side with the wolves. To raise swords against a sweet thing like Myrna and her lovely children, it's utterly disgusting. From his family nonetheless. And his father Tywin Lannister is ruthless enough to do just that.

Myrna's birth is not that high but three Arryn's chicks will be make precious hostages indeed. The thought of his father or Cersei get their hands on these children make him sick. No way in seven hells he would let them. The war might be inevitable after all, but the children should not be dragged into this mess. Especially not children this young. They haven't learn how to fly just yet, and definitely not the kind of 'fly' Robin Arryn talk about earlier.

They continue to play dolls. Tyrion have his doll riding a wooden horse toy when Myrna speak up again. "If the wolves and lions are indeed become enemies..." He stopped playing looked up to her. She has got his full attention. "The falcons will side with the wolves. The fish too. The stags would probably support the lions for they are indebted to them... It will be chaos." She paused for a moment, fixing the ribbon on Rowena's doll. "And the roses will definitely choose to side with the crown, for they also desire to be put flowers on it..."

The Tyrells wanted the crown? Interesting. Did Myrna meant for them to lead the realm or just want to become a part of the royal family?

"Why now? Why must it happened when winter about to come? It's the same as urging the Stranger to come much earlier." She said in low voice but Tyrion can feel every drip of anger and fear. "And not to mention the Iron Banks... And whoever else from the outside that have interest in the realm..."

That would very troublesome indeed.

"When the time comes Tyrion, do not be surprised when falcons suddenly catch you from behind. Or when the flower turns out to be poisonous as well."

His sweet friend is warning him that the falcons might pull some tricks? Interesting...

"Because of that, Tyrion, I'll try not to hurt you. And if the tide changes and the game set us against each other, we'll hold back as much as we can."

"Trying to make my debt to you as small as possible eh?" Tyrion stroked his chin. "Very well, my friend. Do try not to prick me with your thorns much either."

They shook hands, signifying their promise. Rowena the Chick as their witness, as well as Doll Father and Doll Mother. And let's not forget a wooden toy horse.

What a queer song will they make. A little lion and a little rose. Making a pact up high at the falcons' nest. When Winter is coming.

_When Winter is coming_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long update and if this chapter is not up to your taste *faints***

**Writer block has been messing with me all this time... And I'm so sorry to Sparky-She-Demon. I know you offered to be my beta but I have yet to contact you. I am so so sorry. Sorry. Sorry. The next chapter, I definitely ask your help!**

**I just realised something. Myrna and Lysa is similar to Cersei and Margaery. Boy, Tyrell girls do seem to not get along well with their mother in law.**

**And little Rowena is just... She's too precious OMG. Writing the playing scene truly warm my heart... And at the same time making me sad.**

**Hill tribes are great fighters and I think it's a shame that these men do not fight for their own homeland. Don't get me wrong. It's nice that they got Tyrion to lead them but still... And I tried to give them an accent. Dunno if I pulled it off.**

**The next chapter will take place at King's Landing and then the chapter after that we return to Eyrie to see Tyrion's trial. **

**Please review. I'd like to hear what you got to say about this story**

**NO FLAME**


	18. Ronan IV

**The Flower Of The Valley**

A Game of Thrones fanfiction

* * *

Summary: What if Jon Arryn's second marriage actually produced a child, son no less? Ronan Arryn is the total opposite of his younger half brother. He is healthy, handsome and dependable. Although he fits to be the future Lord of Eyrie, he is too serious and stiff. Myrna Tyrell consider herself as low born due to her mother's status as a bastard. Considered plain next to her cousins for all her life and born with weak body, no one expected much from her. When it is decided that those two will marry, neither are excited. But there is no way to know for sure what will happened in the future...

* * *

Rated: T

Warnings: Title may change, Some parts from Song of Ice and Fire might be thrown in

Disclaimer: I do not own either ASOIAF series and Game of Thrones TV show

* * *

Beta-ed by Sparky She-Demon

* * *

Age (Game of Thrones timeline):

Ronan - 20

Myrna - 19

Robb - 14

Jon - 14

Sansa - 11

Arya - 9

Bran - 6

Rickon - 3

Rowena - 2

Ronald - 1

* * *

Ronan

Before the sun rose into the sky and before his squire Wallace Waynwood knocked on the door to wake him up, Ronan was already up and dressed for the day. He chose to dress lightly. The air is cool during these hours but he knew full well that after the sun came up, the heat in King's Landing would be unbearable. Compared to the cool Vale, King's Landing is like a hot pot of burned porridge with questionable ingredients in it. But he can't complain. He has a mission in this place.

But before he can even begin, he must deal with the constant troubles that keep happening in the city ever since the word of Hand's tournament had spread. Last night there was a nasty fight in a tavern, in which his men quickly stopped it and captured the perpetrators who were drunk, and had accused the owner of mixing water into their ale to cut the cost. In the same night, there was a brothel fire. Thankfully he had sent a couple of his men to that same brothel to gather information and put out the fire from the nearby well (Ronan had made sure they handed him their money so they won't use the opportunity to whoring). Ronan, who also head out to gather information (disguised of course), was almost stabbed by some idiot who intended to rob him. They turned them in to the City Watch, but Ronan afraid more is yet to come.

Ronan barely resisted the urge to let out a tired sigh. It won't do if he already tired so early in the morning, and the sun is not up yet. To pass of the time to wait for Wallace, Ronan open his chest and pulled out Talon, the Valyrian sword passed down for generations of House Arryn. Talon is a two handed claymore, a bit longer than Myrna's height (yes, she's that small but not that small) with a wing shaped cross guard. There is a yellow stone embedded on the both side of the pommel. Legends said it is the very same sword used by Artys Arryn to slay down the griffin and after that he took out its eyes and embedded it on Talon. There are runes carved on the fuller. It is not as big or long like Lord Stark's Ice, but Talon is definitely big for a claymore.

He unsheathed Talon and grabbed a whetstone. Not that Valyrian steel needed to be sharpened, but what the heck. By the time the sun is up and Ronan is polishing the yellow stones, Wallace knocked the door. "Come in" The boy opened the door and looked stunned to see him fully dressed. "Good morning Wallace. Ready for another day in King's Landing?" Sheathing Talon, Ronan put it back to the chest and made his to the table, Wallace put down the tray with his breakfast on it on the table. "Tell the servants to ice the water and milk for later today. No sugar or sweetener." Ronan spread the butter on his bread. "Gods knows today will be hot as well."

"Yes, Milord" The boy nodded. Wallace Waynwood is the third son of Anya Waynwood of Ironoaks. He is a healthy, 12 years old boy, with thick dark brown hair and a rather wide nose. He is a humble and polite boy, refreshing traits to be encountered in a city full of backstabbers. Sometimes he can be eager but nothing dangerous has happened so far with him. "Will you participate in the Hand's Tournament, Milord?" The boy asked curiously.

"I am not sure, Wallace. The upcoming tournament is giving me and Lord Stark headaches." And it didn't give him any chances to do proper investigation about his father. "You can't participate yet. I can see it on your face." Wallace flushed a bit at that. "You can watch though" His face brightened.

"Will Lady Sansa be there too?" He asked eagerly. Ronan can't help but feel pity. Sansa is a beautiful girl, she might rival Cersei when she is fully grown but right now she's too enthralled with songs and fairytales. And compared to her dream boy Joffrey, Wallace doesn't stand a chance. Also his birth is not high enough to be considered as possible betrothal candidate for her. Still Wallace is a much better person than Joffrey.

"I think she will, Wallace." 'Though I don't think she will notice you.' But he didn't say any of this.

Soon enough Ronan finished his breakfast and send Wallace to bring the dirty dishes to the kitchen and then to polish his armor, checking up on his falcons and after that train with the rest of his men. Making his way to the Great Hall, Ronan has to squint his eyes in order to block the sunlight that gets into his vision. Today the sun will be harsh as well, and the heat will make him sweat buckets. King's Landing is the worst place to be during summer due to the humidity.

Perhaps it will be hot enough to make Lord Eddard's icy temper melt

True enough, by the time the small council meeting about to end, everyone is sweating heavily, especially old Pycelle who got chains hanging around his neck. The servants prepared them iced milk that is too sweet for his taste but the coolness is something Ronan needed at the moment. Ronan is seated next to Lord Stark and found the smell of the city is a bit too strong at the moment because of the heat. Ronan instantly long for Myrna's fresh and soft scent of dew and lily but he has to focus now. Janos Slynt stood before them, giving them reports about the state of the city. If Ronan's men didn't help last night, the report will be worse.

"...It's the Hand's Tournament that cause all this, Milord." Janos Slynt finished.

"It's the King's tournament." Lord Stark wipes sweat off his eye brow. "The Hand wants no part with it."

"Call it what you want, Lord Stark ser. The city is packed with people and more flooding in every day. Last night we had a drunken horse race down the Street of Sisters. If it weren't for Lord Arryn's men who also patrolled the city, there would be more troubles."

"Dreadful" Varys commented dryly.

"You are supposed to keep this city's peace. Perhaps you should be replaced by someone who can." Renly took a bite of fruit. "Like Lord Arryn for instance but he's already got Vale to take care of."

"I need more men." Slynt excused.

"You'll get 50. Lord Baelish will see it paid for."

Baelish looked up from his accounting book. "I will?"

"You found money for the champion's purse; you'll find the money to keep the peace." Ronan watched as Baelish turned back to his book, looking disgruntled and Lord Stark who has the urge to sigh. "I'll also give you twenty of my household guards," he said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Thank you Lord Hand, ser-"

"I'll let you borrow 10 of my men. That way Lord Stark still has 10 of his men." Ronan cut him off. "It simply won't do if Lord Stark is all alone in this city." In the corner of his eye, Ronan noted that Varys looks relieved.

"Thank you Lord Arryn. They will be used for good use."

"I will see to that." Ronan eyed the commander. "For it seems my men do your job pretty well." Janos flushed. Either from Ronan's remark or the heat, they will never know. He bowed once and left the room.

"As soon as this is over the better." Lord Stark tiredly said as he reached for his goblet. Ronan can't help but agree.

"The realm prospers from such events Milord." Varys speak up. "They give a greater chance of glory for the lowly to respite from their woes." And just who do you think cause their woes? Ronan would love to say that but reminded himself mentally to mind his manners. The heat was really making him testy.

"And every inn in the city is full..." Baelish add in. "...And the whores walked bow legged." He finished with a smirk.

"I'm sure that will put coins in your pocket." Lord Stark replied tiredly. Baelish give him a smirk before returning to his account book.

"Now" Lord Stark moved back "If there is nothing else Milords..." He stood up, and already before he can stand straight the rest of the lords except Ronan have stood up and leave without a word. Ronan studies Lord Stark's shocked face and make a mental note to talk to the older man about this.

"I'll see you later on, Lord Stark" Ronan stood up from his chair. "I got some matters to oversee."

"Very well" Lord Stark nodded at him.

"Make sure to drink plenty Milord... The heat in this city can mess with someone's head... And the light can be blinding..." With that he bowed slightly to him and nodded at Pycelle who moved slowly.

Now that this meeting is over, Ronan can finally start his own share of investigation, and hope that Lord Stark will be discreet enough with his investigation... But first, he has a knight to pay a specialvisit to.

Ronan found Ser Hugh at the tourney's ground, where the jousting will be held. Workers are here and there, building the seats for spectators, putting up fences, preparing the grounds, and various other things. Ser Hugh walked around the jousting grounds, most likely counting his steps to make strategies. Ronan stood in the shadows, between the shades, making sure he's not in the way of the workers. Wallace stood beside him, watching everything with interest.

From what he had gathered, King Robert knighted Ser Hugh right after his father's death for his loyal service. However he did not come home to accompany his father's body and chose to stay here. Ronan has never fond of him but it's the least he could do to pay the last tribute to his father after 4 years as his squire. He did not want to speak ill about the young man, but Ronan remember seeing him practicing last year and it's hardly improve from the year before that.

"Wallace" The boy looked up to him. "Go to Ser Hugh and tell him that I summon him to my chambers."

"But you are here, Milord" The boy asked confused. "You can just call out for him now."

"I know." Ronan shifted his gaze to Hugh. "But there is something I need to determine."

Wallace looked at him confused but did not ask any further. Ronan watched as the boy approach the new knight but he just walked past him. When Wallace catches up with him, he waves his arm dismissively. It was when Wallace mouthed his name Hugh finally stopped walking and turned to him. His eye brows furrowed and then he continue counting his steps. Wallace watched him for a few seconds before returning to his side.

"What do we do now, Milord?"

"We return to my chambers and wait for him. Let's see how long he will make us wait..." Turning around, Ronan walked back to the castle, Wallace following him.

His chamber is near Lord Stark's, that's why Ronan must pass it first. It is not surprising when Ronan meet Arya and Lord Eddard sitting on the stairs. He eyed the large book on Lord Eddard's lap. "Lord Eddard. Arya" He greeted them. Behind him Wallace hastily bowed at them. Arya looked up to him when he called her name, and her face lit up.

"Ronan! Ronan! I've been meaning to see you! I want to ask you something!" The young she wolf jumped onto her feet and ran towards him. "Can you train me with my archery? Please?"

Beside him, Wallace blurted out "Girls don't do archery!" Which was a bad thing to say in front of Arya Stark. The girl turned sharply at him.

"Yes we can! Ronan taught me once! He even gave me a bow!"

On the stairs Lord Eddard raised an eyebrow at Arya's words.

"You did Milord?" Wallace looked at him astounded. "Why?"

"Smallfolk girls wield scissors or scythe or any other sharp tools for their work. These tools can cut you. Highborn girls wield needles that can blind you and letter opener that can cut your wrist. Oh girls definitely can wield weapons." Arya smiled triumphantly at his words. "I could teach you in the morning. You should talk to your dancing master first though. To arrange your schedules." Arya fervently nodded a large smile on her face. "And I do think you need someone to practice with." He nodded at Wallace. The boy frowned at the thought of practicing with a girl. "But first thing first, ask your father."

Arya turned to her father, eyes full of hope. Lord Eddard smiled, enough to say that he allowed her. She whooped in joy. In the corner in his eyes, Ronan can see Wallace's frown deepened. Then Arya looked thoughtful and turned to him again. "Ronan? Now that Bran can't walk anymore. What do you think he should become when he grows up? He can't be your ward."

Ronan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I once met Willas Tyrell." Ronan took a seat next to Arya. "It was a year before my daughter Rowena is born. We visited the Reach first before going to King's Landing to meet my late father." Ronan is quite fond of Willas. He shares his interest in hawking and Myrna liked him as well, for he was always kind towards her and other minor members in House Tyrell. "When he was young, he got into an accident during his very first tourney. His horse fell over and his leg got crushed beneath it. Willas' leg never really recovered and he must use cane for the rest of his life. But you know what?"

"What?" Arya asked eagerly.

"He did not mope around and let his bad leg rule over him. Instead he focused in his studies, and learned about breeding animals such as hawks, hounds, and horses. It is now well known in whole Seven Kingdoms that the animals he raises are all top quality. Except the hawks, I dare say mine are better." Arya laughed at that. "Bran is still young, and a bright boy. Who knows what he can become."

"No one is born perfect Arya, but no one is born useless either. That is why you can't underestimate anyone. No matter how high or low his or her born is. Healthy or sick. Young or old. Fair or ugly. Smart or stupid. You can never tell what people are capable of. Remember this. You too Wallace."

Arya once again have a determined look on her face. She ran up to the stairs and stand on her toe, balancing herself not to fall. Ronan and Wallace looked at Lord Eddard.

"Don't ask"

It was when the sky has turned orange, Ser Hugh finally showed up. He looked at Wallace haughtily as the boy opened the door for him. Ronan looked up from his documents and put down his quill. Straightening up, he gazed at the young man.

"Good afternoon, Lord Arryn. The boy told me earlier that you summoned me. Now, here I am." He bowed deep to him.

"I see that you are well, Ser Hugh. You seem to be really accustomed with life here in King's Landing."

"It is a wonderful place, Milord."

"Oh I'm sure it is. Especially after His Grace knighted you."

"Indeed. Sad that he did that after your Lord father's death."

"My father's death was indeed tragic."

Ronan studied the young man in front of him for a moment before continuing. "I have a few questions for you, Ser Hugh." Hugh blinked. "Why did you not come home to Vale? With my lady mother Lysa? To see my father off to our homeland? I'm sure it's the least you could do to him. After 4 years of servitude under him."

"I- His Grace brought a lot of men with him when he left for Vale and Winterfell, Milord. I stayed behind to help guarding and keeping peace of this city."

"Truly? Don't you miss home? Especially the cool air of Vale?" At that Ronan wiped sweat off his eyebrow with a handkerchief embroidered by Myrna. It had her scent as well. "I find that hard to believe."

"King's Landing is very hot, yes, but I have my duties."

Duties. He dared to talk about duties? "Oh I know that you are busy... What I want to know though. Why did you not come and greet me the moment I stepped into this city? Instead you only came after I summoned you. Weeks after my arrival. Loyalty toward the king is most admirable, but don't forget your loyalty to your liege lord as well."

"I-I am terribly sorry Milord. It won't happen again. I swear." Hugh fearfully said.

"Good." Ronan tapped his finger on the desk. "Doesn't mean I'll forgive you so soon though. You will not participate in the Hand's Tourney."

Hugh instantly object. "But I already paid for my armor! I have to inspect the grounds! I-" Ronan raised his hand, shutting him up.

"You may be a knight, but a green one. You are not ready for tourneys. You still need more practice, more discipline." Hugh opened his mouth to object but one of Ronan's glares was enough to shut him up. "Now on to the next question. What do you know about my father's death?"

"He- He was fine at the morning... But after dinner, he started to cough violently and collapsed. Maester Colemon and Grand Maester Pycelle tried to save him, but no avail."

His father's 'illness' started after dinner? "Did my mother and Robin get sick as well?" Hugh shook his head. "Did my father or lady mother send you on an errand before or around his death?"

Hugh looked thoughtful for a moment. "Lady Lysa told me to go to this alchemist a week, maybe more, before your father died, to get her something. I placed the payment on the table and the alchemist handed me a bottle. Lady Lysa said that it's a very effective medicine for Lord Robin but hard to make."

"Do you know when she ordered it?"

"No, Milord. I do not know."

"Anything else?"

"That is all Milord."

Ronan glared at Hugh. Not because of him, but because Lysa seems to play a hand in his father's death. Alchemists are great at potions but why would she trust them more than Maesters when it comes to Robin? Unless what that alchemist made is not medicine but... Poison.

His father is indeed murdered.

Is his stepmother in the league with the Queen? Or with someone's else? What did she gain in Father's death? She did threaten his children... It could be something much more that he thought. Now he holds not only the Queen's secret, but his stepmother's secret as well. Hugh is being used as a pawn for Father's murder. Just how much betrayal and intrigue his going to find in this city?

There is a knock on the door and Wallace rushed to open it. A steward entered, handing Wallace a small piece of scroll. "A raven from Eyrie just arrived, Milord"

Fear filled Ronan. Did something happened back home? Is Myrna sick again? Did something happen to their children? Robin? Wallace handed him the scroll and he opened it. His eyes narrowed.

Lady Catelyn captured Tyrion Lannister and brought him to Eyrie to be tried. She accused him for the conspiracy of assassination attempt on her son Bran.

It appears Lady Catelyn's temper really is as bad as Lord Stark's.


End file.
